A New World
by locoattack1
Summary: A brony ME  gets stuck in Equestria and has to deal with it*puts on shades*  Unrelated: HOLY CRAP THEY'RE MAKING A MLP MMO! link to trailer/demo on my page.
1. Life's A Bitch

PROLOGUE

Sometimes, I just wish that my life was easier than it was. More peace, ya know. Less bullshit, less war, less death. Sometimes I just hate living. I mean, what do I live for? To be alive? Hell, that's more a punishment than a reward. Sometimes, I just wish I could live somewhere like Equestria, where you don't have to worry about life fucking you over every three seconds.

I thought this as I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow I had to go to school, then go home to do a shitload of homework, and then do it all over again. It's a viscous cycle, life is. _Especially when you're fourteen year old in your freshman year of high school, _I thought.

I look over at the clock; it read 12:31. The only thing that kept me going through each day was the hope that at the end of every day, I would be able to indulge myself in a world that didn't exist, like Halo, Assassin's Creed, or My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. I just have to escape sometimes.

At the end of the day, I always end of wishing that some of those worlds were real. I wish that my life continued somewhere else. I always hoped that one day I would wake up in a different world. A better world, where you could flip on the news without listening to endless stories about terrorism and how our stock market is collapsing.

I live to indulge myself in fantasies. My life isn't worth it, but I'm not gonna go suicidal, hell no. I just don't have a very strong will to live. I just want to take a break from living in this world, permenantly. I'll be okay with letting go.

I just want to leave…


	2. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"!"

_Oh my god, why did I set a vuvuzela as my alarm sound?_ I wondered as I slowly got out of bed and hit the snooze button. The clock reads 6:20.

I put some waffles in the toaster and grab my mp3, hoodie, and my beanie. I put on 'Go to Sleep' by Eminem and vibe to the beat as I eat my waffles. Before long, I'm finished with breakfast. I grab my backpack and head out the door.

I walk out the door and I am immediately bombed by feelings of immense surprise. This wasn't my driveway; there were no other houses to be seen. The only road was made of dirt and had a sign sticking out of it that stated plainly; Ponyville 1 mile.

No way, this can't be right. Ponyville wasn't real. Then I noticed that everything around me looked very, well, hand drawn. I hadn't noticed it earlier because in the morning, I can barely see things anyway; I'm just a walking zombie until I get about fifteen minutes into the day. This shook me out of my daze, having the whole world be extremely bright colors when all that you're used to is dull shades of gray and brown.

"HELL YEAH!" I scream, not caring who hears, "I'M IM EQUESTRIA BITCHES! SUCK ON THAT /b/!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew that the only way to get my answers was to go to Ponyville. _Crap, how are they going to react to me? _ I hope I don't look to frightening, I'm sure I'll be fine as long as I'm nice. After all, I've read the Human in Equestria fanfics, they turn out okay, right?

I start down the road to Ponyville with dubstep blaring through my ear buds. After about ten minutes, I turn it off for a second, just to think about what the hell just happened to me.

"How did I get here?" I wonder out loud, "Is this even the canon Equestria, or is it a fanfic version?"

I shudder realizing what I've just said. _Please no cupcakes, please no cupcakes. _I was so tired of that god damn fanfic.

_I guess I'll find out soon enough, _I think, hoping that Dash was still alive and breathing. I decided to stop for a brief rest before continuing, as I'm not really in top shape, being a computer sort of kid and all. I notice a few shapes flying around in the sky, _probably pegasus ponies_, I assume, _Goddammit this is real._

Suddenly, I see a Rainbow blur blast through a few clouds, punching holes in them. _No way, _I think, in awe of the pure speed of the blur, _Is that Dash? No shit, asshole, it's gotta be Dash. _

I'm so busy arguing with myself that I don't notice that the blur is getting closer. And closer. Crap.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a Rainbow firmly planting itself on my skull.

**So what do you think? It's my first MLP HiE fic, needed to take a break from Stranger. This is SO EASY TO WRITE because, well, it's a self insert fic. I know the chapter's short, but, well, it's easier to write bite sized segments every day than to spend a week writing a chapter. Cya!**


	3. Interaction

**WOOHOO! Good reviews feel good! Thank all of you for your support! I hope you enjoy the new chapter, but I just realized that I needed to watch season 2, so that may slow me down a LITTLE bit, but I still expect to get out at least two a week.**

"Hey, um, are you okay?"

I hear a voice coming from the blackness, it sends throbbing pain through my body. I figure that this really isn't a dream, as pain isn't usually felt in dreams. I try to move my legs, but that sends even more pain through my system. _It's okay Danny, just take baby steps first._

I agree with my thoughts and try opening my eyes first; after all, sight is more important than movement. I struggle a bit on this too; it felt as if somebody had glued my eyes shut. I eventually get them open, and see a Rainbow mare standing over me with a look of concern on her face.

"Uhhhhhhhhh" I mumble, probably looking like a total idiot, "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Woah! You can talk!" Rainbow Dash (I already know their names, so I might as well use them) says, recoiling in shock, "Wh-what are you?"

"I'm a human from Earth" I say, the pain starting to fade already, "By the way, my name's Danny Walters."

"Huh?" She says, confused already, "What's Earth? What's a human? Are you going to hurt anypony? She spits the last line and puts herself into a battle stance.

"Woah, woah!" I am surprised that she is hostile already, "I'm not here to hurt anypony, and I don't even know how I got here. Last night I was in my bed, this morning I woke up in Equestria. I have no plans to return to Earth, before you even ask."

"Why wouldn't you want to go back?" Rainbow asks, clearly confused by now, "Isn't that your world?"

"I'll explain that later," I say, not wanting to scare my first opportunity at friendship here away with stories of gangs and war, "Could I have some help getting up?"

Dash extends a hoof, only to have it shrink back when she sees my hands.

"What are those?" She asks warily, "They look kind of like claws."

"They are, just softer and with five fingers instead of four."

"Oh" she says, clearly still wary of my appendages.

She extends her hoof for a second time, this time she allows me to grasp her hoof with my hand. When I do grasp it, she seems to relax a little, however, as if expecting it to feel different. I can't say I don't feel the same way.

Her hoof is a lot softer than what I thought it would be, it feels kind of like hard rubber. Much softer than a regular horse's hoof. I kinda like how it feels, though.

Once she pulls me up, I fully see how tall she is. I am a little over five feet and she comes up where my heart would be, so I'm guessing around a little over 3'6". A bit taller than what I expected, but still short enough to make the name My Little Pony appropriate.

Dash isn't surprised that I am taller than her, though, and doesn't even recoil at my height, which surprises me a little. _Cool, I don't scare her! Yeah! _

Now that I am up, I can get a picture of the damage she did to me in the crash. I take off my hoodie and pull off my shirt to see if I have any injuries. I see some scrapes, bruises, and cuts on my chest, nothing too bad, no broken bones or anything. Then I remember that she hit me in the FACE. _Oh, god. This probably won't be pretty._

This whole time, Dash was staring at me. I looked back at her and saw shock in her eyes, probably because of my body.

I pull my cell phone out of my pants pocket and turn it off. Staring at the black screen, I can see a large gash across my face, thin but long. _Damn, I'll have to treat this when I get home._

"Hey," I hear Dash say weakly, "Sorry about running into you like that. I kinda lost control on that turn and well…"

I put my shirt back on and wrap my hoodie around my waist, as it was starting to get warmer now that the sun was coming up.

"No problem. Everypony makes mistakes." I say in a compassionate tone, "Hey, how about we go to Ponyville, I want to get to know my new neighbors if I'm going to be living here."

"Okay Danny." Dash says cheerfully, happy to have been forgiven so soon, "By the way, my name's Rainbow Dash; Fastest flier in all of Equestria!"

"Well, we better get going," I tell her, "I'll tell you a little bit about my world along the way."

**I finished this chapter in 'Ten Seconds Flat'-Rainbow Dash. To all you haters out there 'I Just Don't Give A Fuck!'-Eminem. I'm going to pump these chapters out fast; I might even get another one done today! Who knows, I just wanted to separate them based on events. 'wubwubwubwubwub'-Any Dubstep Song. Quotes FTW.**


	4. OMGWTF

**Sorry this took so long, I wrote the first draft, and it sucked. So I had to rewrite it. And then Team Fortress 2 happened.**

I walked down the road with Dash flying at eye level next to me, discussing topics relating to our daily lives. I pretended to be surprised at the prospect of magic and various other things that she told me. She, however, was extremely surprised to hear that weather took care of itself _(_ _U JELLY?)._

"Wait, how do you prepare for storms if you don't know when they happen?" She asked in a confused voice.

"Well, we have really advanced machines that sense humidity changes and stuff like that." I explain calmly, "Then people called meteorologists interpret those readings into predictions. They aren't always accurate, though."

"Wow, so humans are really smart?" Dash asks, impressed but still confused.

"Well, we are smart, but I wouldn't say that we are smarter than ponies, it's just that we don't have magic or wings, so we invented machines to make our lives easier, more fun, or better." I explain to Dash, "Ponies and human are equally smart; but ponies have magic and flight to mess with, we only have our

"Oh, I get it," Dash says, understanding what I am saying.

"Awesome, I'll go more into the kind of stuff that we invented later," I tell Dash, relieved that one big explanation was over, "maybe if came back to my house later; I can show you some of these inventions."

"Really?" Dash asks in an exited voice, "That'd be awesome!"

I don't know how to respond to her comment, so I just smile wider than I ever have before. Not a trollface smile, like the ones I usually made back on Earth, but a real, genuine smile.

We spend the rest of the walk talking about Dash and her friends, who she seems very loyal to. _No shit, she's the element of loyalty. _ I told Dash that the first ponies that I wanted to meet were her friends, since she could convince them that I wasn't a threat. She agreed to this idea, and we continued on our way to Ponyville.

Before long, we had reached Ponyville, and I was really fucking nervous. Dash, however, looked like she had just got accepted into the Wonderbolts. _Naw, she wasn't that exited. _

" Wait here, Danny," She tells me, "I'll go round up my friends so that you can meet them."

"Okay Dash, see ya!" I say as I watch the cyan mare blast into the air going a million miles an hour, leaving a rainbow streak in her wake. _That is fucking awesome!_

I examine my surroundings and see a tree on the other side of the road. I walk over to said tree and promptly lie down in the shade. I take out my mp3 from my coat pocket and plug in the ear buds, and put on 'Ghosts N Stuff' by deadmau5. As I vibe to the beat, I can't help but wonder how I will introduce myself. I knew that I would take them all back to my house to show them who I am, but I wondered how I would start the intro.

Would I jump straight to the fact that they existed in my world as a tv show? Would I tell them the horrors of my world? I knew that I would have to get both of those issues out of the way today, I didn't want to feel like I was lying to anypony.

I must've been thinking/vibing there for a while, because the next thing I knew, I heard voices behind me. Not right behind me, probably about 100 feet away, still close enough for me to be worried. That is, until I heard what the vices were saying.

"Are ya'll sure this 'human' ain't dangerous?" I hear somepony say with a southern accent, definitely Applejack.

"He must have so many stories to tell, I'm sure I could learn all kinds of things about his culture. This is gonna be so fun!" I hear a pony say, definitely Twilight, no other pony would be so excited about learning.

"Darlings, I'm sure that this human is not here to hurt us. I'm sure that a civilization as intelligent as his will be clean and kind." This one must be Rarity; no other pony has a vocabulary like that.

"Oh, I hope he isn't hurt. He must be so scared, all alone without any friends." Says a pony in a whisper. _Must be Fluttershy._

"Hiya there, My name's Pinkie Pie! What's you're name?"_ OMGWTFHOLYSHIT_

A pink mare appeared out of nowhere in front of my face, and that's I remember before passing out.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to imagine what the characters really would say. Next chapter will be out sooner.**


	5. The Mane Six

**That you for all of the positive feedback. The number one request that I get is to make my chapters longer. So I will! Random quote: "BONK"-Scout.**

_Uhhhh, what happened? _I think, not yet able to form words. Everything still looks black, as I lack the strength to open my eyes, though my hearing still seems to work, as I begin to pick up voices.

"Do you think its okay?" I hear a soft voice say.

_Oh yeah, that's right, I'm in Equestria , _I think, mentally facepalming, _Pinkie surprised me and I must've passed out, but where am I now? _The surface I'm laying on doesn't feel anything like grass (Or a surgical bed, thank god). It feels more like wood, meaning that I must be in one of their houses. The fact that they trust me enough to let me into one of their houses makes me feel a bit better.

"Ah'm sure it'll be fine, sugarcube," I hear Applejack say reassuringly, "It just got surprised, I'm sure it'll wake up soon."

"I sure hope so," Rainbow Dash says, sounding less upbeat than usual, "I already knocked him out once today, I hope he'll forgive Pinkie."

_Of course I'll forgive Pinkie, duh. I'm just glad that she isn't trying to bake everypony into tasty treats. I hope Pinkie doesn't feel bad about making me pass out. Wait, she's Pinkie Pie, she barley ever feels bad, and what I did definitely wasn't enough to create Pinkamena. _Now that I feel better, I can sense some of my strength returning. I test my muscles, causing one of my legs to twitch slightly. This elicits a gasp from everypony.

"Oh boy! This is so cool!" I hear Pinkie say in an exited voice.

I'm guessing that the rest of the mane six were holding their breath. I twitch again, this time in my arms. I hear everypony step back. Now that my strength had almost fully returned, I can try to do more than just twitch. _Well, here I go._

I open my eyes, eliciting another gasp from everypony. Everything is blurry, but I can confirm that I am inside a building.

"Danny! You're awake!" I hear Dash say in a surprised voice.

My vision begins to clear up; I now can confirm that I am in Twilight's house. I look up and notice Dash standing right over me. _She didn't leave my side, wow. I guess she really is loyal, loyal to her friends. But that means I am her friend._

"Hey Dash. Yeah I'm awake." I say as I begin to get up.

I decide not to stand up, as it may intimidate the ponies, so I just sit down on the floor.

"Pinkie didn't mean to scare you," Dash explains, "She was just being, well, Pinkie."

"Its fine, all is forgiven," I say, eager to relieve any tension within the room, "I don't hold grudges over stupid little accidents."

"Awesome!" Dash says with a smile across her face. I look over to the other five, who also look glad and relieved. Applejack still looks wary, but that can be expected.

" Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I ask, a smile starting to form on my face.

"Oh, right!" Dash exclaims, "Girls, this is Danny, and even though he may look scary, he's actually pretty cool."

I decide to take over from Dash after she pauses. I have to admit, I am really fucking nervous. I need to make a good first impression on everypony here. I really can't blow it, as this is my new world and these are my new neighbors. _And hopefully, my new friends._

"Hey, I'm Danny Walters; you can just call me Danny though. I'm a human from the planet Earth and I have no idea how I got here."

I notice the ponies look more confused now, but at the same time, they look much calmer.

"Wait a minute," Twilight pipes up, "What do you mean when you say you have no idea how you got here? How is that possible? By the way, my name's Twilight Sparkle."

"Well, Twilight," I begin to explain what little I can, "Last night I went to bed, and this morning I woke up, had breakfast, went outside, and I was in Equestria. My house is still here, and all of the items inside are intact, but this makes no more sense to me than it does to you."

The ponies seem less confused, but there is nothing more that I can explain.

"I really want to forget about my world, it wasn't that great of a place. I just want to make some friends here and be accepted."

"Well you've already made one friend" Dash says, smiling. I return the smile, feeling happier than I have in a while.

"What do ya'll mean, you're world wasn't that great?" Applejack asks me. _Aw, fuck. Shit just got heavy._

"Well, this might be hard for you ponies to comprehend, but most people in my world are assholes. Meaning that some of them will gladly screw a friend over for some money, others will lie though their teeth to achieve selfish goals, Hell, some of them will even walk right passed someone who is getting the shit beaten out of them and not even try to help."

All six ponies look horrified, and haven't even gotten started yet. I decide that I'm not gonna go into anything else today; I don't want to scare them or corrupt their minds.

"Now I could tell you everything now, but some of the stuff in my world, I don't want to talk about yet." I say, thinking of topics such as war, famine, and Detroit, "Instead, I'm going to tell you about the most mind-blowingly awesome aspect of my world: Technology."

Everypony looks confused, yet again. _I'd better get used to that._

"Okay, ponies can do magic, right?" I ask, inciting several nods, "Well, humans can't. There are no unicorn humans or pegasus humans, there are just humans. We don't have any special talents to get us by, like flying, breathing fire, or magic. We do, however, have one thing that makes us awesome, and that thing is creativity. Over the course of our existence, we have developed technology that makes us a truly amazing species."

"Give us an example of this technology", Twilight requests, moving closer to me.

"One example is this," I say as I show them my mp3 player, "My mp3 player."

"What does it do", Twilight asks in a confused voice.

"It holds music," I answer, "Thousands of hours of music. That music can be listened to through these earbuds, or not."

"Wow, thousands of hours," Twilight says, amazed at the sheer volume, "Do you mind if I listen?"

"No, but I need to choose the song. Some of the songs aren't really, um, good for you, they swear a lot and stuff."  
>"Oh, sure", Twilight agrees as I choose a song.<p>

_Okay, think. What song, what song? Aha! Ghosts N Stuff is always good! _I think, flipping to Ghosts N Stuff.

"This song is called Ghosts N Stuff, it's really cool, just listen." I say pressing play.

At first, everypony looked confused, but fifteen seconds in, when the beat dropped, Pinkie started bobbing her head. By the time the beat dropped again, even Fluttershy was bobbing her head. Needless to say, they enjoyed the song.

"That was pretty, cool, Danny, how do make those sounds, though?" Twilight asks, mystified.

"They use technology and stuff." I reply, eager to progress this conversation. Everypony seems to accept this answer, and I begin to move on.

"Wait, how long was I out?" I ask, the question suddenly popping into my head.

"Um, you were out for about fourteen hours." Fluttershy tells me.

"Shit! Fourteen hours!" Everypony cringes when I swear.

"Oh well, not like I missed anything." I conclude, "I still don't know some of your names, care to introduce yourselves?"

"Sorry, I'm Fluttershy. I tried to fix some of your bruises, if that's okay." I hear the yellow pony say in a whispering tone.

"Thanks, Fluttershy, and nice to meet you." I say with a smile, trying to be as unintimidating as possible.

"Ah'm Applejack, I run Sweet Apple Acres with mah brother Big Macintosh. Ah hope we can be friends." Applejack says in a kind voice.

"I'm sure we will, Applejack. I love Apples, so you'll see a repeat customer of me." I say with a smile.

"My name is Rarity, and I run the Carousel Boutique. You simply must stop by; I would love some more fashion inspiration." The white unicorn says.

"I'm sure I could bring a few pictures of fashionable Earth clothing, as I don't really have any suits to show you." I tell her, hoping that she doesn't offer to make any clothing for me, I don't feel like trying on clothes for four hours.

I brace myself for a Pinkie barrage, and just in time, too.

"Hi! I'm Pinke Pie! We already met before, remember? I was like 'hi'! Then you were like 'ahhhhhhh'!" Pinkie says, imitating our previous interaction, "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I was just soooooooooo exited to meet somepony new!"

"I understand, Pinkie." I say, even though I didn't understand, nopony could fully understand Pinkie, "I'm just glad that we can start off on a better note now."

Pinkie then bounced off, probably to plan a surprise party. _Like I need more surprises. _I turn to the remaining five, who share worried glances.

"Just a head's up," Twilight says nervously, "Pinkie's probably going to throw you a party soon, like she does with everypony that come to Ponyville."

"Yeah, I had that feeling," I say, already knowing this information, "At least I can expect to be surprised now." I finish, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Twilight says, smiling.

I take out my phone and look at the time; 9:00 PM. _I should get home soon, I don't want to intrude._

"Well, I'd best be going home now." I announce, standing up, "It was nice meeting you all."

"Goodbye, Danny," Everypony waves to me as I walk towards the door, "It was nice meeting you too."

I have to crouch to get through the door, as it was designed with ponies in mind, not humans. As soon as I'm out, I look around. Not seeing any ponies, I decide to head home.

Within no time at all, I had reached the trail that led to where my house was. I pull out my mp3 and put on 'Strobe' by Deadmau5. It's going to be a long walk home, and I have nothing but happiness on my mind.

**Wow, that was a long chapter, I hope you liked it. I really have no plan for these events, I just think of them as I write them. From now on, I plan for every chapter to be 1.5k+ words, but that's just an idea, they may be shorter. Overall, though, I see them getting longer. Random Quote: "I Pwned you, n00b!"-any one of the thousands of seven year olds on Xbox Live.**


	6. That Night

**I just want to thank everybrony for all of the positive support, I am glad that my character (who is an exact representation of me) was able to personify so many other bronies out there. This chapter will be even longer than last one. Random quote- 'We are legion'- Anonymous (Not to be confused with omglololblahblahblah- Anon(4chan).**

_That walk wasn't that long _I thought as I moseyed (Yes moseyed, u jelly?) up to my house, gravel crunching under my feet. I had thought about just going to sleep, but I had decided that I needed to just relax after what happened today. I opened the door using the key I keep under the welcome mat and stepped inside.

"Ah, good to be home." I say, throwing my hoodie over my chair and walking into my bedroom. Okay, it was me and my brother's bedroom, but now that I'm in a new world (mentally tebows) the whole house is mine!

I walk over to my bed and turn my Xbox on, then the TV. _Ah, electronics, thank you for not abandoning me. _I walk over to my game drawer and take out Call of Duty: Black Ops, as I don't feel like playing a game with noob tubers at the moment.

After the overly long introduction sequence, I am online playing team deathmatch, and kicking total ass with my ridiculously overpowered FAMAS. _Woo! I love this gun! _

I decide to put on some music over my subs, so I reach over to my stereo system, select deadmau5, select Bounce, hit play, and get back to the playing the game with some kick-ass music in the background.

After about thirty minutes of gaming, I make a stunning conclusion; _I'm hungry. _I walk over to the stereo, hit pause, and walk out to the kitchen. I open the fridge, _Now what am I going to eat? Ham? Nah. Bologna? Nah. Turkey? Whatever._

I take out a few slices of deli turkey, put a few slices of bread in the toaster, then get out the mustard and a can of Pepsi.

*Knock Knock Knock* "Hello, Danny you there?"

Oh Fuck. It was Rainbow Dash, and I was totally unprepared for guests, let alone ponies. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit, wait, maybe this isn't a bad thing,_ I suddenly realize. I walk over to the door and open it. I see Rainbow Dash waiting on my welcome mat with an exited expression on her face.

"Hey Danny, is this a bad time?" She asks me, "It's just I was really excited to see this technology."

"No, no. It's no problem at all, Dash." I chuckle a little bit at Dash's enthusiasm, "Come on in!"

"Awesome!" She walks through my front door, "Nice house, by the way."

"Thanks!" I say, "But it's not really my house."

"What do you mean? You live here don't you?" She looks confused.

"Actually, it's my parent's house. Well, it was my parent's house, now it's mine, considering that they don't exist anymore." I look around, still taking in this fact for myself.

"Oh, so you left your family behind when you came here?" She looks kind of sad now.

"Yeah, and I'd do it all over again too if I had the choice." She looks shocked at this announcement, "You know what? I'll tell you about that stuff later, let's just take a look at some of this technology, 'kay?"

"Okay Danny!" She perks up again.

"You don't mind me eating first, right?" I ask, not wanting to make her wait, "I'm kinda hungry, haven't ate all day."

"Actually, I'm sorta hungry too. You got anything else in there?" She points to the fridge, "What is that thing, anyways?"

"It's a fridge. It keeps food cold so that it doesn't go bad." I explain to her.

"That's cool." Says Dash, impressed, "So is there anything that I can eat?"

"Yeah, I think." I open the fridge, "Do you like bagels?"

"Yeah, bagels sound good." I hear her say behind me, "How are you going to cook it, though?"

"Toaster. It can cook bread, bagels, stuff like that." I get out a bagel and pop it into the toaster.

"Do you like cream cheese?" I ask her.

"What's cream cheese?" She asks, confused again, "The only kind of cheese we have here in Equestria comes in brick-like clumps. I do like cheese though."

"Okay, cream cheese it is." I get out a knife and open the top of the container just as the bagel pops up.

I take out the bagel and put both halves onto a plate. I then use the knife to spread cream cheese onto both halves. After I'm done I present the finished product to Dash.

"Bon appetite." I say in a joking French accent.

"Thanks!" Dash says as she begins consuming the bagel, which she seems to enjoy.

I sit down to finish my sandwich, which I accomplish quickly.

"That was awesome!" She says after she finishes the snack, "I didn't know you were a cook!"

"Cook? Me?" I am taken aback, she called me a cook because I can make a bagel, "No, no, you see, all I did was press a button and spread some cheese, it's far from a skill."

"Whatever, it was still good." She said with a smile, which made me feel better.

"Well, now that that's done, I can show you some of my technology." I tell her.

I lead Dash into my bedroom and take a seat on my bed, which is directly in front of the TV. I motion for her to take a seat next to me, which she does. She looks around my room in awe, staring at my TV and my game consoles.

"What are those?" She asks, exited to find out, "Are they advanced technology?"

"Yeah, this is some pretty advanced stuff." I tell her, "Rather than try to explain it to you, I think I'll just show you."

I touch the xbox power button, then I power up the TV. When Dash sees the video feed, she gasps. I take out Call of Duty and instead choose to play The Orange Box. In no time at all, I'm at the Team Fortress 2 main menu.

"Okay, Dash, you need to understand something about this particular game," I begin to explain as Rainbow cocks her head, "It's violent. Your main objective is to kill people on the enemy team. It's a super fun and really popular game where I'm from, however. Remember, this is just a game and that's what I think of it as. I just play this to have fun, not because I enjoy killing people."

"Okay, but it still sounds really weird." She looks mildly horrified, "Doesn't mean I don't wanna see it in action!"

I press find match and choose 2fort (who wouldn't?). Now that I'm in the game, I have to explain a little more to Dash, who is still staring intently at the TV screen.

"Okay, this game is based on teams and classes." I explain, "There's the RED team and the BLU team. I'm playing with real people right now, just so you know. There are also nine classes, each of which contributes to the fight in a different way. My personal favorite is the Scout, who is super fast and really good at close range fighting."

"That's cool." Dash says as I select the Scout and begin to play by running across the bridge.

"What is that thing you're holding?" She asks, noticing the gun in my character's hand, "Is that some sort of weapon?"

"Yeah, it is." I notice a seemingly AFC (Away From Controller) enemy Engineer and begin to shoot him, "This is what it does." I finish as I kill the enemy Engie.

"Wow, that's violent." She comments, "But it's not too bad, it actually looks fun."

I play the game for about twenty more minutes, by the end of which Dash was actually enjoying herself. She commented on how she wished she could play too. I also spent this time explaining to her television and, to some extent, the internet.

"Well, that's enough of that." I say as I turn the Xbox off.

"Come oooon Danny!" She protests.

"No, I've gotta tell you more about where I come from," I know this may go really bad, but I'm gonna have to tell her eventually, so why not now?

"Awesome! This should be cool!" She looks at me with eager eyes.

"Dash, don't you remember what I told everypony at Twilight's house?" I say this with a cold voice that seems to shock Dash, "The people in my world are assholes. But that's only just scratching the surface. I didn't want to say this in front of everypony because I didn't want to scare them, but I trust you. Please remember, though, that my world is anything but cool."

"Danny…" she seems at a loss for words.

"Every day, when I woke up, all that I wanted to do was go back to sleep. Not because I was tired, but because I didn't want to face life. Life was awful. Sometimes things got so bad that I didn't even want to live. My world filled me with hate, spite, and sadness. But that last one had to be suppressed. I didn't show sorrow, nor did I show weakness. If I had, people would've used me and exploited my weaknesses. I didn't want those fuckers to mess with me."

"I-I had no idea." Dash looks as if she just saw a ghost.

"But one thing saved me from being a depressed jerk. One thing gave me reason to trudge through each and every day. That thing was the TV show called My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The show was targeted at young girls, like the previous iterations of the show that had come before, all of which sucked. But this new version was different, it had real characters with real personalities and the internet went crazy over it. It wasn't mainstream, but it had a fanbase over one million strong, half of which were men aged from 14 to 35, who called themselves bronies. I was one of them. The show taught many people to love and tolerate, and became a beacon of hope in a world of pain. This show is about the adventures of you, Rainbow Dash, you and your five friends."

"N-no way." She says weakly, "D-Danny, are you serious?"

"I don't lie to peop-, I mean, ponies I care about. I'm not Applejack, but I'm not a liar either. You can trust me." I explain in a cool, yet compassionate tone.

"What did I do in the show?" She asked me in a curious tone.

"Well, you're the element of loyalty, you love going fast, and you're my favorite character on the show." I explain as if it were obvious.

"Why me? I mean, I know I'm awesome, but Fluttershy's nicer, Twilight's smarter, Pinkie's more fun, and Rarity's more beautiful." She looks confused, flattered, and sad.

"Well, I don't really think that Rarity is more beautiful, first off, and besides that, you're super cool and you watch out for your friends, which I think is awesome. On top of that you broke the fucking sound barrier! No living creature on Earth even comes close to that!" I say this looking at her with a reassuring smile.

"Heh, thanks." She smiled and blushed a little, "You're pretty cool, too."

"One thing though that really pisses me off, though, is when people in my world assume that, because you have a rainbow mane and a tomboyish personality, that you are a lesbian." I spit this line with hatred.

"What! They think because I have this awesome mane that I like mares?" I seems angry too, yet at the same time, hurt, "It's just like before…"

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused for the first time since being here, "Has this happened to you before?"

"Yeah, at flight school." She seems hurt and vulnerable; I've never seen Rainbow like this, "You probably have had worse things happen to you, though, so let's just forget I said anything, 'kay?" She puts on a fake smile.

"Yeah, but what kind of friend would I be then?" I say in a concerned tone, "Look, just because I came from an awful place doesn't mean that I don't sympathize with anypony. So let's hear about what happened at this flight school, okay Dash?"

"Well, it started right after I did my sonic rainboom," Dash begins her story in a sad tone, "All of the bullies had stopped teasing me about being Rainbow Crash, which was good. Then one of them decided that because of my mane colors and my attitude, that I was a dyke. So all of the bullies started calling me Rainbow Dyke or Filly Fooler, and it hurt a lot more than Rainbow Crash."

"That's awful, Dash, but I've gotta ask you," I begin in a voice that hopefully channeled sympathy, "Are you really a lesbian?"

"No. I'm not." She stated simply, "I'm just a normal mare who loves going fast."

"Stupid dickbags, they're probably just jealous that they can't pull off a sonic rainboom or a buccaneer blaze!" I say reassuringly, "You don't deserve to be treated like that. Nopony does, but especially not you. You're too awesome."

"Thanks, I guess." She says, her cheeks glowing red now.

Dash begins to scoot closer to me. _Holy shit! This is happening!_

"Dash, you're the best friend I've ever had," I start, "You stayed by my side before you even knew if I was dangerous. You're already telling me very personal stories. You trust me, and I swear that I won't betray that trust."

"Thanks, Danny." She says softly, turning her face away from me.

"I only felt anger and agony in my past life," I begin, "But now, with you here, it's hard not to feel happier than I ever have felt."

She says nothing but nuzzles me gently, a gesture that obviously is meant to project caring.

"Danny, is it okay if I stay over at your house tonight?" The question hits me like a rock. _Or a Rainbow Dash._

"Um, sure?" I answer, confused. _Does she like me? Why me?_

"It's just, living alone is lonely and boring." She tells me, "And you're pretty cool. I kinda wanna get to know you better."

"Okay, well you can sleep over there." I point to my brother's bed, "But what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I'd like to see that show that you said was about us." She looks exited again.

"Okay then, just hold on one second." I say, beginning to search for my PSP.

I look under my brother's bed to no avail. Then I switch my search to the dining room table, which is where we usually throw all of our crap. Considering it's in the living room, we never eat there, and we need a place to put our electronics so that they are ready to go in the morning. It is here that I find it.

"Okay here we go." I say, displaying the PSP, "I have a few episodes on here, including the one where you do the sonic rainboom."

"Really! That's so cool!" Her eyes light up.

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome." I say as I lie down on my bed, motioning for her to lie next to me.

I turn on the power on click on the episode; Sonic Rainboom. As we watch it, I occasionally look over at Dash's face, and she seems to be enjoying herself. When the end credits come up, she yawns, telling me that it's most likely time for bed. That and the fact that my clock says 1:30.

"Well, time to go to bed." I say, turning off the PSP and setting it on my nightstand.

"Yeah, I'm getting sorta tired," The cyan pegasus says, yawning and hovering over to my brother's bed, "Well, goodnight Danny."

"Night Dash, see ya tomorrow." I say, turning off my lamp and laying down as darkness swallows the room.

I try to sleep, but I'm kept awake by the question of whether Dash likes me or not. I want her to like me, but I just didn't think that it would ever happen. I hear Dash sleeping peacefully over in my brother's bed, curled up with her messy rainbow mane. She was so goddamn cute.

I just lie there for a long time, thinking about my new possibilities for this world, when, around 3:00, I hear heavy breathing coming from Dash's bed. I look over to see her form sitting up, panting heavily and sweating. I couldn't clearly make out her features, but I could tell that she wasn't happy.

"Dash, you okay?" I say softly, getting out of bed and walking over to her bed, sitting at the side of the bed.

"Y-Yeah, i-it's just a n-nightmare," She sounded terrified, "I-I'll be fine."

"Dash, I'm here for you," I say, trying to sound compassionate, "It's okay."

"W-well, my dad always used to t-tell me how useless I was," She said still shaking, "H-He was always mean and would punish me if I failed any flying tests, or if I annoyed him. H-He would usually just chase me around until he caught me, where he would tell me how I would never join the Wonderbolts, or how I was an awful flier."

"Dash, that's terrible." I say, amazed that she had felt so much pain.

"S-Sometime, though, he would get violent and hit me. One time, he hurt me really bad, and I ran away f-from home. He caught me eventually, and punished me, but as soon as I finished flight school, I flew away. I packed all of my stuff into a backpack and flew to the nearest town, which was Ponyville."

"Dash, I had no idea, is that what your nightmare was about?" I say, putting an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her, "That's so sad, I had no idea. I'm here though now, so don't be scared."

"O-Okay, Danny, t-thank you," She says, her stuttering beginning to recede, "Thank you."

She wraps her hooves around my body and rests her head on my chest. I feel tears dampen my shirt. I am at peace, both in mind and body. I gently comb through her mane with my fingers, thinking that now, with Rainbow resting on my chest, I may be able to get some rest. I hear her snoring as I shut my eyes.

**So… What do you think. This is the longest chapter that I have ever written for a fanfic, and I feel pretty good about it. Also SOMEONE IS MAKING A 3D MLP MMO!** **Random Quote: 'Are you a spy?'-Rainbow Dash (Not to be confused with 'OMG SPY'-Noobish TF2 players). **

.com/watch?v=XUxJV3GiXd4 Link to MMO video, thank me later.


	7. Generic Crappy Chapter

**Thank you, everybrony, for all of your positive feedback on this story. I plan on continuing this story for a long, long time. There are just sooo many scenarios that I have floating around my head, some of which have been used before, but others I came up with on my own. Also, some of the stuff I use in this chapter I do not really own, I will go into detail later. Until then, enjoy the chapter! Random Quote: 'The Cake Is A Lie'- GLaDOS**

I wake up and try to open my eyes. I immidiatly wish that I hadn't, as the sunlight filtering through my windows causes me to shield them. Eventually, I get used to the light level and manage to open my eyes. I look over at the clock; 10:40. _Seems about right. _I think as I try to get up.

Noticing the difficulty I'm having, I look down and notice the cyan mare resting on my chest. Memories of last night surface and suddenly, I feel a million times better. Not wanting to disturb Rainbow Dash, I carefully slip my body out from underneath her. Thankfully, she's a heavy sleeper and I don't disturb her rest.

I slip away to the the bathroom with a new set of clothes, wanting to take a shower. I turn on the hot water, only to have nothing come out. _Well, I guess you can't have everything. I mean, electricity and internet access is totally enough._

I shrug and decide to just dress into my clothes for today; a generic, crappy shirt and a pair of generic, crappy cargo pants. After getting dressed, I decided to start cooking breakfast for me and Dash. I guessed that waffles were the best bet.

After putting two waffles in the toaster, I went into my family's computer room and snagged my laptop, my mp3, and my generic, crappy earbuds. _Wait, does this thing still get wireless? _I figured that checking was the only way to find out, so I walked outside, out of range for my router, and then tested the wireless internet. It actually worked, which amazed me. _Okay, so the wireless works anywhere, and I get electricity. I'm guessing that when I was teleported, every wireless or wired signal froze in time, meaning that I can get internet anywhere._

I walk back inside and pack the laptop into my generic, crappy backpack, getting ready for the day. I then walked into my bedroom and gently nudged Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, sleepyhead, it's time to get up." I say while combing through her hair with my hands.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh" Dash muttered weakly.

"Come on, a pony with an attitude like that will never get onto the Wonderbolts." I say in an effort to get her out of bed.

She didn't respond, but she got out of bed with a slightly more awake look on her face.

"Hey Dash, I made you breakfast." I tell her happily.

"Thanks, Danny." She says with a smile on her half-awake face, "What didja make?"

"Just some waffles," I tell her as I walk out to take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Awesome, I love waffles!" She asks me, tilting her head in a confused fashion,

"Cool, I hoped that you'd know what they are," I say, pouring syrup over mine, "Here have some syrup." I slide her syrup bottle.

"Thanks!" She says with a smile. She pours some syrup over the waffles and grabs a fork. _Woah, woah, woah. Wat the Fuck?_

"How the hell are you holding that fork?" I ask Rainbow, who is now chewing happily on a chunk of waffle, "You don't even have hands!"

"Well, everypony has some magic in them," She begins, swallowing her waffle, "Unicorns just got a lot more. Earth and Pegasus ponies still have enough magic in them to hold small things that they touch with their hooves."

"Oh, I get it." I say, happy to learn more about ponies, "And Pegasus ponies can mess with clouds too?"

"Yup! Were awesome like that!" She states proudly before going in for another bite of waffle.

"Heh heh. You sure are." I say, glad to see Dash back to her old self.

We finish our waffles and I go back to packing, while Dash says she needs to take a shower, presumably with a raincloud. _Damn, I wish I could do that! _I go outside and unlock the garage, looking for more stuff to take with me. I go into the back room of the garage, not knowing what to expect. I notice a stack of important-looking crates. _Huh, what's in here?_

I open the first crate and, to my surprise, inside was an unloaded Glock 17. _Holy shit. HOLY SHIT! I found my dad's gun stash! I wonder what else he has in here! _I take the Glock out of the crate and immidiatly open the next crate, which contains ammo, lots of ammo. I'm talking raid-the police-station-and-still-have-enough-left-over-to-wipe-out-the-buffalo ammo counts. It wasn't just 9mm ammo either, there were .306 rounds, shotgun shells of various brands and sizes, .45 ACP rounds, and many more varieties. _HO-LY-SHIT. THIS IS AWESOME! _

I spent about a minute loading a few mags full of 9mm ammo for the Glock. I put the G17 and the two backup mags into my backpack. _Why do I even need this shit? Duh, if something comes out of the Everfree forest, like it does in all HiE fics, then you'll be ready! _Content with this reasoning, I zipped my backpack and hurried out the door.

I see a rainbow streak rush down to meet me, stopping about three feet in front of me at eye level. Dash eyes my backpack curiously.

"Whatcha got in the bag?" She asks, clearly interested.

"I'll show you later, but I've got something better to show you now." I motion for her to follow me into the garage. _Well, I hope it works._

There, sitting in the middle of the garage, was my dad's dirt bike. A black and red Yamaha 300cc, to be exact. This, hopefully, will be my mode of transportation between Ponyville and my house. Dash eyed the machine curiously and showed a look of confusion on her face.

"What is it?" She asks me.

"This is a machine called a dirt bike. I can drive it to and from Ponyville much, much faster than I can walk or run." I state proudly, "I can go close to 80 miles per hour on this thing."

"80 miles per hour? That's pretty fast, for a land creature." She half compliment, half boasts.

"Yeah, which is why I've gotta wear a helmet." I say as I put on the helmet, which is sitting on a nearby table.

I start to pull the bike out of the garage, careful not to damage anything important. Once it's out, I check the gas tank, which is full. _Well, time to see if this thing works._

I get up onto the seat of the bike and twist the key, which is still in the keyhole.

"And now, ladies- err, fillies and gentlecolts, the moment of truth." I say in a dramatic voice as I turn the accelerator.

It elicits a rumble from the engine as the bike starts up. _Yeah muthafuckas! I got a dirt bike in Equestria! _I look over my shoulder to see Rainbow Dash cautiously eyeing the machine.

"Are you sure about this, Danny?" She said with a concerned tone about her voice. _Aw fuck, I don't even know how to ride a motorcycle. Aw well, might as well try._

"Yeah, this is going to be fucking awesome!" I say, elicting a cringe from Dash.

"Why do you say those words?" She asks me, confused at my language.

"Well, we use them to express strong emotions, and though course, they get the message across." I say, explaining the use of swear words, "But still, even in my world, these words are not generally acceptable in society."

"Oh, I get it. I think." She says, her attention focusing back onto the motorbike, "So, you're gonna ride that thing to Ponyville?"

"Eeyup." I said, imitating Big Mac, "I'll be there in no time at all." _I really hope I don't crash. That would blow._

"Well, I'll meet you there, 'kay Dash?" I say.

"Got it Danny, I'll meet you outside of Ponyville's entrance." Dash said.

"Yeah, I don't think that just driving a loud motorbike into a crowded town is the best way for me to make a first impression." I say sarcastically as I rev up the engines of my bike.

"Yeah, heh heh, see ya." Dash says before flying off in a rainbow blur. _That is so awesome._

I turn the accelerator, causing me to lurch forward. _Ok Danny, maybe if you ease your way into it. _I gently twist the accelerator, causing the bike to accelerate at a more manageable pace. Once I was down by the road/trail, I put in my earbuds, put on 'Threshold' by Sex Bob-Omb (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World Soundtrack) and went full throttle on this bitch.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream, while going 40-something miles per hour down a dirt road. I decided not to go over 60, I didn't like dying.

"FUCKING AWESOME!" I yelled, hitting my 60 mph max. If I wasn't wearing a helmet, I swear, the wind would've blown my cel-shaded hair off my head. Riding the bike was made much easier by the very smooth dirt roads. _This was a cartoon after all._

After about three minutes of pure awesomeness, I finally reached the Ponyville entrance, though I began walking my bike as soon as Ponyville came into view. I didn't want to scare the locals. I see Rainbow Dash sitting under the tree that I had sat under yesterday, lounging with her eyes closed. _This should be fun. _I think as I sneak up behind her, leaving my bike on its kickstand to the side of the road, along with my helmet.

I jump out from behind the tree, yelling in an attempt to scare her. It works, to say the least. Her body goes erect and she bolts up towards the sky at top speed. I collapse to the ground, laughing my fucking ass off.

"HAHHAHAHA! You should've seen the look on your face!" I say, wheezing due to laughter.

"Not funny Danny." She says, looking unamused and mildly insecure.

"Relax Dash, it was just a joke." I say, still unable to restrain a smile.

"You do know that I'm gonna get you back for this, right?" She says, a mischievous grin appearing on her face.

"Whatever, Dash." I say, unamused and wanting to change the subject, "Hey, why don't we head to Twilight's first. I want to show her something."

"'Kay Danny, just don't try to look too scary. Me and my friends are the only ones who know about you, so I'm going to distract everypony while you sneak off to twilight's, okay?" She says. _This is one of those questions that I'm not supposed to answer, right?_

"Uhhhhh, okay. I'll meet you there, right?" I ask, wanting to spend more time with her.

"I wish I could, but between the air show that I plan on using for a distraction and weather duty, I'm booked for most of today." She states, seeming sad, "Plus, I've gotta get in some practice for a new trick to make it 20% cooler. I might be able to meet you again after my practice, though."

"Okay, cool. But when and where." I ask, exited yet confused.

"Let's say, 5:00 at your house." She begins to blush, "Oh and Danny, thanks for last night. Thanks for everything."

"No problem Dash," I say happily, "Anything for my favorite pegasus!"

She then smiles and flies towards town, leaving a rainbow trail in her wake. _That is still awesome and always will be._

Thinking that I'd better wait a minute to actually walk into town, I look into the sky and search for Rainbow Dash. It doesn't take much to spot her; as she is busy doing all kinds of awesome tricks like the fantastic filly flash and the buccaneer blaze. _That is sooooo goddamn awesome._

_Well, I'd better get going._ I though as I began to walk into Ponyville, setting my course for Twilight's house. _Well, I hope Twilight takes surprises better than I do. _I think as her treehouse comes into view. I walk up to the door, putting on a smile. _I hope Twilight opens the door, not Spike._

"Hey Twilight, you there! It's Danny!" I yell, not to loudly while knocking on the door.

She opens the door, sees me, and then quickly gestures for me to come in. I walk into her house and take a seat in one of the many seats in the first room (Not sure what to call it). She takes a seat in the chair across from me as I take off my backpack.

"What are you doing here? Has anypony seen you?" She asks, immediately bombarding me with questions.

"Woah, woah, woah. First of all, no, nopony has seen me, and second; I thought that you'd want to learn more about my world." I say, unzipping my backpack and pulling out my laptop. I set it on my lap and motion for her to come and see.

"What's that thing? Is it technology?" She asks, staring at the laptop's screen.

"Yeah, actually. In fact, this is probably the most advanced piece of technology that I have. It's called a laptop computer, or just laptop." I say, logging into my account, "With this laptop, I can access every piece of information that my world has to offer."

"How?" She asks, simply as I double click the google chrome icon (IE sucks balls), bringing up my homepage; google.

"Well, somehow I have access to the internet, which is a large collection of information. Not just words, though." I explain, gaining her interest rapidly, "I can also look at videos, post on message boards, play games, and all kinds of stuff."

"Wow, that's amazing." She says, mouth gaping.

"Yeah, I guess." I say, connecting to , "Well, I hope you're ready for a long story, Twilight, because this is probably gonna take awhile."

**Well, first and foremost I want to apologize for this being late. Between homework, a power outage, and my bro's Wizard 101 addiction, there wasn't much time for writing this week. Also, I do not own a dirt bike or a laptop; they are just devices to make the story better. On another note, I just figured out that my Science textbook's number is 1337. No Joke. Random Quote: 'Why?'- Anyone who found out that Happy Feet 2 was in production.**


	8. Random Chapter Title

**I want to thank everybrony who supports me through this story. I forgot to mention that my dad doesn't really own a shitload of guns. Also, somepony mentioned on that it was not GLaDOS who said the cake is a lie, but in fact Doug Rattman. I apologize for this, I have corrected this error on fimfiction, but not on , because the process is much too arduous. Random Quote: 'WTF? U Serial?' – Anyone who found out that pizza is a vegetable.**

Two Hours Later-Time: 1:30-

I told Twilight all about humans; our inventions (excluding guns), our religions, our math studies, science, and our diet, which she seemed to accept much easier than I expected. That is, after I assured her that I wouldn't eat ponies. She was also writing down everything that I said in a book.

One of the hardest things to explain was how everything in my world looked different, as this world was more cel-shaded. It took awhile, and I had to show her a few pictures, but she eventually accepted the fact that my world had a different 'look'.

It was very hard finding ways to explain things without bringing up violence or anything that could lead to her asking me about my world. It took a long time for her to understand all of this, and I hadn't even brought up war, hate, deceit, corruption, death, pain, and everything else that makes life life, nor did I plan to. I was, however, going to tell her about the show.

"Hey, Twilight, you remember what I told you about television shows?" I ask her nervously.

"Yeah. What about them?" She seems confused at the question.

"Well, this may, no, this will shock you, but your world exists in my world as a television show called My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic." I explain, eliciting a stare of disbelief from Twilight.

"Wait, what? You mean that there's a television show about Equestria in your world?" She looked surprised. _No shit, Sherlock._

"Actually, the show is specifically about you and your five friends. It's more of a kid show in our world, but that didn't stop a bunch of guys and girls way over the targeted age group from enjoying and obsessing over the show." I explain, Twilight getting more confused by the second, "But the thing is, your world only exists as a cartoon, nothing more. It's fiction to us, thought up by a talented group of people, most notably; Lauren Faust. You have hundreds of thousands of people that would do anything to talk to you, Twilight. You're like a mini-celebrity."

"What? Me…Popular?" She seems unfamiliar with the idea, "No, no. I'm just a bookworm from Canterlot who's pretty good at magic."

"Pretty good? You're fucking awesome!" She cringes when I swear, "You're the most talented unicorn in Equestria, I bet. Don't sell yourself short, Twilight, you single-hand-err-hoofedly took down an Ursa! That's pretty damn awesome! According to most bronies, you're pretty cute too."

"Well, I suppose-wait. Did you say cute?" She blushes, "Well, I don't know about that."

Just then, Spike walks in. He casually gazes around the room, then his eyes settle on me. He looks shocked, but then calms down very quickly.

"Are you Danny? Twilight told me all about you. I was up looking for books about humans for two hours!" He seems mildly aggrevated, but then regains his cool.

"Hey Spike, yeah I'm Danny. Nice to meet ya!" I say wearing a smile.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Hey seems suspicious.

"Twilight, do you have some kind of spell that could replay what I told you?" I ask her hopefully.

"Actually, yeah. I just perfected it a few days ago. It lets me replay any memory that I had in the last two days in an extremely fast rate." She explains, "So in theory, Spike could understand everything you told me in the past two hours, in only five seconds."

"That's awesome. And useful!" I exclaim.

"Now stand back, Danny." She closes her eyes in concentration as her horn begins to emit a purple aura, "Spike, stand still, this will only take a second."

"Twilight wait! What are you-!" He is cut short as a purple beam (of pure awesomeness, I'm assuming) cut through the room and hits him. At first I don't notice anything different, then I notice that his eyes are swirly, like he's in a trance. _Either that or he's wasted._

"What the- what happened to me?" He snaps out of the trance, "Woah, I can remember stuff that you said. Is that what your world's like? We exist as a cartoon?"

"Yup, and a damn good one at that!" I say excitedly, "You wanna watch an episode? I got them all on my laptop."

"Sure, I guess." I hear Twilight say, I am already pulling up episode one on youtube, "What is this one about?"

"Well, this one is actually the first episode. It follows the events of you when you came to Ponyville." I explain.

"Oh, you mean when we defeated Nightmare Moon?" She asks.

"Yeah, come on, the video's ready, let's watch it!" I click play and the intro narration begins.

I honestly expect her to get bored of it quickly, as she had already experienced this stuff. Making it surprising when she not only didn't get bored, but she actually asked if there was a part two! We watched both parts all the way through. She actually seemed to be hooked, which surprised me.

"So, what do ya think?" I ask as the ending credits appear on the screen.

"Well, it's definitely accurate, that's exactly what happened on the night of the Summer Sun Celebration." She seemed surprised and jotted something down in her book, "How many episodes are there?"

"Well, ummmm, _Let's think, there were 26 in season one and there were three in season 2 when I left, so that means_, there were twenty-nine episodes by the time I was transported." I said, sure of myself.

"Wow, twenty nine, and that was one episode?" She seems confused.

"No, no. That episode was a season opener; it was twice as long as the normal episode." I explain, "Remember when the episode cut off and I had to pull up part two? That's where a normal episode would've ended."

"Oh, I get it." She says, writing something else down in that book, "So what are you gonna show me now?"

"Actually," I feel my stomach growl, "I'm pretty hungry, do you have anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I could grab something up for you, I hope you like apples," Spike says _Jesus! I forgot he was there!_, "Because we have a lot of them."

"Yeah, I like apples," I say as Spike runs out into the kitchen.

We talk for a few more hours, occasionally I have to skirt around issues, like when Twilight asked about fan-art for the series I had to be REALLY careful not to show any rule 34, lesbian, or cupcakes-esque art show. Thank god I had a lot of art on my computer already.

Two Hours Later-Time: 3:30-

I explain that I am still in school, which hits them like a rock.

"Wait, so you're still a kid?" She seems confused, "How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, thank you very much. No I am not a kid, I am a teenager." I am annoyed at the comparison, "In our world, you have to know a lot more to make it, so school go from age six to age eighteen, at least where I'm from. Oh yeah, and I fucking hate it."

"Hate? Why would you hate school?" Apparently, in Equestria school wasn't totally awful, "You get to meet friends and learn!"

"Hah! Friends! On my world, friends are fake ninety percent of the time." I see her face twist into a confused expression, "Also, learning is okay, if I learn about stuff that I want to learn about, or at least stuff that I'm going to use! I don't fucking care how you figure out a decagon's volume!"

"Why do you use those words?" She seems shocked at how easy I use the f word.

"Because one; I can. Two; I like to speak strongly, and these words convey strong emotion." I explain, clearly not giving a fuck, "Don't worry, I'm not going to blurt them out every three seconds in normal conversation. I just sometimes need to let emotions out."

"I understand. It's just that I've never met somepony that was so, um, foul-mouthed." She seemed embarrassed at what she had just said, "I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?"

"I don't have feelings. At least, I didn't used to." She seems shocked at this, "I had no friends, no foreseeable future, no love, and nothing to live for."

"Danny. I'm sorry." She seems sad now, a tear rolling down her face, "I didn't know."

"It's not your fault, nor is it anypony's fault. I really don't wanna talk about this now, kay?" I don't really want to go any deeper into the issue right now, "Well, I actually have to go now; I'm supposed to hang out with Rainbow soon."

"Oh, well have fun!" She says as I pack up my backpack, sliding (throwing) my laptop into the sack, then throwing it over my back.

I wave goodbye as I walk outside, crouching to get under the door. I look around, noticing the eerie quiet of the town. _What the hell, it's only 3:30. _There are no ponies walking around and I don't notice Rainbow Dash performing in the sky, either. _Whatever,just makes my life easier._

I walk to the trail and grab my bike, which is still there right where I left it. I take out my mp3, put on 'Move'- Madworld Soundtrack, get on the bike, put on the helmet, and kick the throttle.

In no time, I'm going 50+ miles per hour, dust blasting behind me. I can't hear shit, and wouldn't have it any other way. I see my driveway in the distance and begin to slow down. Coming to a crawl, I walk my bike up to the garage and put it away. I take off my helmet and put it on a nearby table and walk out of the door.

I open the door to my house, ready to relax before hanging out with Dash. As soon as I'm inside, I slip off the backpack and take out my laptop.

I walk into the living room and immediately sense that something isn't right. All of the blinds are closed and I can't see shit! I feel the wall for the light switch, relying on my sense of touch rather than smell. _Aha! There we go! _I flip the switch, hearing a satisfying click.

"SURPRISE!" I hear several dozen ponies yell, causing me to jump.

My whole living room is filled with candy-colored ponies. The ceiling has streamers draping down from it. I couldn't believe it, it was my party! _OH FUCK! IT"S MY PARTY! YEAH BITCHES!_

**I know, I know. This chapter is shorter. I couldn't really think of anything else to put in without spoiling future plot moments. I hope you enjoy the new title picture, readers. Random Quote: 'FUS RO DAH'- Skyrim.**


	9. Super Awesome Mega Party

**That's right! I'm back with another chapter! This one was going to be shorter, then it just ballooned out of control. I hope that you like. Random Quote- 'Bow Chicka Bow Wow'-Tucker**

I must've stood there awestruck for some time, because when I snapped out of my daze, everypony is staring at me. Suddenly, I see Pinkie Pie walking up to me with a smile on her face.

"Hi Danny this is your party! Remember your new here and I throw parties for every new pony in Ponyville! Of course you're not really a pony are you?" _Does she even have to breathe? _She said, taking a gasp during the break. _Okay, so she has to abide by some rules._

"Wow, just wow." I notice a few ponies giving me stares, some of disgust, others of curiosity, "All this, for me? A party? A crowd? Thank you, I-I really don't know what to say."

"What do you mean, silly willy? It's your party! Of course all this is for you!" She hadn't the faintest idea of what I meant by the comment, "Now go have fun! I set up punch over there!" She points to my kitchen table where a clear bowl of purple liquid was being displayed next to a stack of cups, "There's the record player I brought!" She points to an old-looking phonograph sitting in one corner of my living room, "Well, that's it, now have some fun!"

"Um, Hi everypony." I see that they're all still staring at me and I intend to make a good impression, "So, I guess you're wondering what I am. Well, to be blunt, I'm a human. I come from a different world that, while similar, is still quite different than your world. I am not here to hurt any of you, I just want to clear up that issue right now. In fact, all that I really wanna do is make friends, with all of you."

"So, what's this world of yours like?" I hear a pony ask. I scan the room, trying to figure out who said it, finding a mint colored mare to be at the other end of the voice.

"Actually, explaining that would take way too long and frankly, I wanna enjoy this party! Nobody's ever thrown me a party before! Hell, I've never felt this welcome in my life. Not even by my own species." I quiet down toward the end, remembering why I am so happy to be here, remembering why I hated life, "In fact, I absolutely hated damn near everything about my life. People were jerks, the world sucked, and most of the emotions I felt were negative. I really don't wanna talk about this right now, maybe later."

I could read the ponies faces. Some were curious, but most were sad. I just wanted to get the party started, however.

"Well, enough about me. Let's party!" I yell, somehow triggering music to start playing from the phonograph. Bad music. Think classical mixed with annoying pop. Yeah, 'nuff said. Somehow, the ponies seem to enjoy this 'music', but I simply have to fix this.

I look around the room and see Rarity over at the punch table, drinking the purple liquid out of a cup. _Hey, I'm actually pretty thirsty. _I walk through the kitchen, past Rarity, and over to the fridge. I open it and get out a can of Monster. _Aahhh, this'll do._

"Yo, Rarity!" I say, walking over to her with my can of Monster, "How's it going?"

"Hello Danny! Simply fabulous party Pinkie Pie arranged here, is it not?" She smiles, noticing the can of pop in my hand, "What's that?"

"Oh this? It's just an energy drink." I take note of her confused stare, "They have lots of sugar and caffine, taste good, and can keep you going for hours. It's got sugar and caffeine. What's not to love?"

"Could I try a sip?" She seems curious about this drink.

"Yeah, sure." I open the can, "Well, here you go."

Rarity stares at the can cautiously for a second, and then I notice her horn begin to glow as the can is levitated out of my hand. She moves the can up to her mouth, then takes a sip of the drink. Her eyes shoot open and she sets the can down. She takes a few seconds to regain her composure

"Wow, that was… different." She says, grimacing, "How do you drink that?"

"Heh, it's not that bad once you get used to it." I say, half-defensively, half-seriously, "I personally love this stuff. I love the taste, even though most people do recoil at their first sip. Wait, this isn't what I wanted to tell you, dammit, I always trail off."

"What did you want to tell me, Danny?" She seems curious.

"Well, this party is awesome and all… it's just that I need to contribute too, considering it is MY party. I already have a great idea of how I could entertain everypony here; I just need some help getting the necessary stuff out of my room." I say, hoping that she will help me, "I see that you can lift stuff with your magic, so could you help me? I don't want to sound too pathetic, but I could really use some help here."

"Of course, I'll always help a friend in need. If I didn't then what kind of friend would I be?" She seemed ready to help.

*SLAM* I hear the back door shut, turning around, I find Twilight standing behind me, smiling. Spike was on her back, panting and wheezing. _Like he actually walked. _

"Awesome party, Twilight." I tell her, smiling right back.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Pinkie's. We just all played our parts and made sure that you had a good time." Her face transforms into one of grim tidings, "By what you've told me, it sounds like you deserved one."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, me and Rarity were going to grab some stuff from my room. We could use your help." I say, trying to convince her to help us, "I got a sick surprise for everypony tonight."

"Sick, what do you mean?" Rarity asks while Twilight looks on, confused.

"It means awesome." I explain.

"Oh, okay, I guess" Twilight responds, shaking her back, "Spike, come on, go and have fun."

"Fine, fine." He gets off of Twi's back and walks into the living room.

"Okay, now follow me, this is gonna be so cool if it works." I say, walking through the living room and into my bedroom.

"Okay, now here's where the problem is. I need to move that," I gesture towards my subwoofer,"And that" I gesture toward my other subwoofer, "And finally, those" I point toward my double stack of two slightly larger subs sitting on the staircase."

"What would you ever need so many speakers for?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Heh, you'll see. Trust me, though; this is gonna be wicked awesome." I say enthusiastically, "Can you help me move these out into the living room? I really don't wanna break them by bumping into somepony."

"Sure Danny, we'll help you. That's what friends are for." Twilight says with a smile, her horn beginning to glow.

It takes roughly fifteen minutes to get every speaker plugged in out in the living room. There are two on one wall, then two more in the corners opposite to that wall. I know it will be worth it, however. _Now I just need a table for my laptop and I can run this party like a mofo! _I go into the computer room and grab a folding table, carrying it out into the living room. I also grab a pair of headphones. I set it up so that I can look straight into the 'dance zone'. This attracts everypony's attention, but I could care less, as I'm not ready to party quite yet.

I set my laptop on the table and run back into my room, grabbing a few cords for my speakers from under the staircase. I walk out through the living room into the kitchen, grabbing some grey tape from one of the drawers. I then walk out to the living room, pushing through the crowd to plug in the cords to the speakers. I tape the cords to the ground, to avoid tripping and unplugging. By now, everypony has stopped dancing and they are all looking curiously at me. _Heh, stopped dancing, I'll have to fix that._

I finally plug the cords into my laptop. I also plug my headphones into the laptop and wrap them around my neck. I look around and notice that everypony is staring at me, as if expecting me to do something. I see Pinkie Pie, who is absolutely reeling in anticipation. I also notice Dash, who is floating a little bit, to get a better view of me. _Boy, this is so fucking awesome. _

"Hey, me again. You're all probably wondering what I'm doing up here with all these speakers." I notice everpony seems to be hanging on my every word, "The simple answer; music. I am amazed that you made such an awesome party for me, but I'm not just going to sit by and let this party run itself. I want to help too and thanks to Twilight and Rarity, I can"

Everypony turns to look at Twilight and Rarity, who respond only with light blushes. I decide to take the attention off of them, as I want to dance NOW.

"Okay now, the main event. Before we start, I want to ask how many of you enjoy music." I notice several ponies step forward, including the one I knew as Vinyl Scratch, only she wasn't wearing her goggles. I could clearly see her blazing red eyes, "Okay, awesome. You are going to love this song, especially if you love dancing and awesome beats."

I notice Vinyl's expression change from curiosity to anticipation. I grab my can of monster, set it next to the computer, crack my knuckles, and put on Animal Rights by Deadmau5.

At first, everypony looked confused at the repetitive drum beat. When the bass farts came in (Yeah I don't really know what else to call that sound), I noticed a few ponies, such as Octavia and Vinyl were tapping their hooves to the beat, nothing heavy. Then 1:00 happened. When it hit 1:00, then initial beat dropped and I started clapping my hands together to get everypony moving to the beat, and I can't say it didn't work. By 1:30, when the beat dropped again, I got most everypony moving to the beat in one way or another.

Vinyl Scratch was hanging out in the front right next to one of my subwoofers, furiously headbanging to the music. Pinkie was bouncing up and down in the audience. Fluttershy was lightly bobbing her head. I was slugging monster and whipping my arm like a mofo. I caught Rainbow headbanging wildly too. I swear I'm gonna dislocate my neck if I keep headbanging like this.

At 3:00, the beat settled down and I was pointing my fingers into the crowd, to the beat of course. At 3:30, the beat dropped once again, and everypony went back to dancing. I was using my arms to keep the crowd moving. At 4:30, the beat was minimalized and everypony kept dancing, obviously loving the song.

When the song ended, everypony cheered for me. I took a bow. I notice Vinyl walking up to me. She looked totally wrecked; her hair's all wild and I can tell that she's tired.

"Dude that was an awesome song! How did you do that?" She is gushing, "Wait, almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Vinyl Scratch (_Thank you fandom) _and I'm the best DJ in Ponyville. You have to hook me up with some of those songs! I could make awesome mixes out of them."

"Actually, I didn't make these, nor do I know how to. The guy who makes these takes on the stage name of deadmau5, spelled d-e-a-d-m-a-u-five. He's a genius with house music, and apparently computers and technology are heavily involved in making this music type." She looks disappointed, but I do have good news, "I can still hook you up with tons of his music, that is, if you know how to make vinyl records."

"Of course I do! My dad owns a record company and I learned how to make records when I was really young." She seems super exited to get these records, "So when are we gonna make these records? I have a recording studio in my house, so you can name the time."

"How about sometime tomorrow, that would work for me. I plan on ending this party at, I dunno, nine?" I say, garnering an approving response from most everypony, "Wait, where do you live? I don't really know the town, having only been here for two days."

"It's right next to the bakery, it's the house with the vinyl record on the door, you can't miss it!"

"Okay, I'll remember that. I at least know where the bakery is." I learned that much while talking to Twilight, "I gotta get back to running this party, kay?"

"See ya," She says as she walks back into the crowd.

Now it's time to show something to everypony that they've never seen. Something that they would never want to see. Something that this world was nice enough to keep out. Something awful, horrible, but also necessary on Earth; war. I plug my laptop into the TV that is conveniently sitting right behind me.

"Okay, now you're all probably tired from that song, so I'm going to show you something now that will explain part of why I used to be so cold. That something is war." I get a few gasps from the audience, "War in our world is everywhere. We have a new war every, like, ten years at best. We don't use swords and axes to fight our wars. Even cannons are archaic antiques to us."

"Wh-What do you use then?" Twilight asks, eager but also afraid to learn. I see her pull out a notepad from seemingly nowhere and begin to write on it.

"Guns are the main thing that we use." I pull up a picture of an AK-47 assault rifle on the computer, which projects it onto the TV screen, "This is a good example of a popular gun, an assault rifle to be more exact. This weapon will fire small metal projectiles at speeds of over two times the speed of sound."

"What is the purpose of this?" She seems to have not grasped the concept of hurting somebody lethally yet.

"Okay, imagine if a piece of metal this big," I show the rough size of an assault rifle bullet with my fingers, "Hits you going over twice the speed of sound. It will go through you body, wounding if not killing you. This is an instrument of war. What is war like? Just watch this."

I feel completely heartless as I search Saving Private Ryan: Omaha Beach Invasion Scene on youtube. I know that this video will most likely leave most ponies in the room horrified.

"This video is violent. Very violent. If you are a filly, I suggest that you leave the room now that is unless you want nightmares." I see the CMC members begin to squirm, but they do not leave. It puzzles me as to why Rarity doesn't tell Sweetie Belle to leave, but it's not my sister, so whatever. Rarity's probably just forgetting Sweetie Belle in the moment.

"Okay, this video depicts the actions of the United States, or American, Army, which are the good guys, invading Omaha beach in World War Two. This happened over fifty years ago, so war is a little less gruesome now." I click play on the video.

"Ooohh, are they sick? One time I was sick and it was really bad. I ate baked bads and…." Pinkie continues to ramble on after seeing the first soldier throw up. _Jesus Christ STFU. _

"Pinkie watch. NOW." I say in a serious tone as the timer approaches 1:45. Pinkie seems shocked, but continues to smile as she watches the video. Then they open the boat doors.

I swear I have never seen a smile get wiped off someone's face so quickly. Pinkie's hair deflates and her smile is replaced by a look of shock. Everypony's eyes are wide and their mouths are gaping in a definite expression of horror. I really can't blame them. Watching so many people die so quickly is horrifying to watch. Even for me it's unsettling.

Then 4:20 happens, watching a person's leg get blown off is quite horrifying. Several ponies gasp in horror. The others are, as expected, too horrorstruck to even speak. When everything gets quiet at 4:40, nopony says a word. They watch as a fuel pack ignites several soldiers, then one soldier looks for his arm, and finally when an entire boat is caught on fire. _That's enough. I think that I've made my point._

I pause the video, though many of the ponies don't seem to notice, their eyes still wide in shock. Some seem to have tears in their eyes, while others are just frozen in horror.

"That day, over three thousand Americans lost their lives, while many of those who survived suffered injuries such as lost limbs, ruptured eardrums, and other things." The ponies stare in disbelief. They probably haven't had that many killings in the last thousand years, "This battle was just one of dozens that made up World War Two. Over the course of the war, over fifty million people lost their lives, counting innocent civilians."

They sit there, horrorstruck at the prospect of so many bodies. So many corpses. So many graves. I can see that most ponies have tears building up by now.

"And this war wasn't just an isolated incident. There have been many wars in the last couple hundred years." They just stare as I continue my speech, "Yeah, but that was definitely the worst. No war that I know of has come close to that number of deaths. Wars now are much less brutal and horrifying."

"Wh-Why?" Twilight asks, no longer levitating a notebook, "Why do this?"

"Some things are worth fighting for. The man who caused WW2 was insane; he killed innocents by the thousands and forced others into prison camps. A lot of countries, including the USA, decided that this wasn't right. We were fighting to defeat this man, to stop his reign of terror. In the end we succeeded, but not without heavy losses."

"O-Okay." Twilight says weakly.

"Listen everypony. I came from a cold, cold world. People are mean, murder is common, and I wanted out. I don't agree with war, but in a world like mine, you had to do what you had to do." I see how grim I had made the party, even Pinkie Pie had her straightened, "Listen, just because my world is cold, doesn't mean everything sucks. Watch this funny video that parodies war. It's pretty funny, at least I think so."

I go to Meet the Scout and press play; the video elicits some laughs from the crowd and definitely lightens the mood. I see Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie laughing in the crowd. I decide to show them video games.

"That video is actually based on one of the character from a video game, Team Fortress 2. It's pretty cool, wanna see?" I get a confused response, "A video game is a thing that we use for entertainment on Earth. One sec, I gotta go get my mouse."

I run into the computer room and grab the mouse from the desktop. I walk back into the living room and insert the mouse and boot up TF2. I see Dash get exited, as she had seen this game before and enjoyed watching it.

During the game that I played, which was CTF on 2fort, I played as all 9 classes. Most ponies were shocked at the violence in the seemingly happy, cartoony world. This, however, was the best time to show them the game, as they would think less of this violence after they just saw the Omaha Beach scene.

After about thirty minutes of awesome, I close the game. Most ponies seemed to genuinely find the game entertaining. Most were talking about what class they like the most. I heard Dash say she would be the Scout _No Shit._

"So, what did you think? I thought that it was pretty fun."

"Well, it was quite violent, though I do like the Spy's proper mannerisms. I do realize that it was a lot less violent than that other video you showed us. How do you live in a world like that, so crude." Rarity says, disgusted.

"Lemme tell you this, it wasn't easy. I'm not one for self pity, but I really just want to escape my past." I smile, "So, could you all maybe give me a chance?"

There was a collective smile, followed by a unanimous nod. I was beginning to be accepted.

"Look, there is ONE thing in my world that really made me happy. It's actually kinda hard to explain." I'm trying to figure out a way to tell them that they exist as a TV show, "Okay, you know books, right?" Everypony nods, "You know how some books are set in fictional worlds? Well, in our world, your world exists as a fictional TV show."

I get looks of confusion, disbelief, and shock from the audience. _Oh great, here I go again. _I spend the next hour explaining TV shows, then My Little Pony: FIM. It took awhile to explain some aspects, such as how the show was directed towards little girls, but I got through most everything.

*Rumble* _Oh great._

I walk away from the table, but not before putting on the playlist; Background Deadmau5 Party. I spot Pinkie Pie and begin to walk toward her.

"Hey, Pinkie. Is there anything to eat here?" I catch her in the middle of dancing, "I'm kinda hungry and really don't feel like making something to eat."

"Sure! We have all kinds of stuff to eat!" She walks over to a corner of the living room that I haven't noticed, stopping in front of a table which had all kinds of foods on it, "Enjoy!"

She walked back into the crowd to dance to Complication by deadmau5. I took a look at the selection of food she had set up. Cupcakes, apple pies, cake, salad and a muffin. _Sweet, last muffin! It's my lucky day._

I reach in for the muffin, grabbing it. Before I pull it back, however, I notice a grey hoof on the muffin. _OMFG DERPY HOOVES! _

**Yeah, Don't expect the next chapter to be as long as this one. BTW, I would like a decent list of some HiE fics, as they can be rather difficult to track down. I used to be able to track them down easier, but then I took an arrow to the knee.**


	10. Weapons

**Hey, wassup! It's locoattack1 back again with another chapter! I don't really know what else to say, so enjoy!**

The grey mare stared at me with a look of determination, as if to say 'I WILL have this muffin'. The look was kinda hard to take seriously, though, due to the crossed eyes. Still, I wasn't about to get in a fight with Derpy, or Ditzy. _Yeah it's probably Ditzy, now that I think about it._

"You can have it." I relinquish my grasp on the muffin, earning a confused but grateful look from the wall-eyed mare.

"Thanks!" She stuffs the muffin into her mouth, swallowing it instantly. I need to break the ice.

"Sooo," I began awkwardly after a few seconds, "What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Ditzy Doo!" She smiled, then quickly frowned, "But some ponies call me 'Derpy' behind my back."

"Hey, don't let them get you down!" I say in a supportive tone, "Some peop- ponies are just jerks. Don't pay any attention to them."

"Thanks Danny." She smiles.

We talk for about thirty minutes and I learn a lot about Ditzy and her life. She has a daughter named Dinky and is Ponyville's local mailmare (_Once again, thank you fandom_). She really was a decently smart pony, from what I observed, but was rather clumsy and frequently made mistakes that caused ponies to brand her as stupid. I decided to keep her status as a fan idol secret, as we also referred to her as Derpy, and having an entire race call her what she considered an insult would really hurt her.

I also eat some of the food, which is super awesome. Almost awesome enough to make me want to quit meat. Almost.

"Well, I've gotta get to the party, but it sure was nice meeting you!" I smile as I walk toward the table where I had set up my laptop, "We should hang out sometime."

"That'd be great!" She did a mini-backflip, assisted by wings, and nearly crashed into the wall.

I decide that I need to answer a few questions, but I don't know which. _Wait a second, maybe a Q&A-type thing would work. _I consider the idea, and conclude that it is probably the only way that I'll be able to answer all of their main questions about me.

I walk up to the computer and pause the current song; Slip by Deadmau5. This immediately confused some ponies, who were enjoying the music.

"Okay everypony, I know that you were enjoying that song, but I know that most of you still have questions for me and I'd like get some of those answered now rather than later." I saw the eyes of some ponies light up, as if suddenly remembering what their questions were, "Now I've got an idea here, why don't you just ask me your questions and I'll answer them. I'm not going to answer anything about war though, so don't bother asking."

"Why do your clothes look so bland?" I hear a pony ask.

"Well, unlike you ponies, humans have no fur. We rely on clothing to keep us warm. We don't need it to look fancy, so long as it does its job." I begin to turn a fairly light shade of red as I continue the topic, "Also, humans don't usually like being seen naked. I don't know exactly why, but it's just how things work."

"Okay then, any other questions?"

This went on for what felt like literally FOREVER. It was interesting answering questions such as 'who lifts the sun and the moon?' and 'what do pegasus humans look like?'. It was pretty fun seeing their reactions to some of my questions, such as 'what do humans eat?'.

"So, what do ya'll humans eat?" Applejack asked. _Well, here I go._

"Well, we're omnivores." I state simply, getting confused looks from everypony but Twilight, who has a worried look on her face.

"Omni-what-now?" Applejack seems confused at the word.

"Omnivores, it means that we eat both plants and meat." Most ponies seem shocked at this. I look over to Fluttershy, who looks horrified.

"Y-You're not going to eat us, are you?" She seems scared.

"No, no. I would never hurt a pony. The only meats that I eat on a regular basis are pig, cow, chicken, and occasionally turkey. I also hear deer is good, but I've never tried it." The ponies seems shocked at this revelation, "Thing is, I've never killed an animal, hell I even had two cats back on my world. The point that I'm trying to make is that I will never, ever, hurt anypony. I promise."

"You eat little animals?" Fluttershy still seems scared.

"Yeah, but I know boundaries. I'm not going to run into your house killing things, that just aint right. No, I wouldn't hurt any animals that you care for, Fluttershy." I see her relax again, I must've been quite convincing.

I look over at the clock and notice that it says 9:00. I've got things to do. Not that they need to know what these 'things' are. I think of the guns in the garage that need to be counted.

"Well, it's been awesome everypony, but I've gotta get some sleep." I see looks of confusion on their faces as I blatantly lie, "I have to clean up the house and get ready to go to bed. I wanna get some rest tonight."

"Awwwwwwww" I hear most ponies exclaim, disappointed.

They start to shuffle out the door, I say goodbye to each and every one of them. Vinyl gave me a brohoof and trotted out the door. _Hellz yeah, brohoof from Vinyl._

I and the six work for about thirty minutes cleaning up my living room and putting everything back the way it was. I had to tell Rarity multiple times that I was NOT going to rearrange my room to make it look better. After we were done cleaning up the place, I said my goodbyes to everypony.

"See ya'll later partner!" Applejack says as she trots out the door with a sleeping Applebloom over her back.

"Goodbye" I hear Fluttershy say in a barely audible whisper as she walks out the door.

"See ya later alligator!" Pinkie Pie says in her cheery voice as she walks out the door.

"Goodbye Danny!" Rarity says, walking with a tired looking Sweetie Belle.

"See you Danny" Twilight says as she walks out the door.

I look around for Dash, but she is nowhere to be found. I walk into the living room and see her lying on the couch, dozing off. _Okay, really? _ Wait on second, maybe I could show her, and only her, the stash.

The gears in my mind begin to turn, thinking of all the possible outcomes. On one hand, she might be scared half to death about the fact that I have all of those weapons. On the other, I really suck at keeping secrets from everypony, so telling one pony will relieve the stress. _I'll do it._

"Yo Dash!" She jumps up and nearly hits her head on the roof, then notices her surroundings.

"Heh heh, must've gotten tired." She says with a guilty grin, blushing ever-so-slightly.

"Yeah, no problem, I've got something to show you, follow." I grab my hoodie and put it on, knowing that it's cold out. I also grab my dad's garage keys and head out the door with Dash trailing close behind.

"Okay, what's up?" She seems intrigued.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough." I put the key into the lock and open the door.

"I got the lights." I flip the switch and the room is illuminated. It is a mega-shithole of a garage, with crap thrown everywhere and there only being one feasible path through the piles. I walk through it until I hit a door.

"Okay, what you're about to see, you can't tell anypony. Understand?" I see her bobbing her head furiously.

I open the door and I am greeted with the sight of several large crates and a few gun cabinets, all of which were opened, the doors cracked. Thankfully, no guns were immediately visible. Dash stares around the room in confusion.

"What's here? All I see is a bunch of boxes." She seems impatient.

"Well, it's what's in the boxes that matters." I grab a crowbar from a nearby table and advance toward the nearest crate. Dash follows closely behind, curious as to what is in the boxes.

I stick the end of the crowbar under the lid of the crate and begin to pry it open. It isn't easy, as I am not exactly 'athletic' or 'muscular', but I get it open soon enough. I reach into the crate and grab the first thing that I feel. I know two things without even seeing it. One; It's not a handgun, way too heavy and it has a stock. Two; It is made of wood, at least, the part that I feel is. I have several ideas floating around my head as to what it is, but I need to pull it out to be sure.

I pull out the weapon, and to my amazement, I am holding the very weapon that I always wanted to fire, own, whatever. I am holding an AK-47 assault rifle. It has a magazine attached to it, probably the standard 30 round mag. _Holy shit. An AK! This is so awesome! _I glance over at Dash, who seems to have made the connection between the picture I showed her earlier and the weapon I am holding.

"I-Is that a gun?" She seems frightened, very uncharacteristic, even though I could imagine feeling fear in such a situation, "What are you gonna do? Are you gonna hurt me? Are you gonna hurt my friends?" She now put herself into a hostile stance, though she seems to still be scared.

"What? No! No, I would never hurt anypony!" I say in shocked disbelief, and then go into a deeper, firmer voice, "I told you before, and I'll tell you again; I never want to hurt anypony, especially you. I've felt too much pain in my life, and the last thing that I want is to bring it upon innocent ponies."

"So, what's with the weapons?" She could already tell that most of the crates held weapons. She seemed calmer, though, almost regretful.

"I found them. This morning I found the stash. I have only two ideas for using them." I bring up my hand and begin to count off the reasons with my fingers, "One; Target practice. That's an activity where you shoot at non-living targets, like cans, for fun and entertainment. Two; I'm gonna use these guns to protect and defend you and everypony in Ponyville till my dying breath."

"What?" She seems confused, shocked, and amazed. I kneel down and look her in the eyes.

"You heard me. I'm not going to let anything hurt you or anypony. Ever." I say the last word in a cold, serious voice while grasping her shoulder with my hand, "I am living my dream right now. I'm not going to let anything screw it up, much less screw it up myself. I came from a cold place, as you've seen. Nobody gave two fucks about me or what happened to me. I never cared, never loved, and very rarely smiled. All I felt was pain, for the most part."

She seems shocked. _Here we go again. _I stand up and begin my story.

"Over time, I developed numbness. When all you feel is pain, it doesn't really hurt anymore." I look at my feet, depressed, "I had no future. I was just another head in a crowd of millions, nobody special. Nobody at all."

"D-Danny, I-"She begins, looking as if she'll break.

"Wait, you haven't let me finish. I used to feel that way," I put emphasis on the word 'used', "Then I came here. I now feel as if I can finally leave all that shit behind. I can finally open my heart. I can forget the pain." I close my eyes, embracing thoughts of my future.

I feel a pair of hooves grab my waist. I look down to see the cyan mare hugging me tightly, as if her life depends on it. I stand there for a second, amazed. Then I come to my senses and kneel down.

"Danny, I'm sorry. About the wars, the pain. You didn't deserve that. You're really nice and cool and I care about you." She suddenly stops hugging me and turns around, seemingly embarrassed at what she just said.

"You do?" I am surprised at this; I thought that this was a one-way feeling, "I mean, I care about you too. I just had no idea that you cared about me, and I didn't want to tell you."

An awkward moment passes where neither of us knows what to say.

"Yeah, soo" She is obviously nervous, as am I.

"Soo, I never did get to see you fly." I propose an idea, eager to kill the awkwardness of the situation. I see her eyes light up.

"You wanna? I'll show you right now!" We walk toward the door together, I leave the AK at the table. _I'll do the rest later._

I walk onto the lawn and sit down on the grass.

"Prepare to be amazed!" She bolts up at a vertical angle, leaving a Rainbow trail behind her.

Once she is in the air, she begins to do tricks. I watch as she does complicated twists and turns. She turns and arcs toward me, doing a high-speed fly by. I hear a whoosh, like a jet. She begins to ascend higher and higher, until I can barley even make out her as a small speck among the stars. _Is she going to….?_

Dash hovers up there for a minute and starts rocketing down at an unbelievable speed. I watch as a multicolored cone begins to form around her. She speeds up for about five more seconds, then a huge explosion erupts around her, creating an amazing light show and a loud boom. She begins to slow down and eventually lands next to me. _That was the-_

"The sonic rainboom! My best trick yet!" She is sweating and seems tired, but also proud, "Pretty awesome, huh?"

"I'll say. That was the most awesome thing I've ever seen!" I announce, exited that I had just seen a sight that most bronies would give anything to see, "Damn, the Wonderbolts were pretty stupid to not pick you up. You could give them a run for their money."

"Thanks." She smiles and blushes.

"Hey, you wanna come in?" I gesture to the door to my house _MY house, feels weird to say that._, "I've got a movie we could watch. I've got popcorn… and stuff." _God damn you social awkwardness _

"Sure, sounds cool." Rainbow replies with a cheery smile, "What's a movie, though?"

"Think of it as a longer, smarter, and better funded episode of a TV show." I struggle to explain it.

I begin to walk towards the house, opening the door and gesturing for her to enter first. She does so and I follow closely behind, closing the door in my wake. _This is gonna be one hell of a night._

**Well, there you have it! The day still isn't over and I plan to make the next chapter sooner than this one, as xmas break starts Friday! Random Quote: 'Eeyup'**


	11. Merry Xmas Everybrony! Author

Hey, wassup everybrony! Locoattack 1 (AKA Danny) here to wish you a merry christmas (Or a happy hearth's warming). Just gonna take this time to make some announcements!

The first thing that I want you to know is that my dad does not have a shitload of guns (oh how awesome that would be). All that he has is a .22 and a 12-gauge.

Second thing, I wanted to give some shout outs to some of my fans _Shit, I've got FANS! _Okay, on : SureFreeD, Insert Clever Name, Broneyofnoel, EpicBG, ShadowLancer, and last but not least, Josef4, who saved me from redirecting my story.

: Dylan Boggs, Love My Writing Or Else, Bearie, EpicBG (Same person? Please let me know), and KitsuneNoYomeiri.

All of you guys (and girls) really are awesome for supporting me and giving me positive reviews. I came into this whole'fanfiction' thing after reading Steelhoof and awesome stuff like that, so I thought I had absolutle no place among masters and that I was just going to waste my time. Thanks to all you bronies and pegasisters, however, I am able to find continued support for my writing. *Gives all epic brohoofs*

Final thing, wanted to tell you guys what my inspirations were. I loved Steelhoof, and would LOVE to see it put on FIMfiction (I'm talking to you basalisk120). This is the story that got me out of Appledash and into hetero Dash, and I never looked back. I'm kinda sad it's ending though. Another inspiration was, well, most every HiE fic gave me ideas. The ones that really gave me the best one were; Filling the Gap (), American in Equestria (FIMfiction), and others I can't exactly name at this time. I also loved My Little Dashie, I didn't read it more than once, though; too many tears. I loved The Conversion Bureau: A Change of Life, by FAR the best conversion Bureau story.

For all those that think guns don't belong in my story… Too bad. *Trollface* It's my story and I'll do what I want with it. I know limits, boundries, and what is acceptable. I will make the guns play an important role in the future story. They're not just there to scare ponies.

I got a 3DS for xmas, along with Skyrim. I can read fanfics on my 3DS, which means that I'll be able to spend more time writing on the computer. I promise not to _completely_ lose myself in Skyrim. Anyways, until next time!


	12. For Lack of a Better Title

**Yo, wassup! This chapter will be good, so enjoy all you bronies and pegasisters like this chapter. I will reveal the goal of Danny in this chapter, so get ready. Random Quote: 'Tis the season to be trollin troll-lol-lol-lol-lol lol-lol-lol-lol!'- Me.**

I walk through the door, thinking about what movie to show her, what genre. _Comedy? She probably won't get our brand of humor. Romance? No fucking way. Horror? Umm, that could actually work! Yeah, horror! _I see Dash walk into the living room, leaving me alone in the kitchen. _Imma do something nice for her, let's think… Bagels!_

I open the fridge and take out the bagels, which are wrapped in plastic. I acquire the cream cheese, a knife, two plates, two cups, and a large bowl. I set all this on the counter and put the bagels in the toaster. I then proceed to grab two cups and pour some milk into both cups. I grab a bag of popcorn and pour a decent amount into both mine and Dash's bowl. _Hope she likes this._

I look over at the clock and notice that it says 9:38. *Pop* the sound indicates that the bagels are finished. I take them and smear cream cheese over the surface of the open-faced halves. I somehow manage to balance all this as I take it out to the living room. I see Dash, resting on the couch facing my TV. _She looks sooo cute when she's tired._

"Yo Dash, got something for you!" She snaps out her rest and looks at me, then at the food. Her eyes light up as she makes the connection.

"You made me dinner? Thanks!" I set down the plate on the couch, to her right. Then I set mine down to her left.

"I don't wanna sound mean, but please try not to spill any stuff on this couch. This thing is a bitch to clean." I say, trying to sound nice, yet still firm.

"I won't! Don't worry about it!" She shrugs off my comment and begins to chow down on the bagel. _Jeez, she really likes those things._

I chuckle to myself a bit and walk over to the DVD rack. I look at the horror movies. _The Shining? Nah. Saw? Oh FUCK NO. AvP? Hmmm, nah. Alien? Yeah, that's actually really good. _I grab Alien and pop it into the DVD player to the right of my 45" LCD TV. I look around the room and notice that while cleaning up, we had missed something. Or rather, somethings; the subs. _YES! Surround sound!_

I plug the subs into the TV and dim the lights, grabbing the remote and sitting down next to Dash on the couch. She hardly seems to notice, however, as she is still wolfing down her bagel. I plop down on the couch next to her, careful to move my food before doing so.

"So, what are we watching?" She asks, looking up from her food, "Is it cool?"

"It's called Alien. It's a horror movie that got lots of good reviews" I see her shocked face, "Oh, but it still isn't as cool as you. That's not even possible."

I see Dash relax at the compliment, her face turning red. _Awww._

"So, let's watch!" The title comes up and I select play, the room now completely dark except for the glow given off by the TV.

I'll admit, maybe watching Alien with Dash wasn't the best idea from a moral standpoint. That one part where Dallas tries to hunt down the Alien by himself has Dash shivering and clinging to me. It feels awesome to be able to comfort Dash, or at least try. She curls up around me and winces whenever something scary happens. We finish our popcorn about halfway through the movie, but by then, both of us are totally full, anyways. I watch the movie until the very end with her wrapped around me, most likely in fear. I watch the last survivor leave the ship in the escape pod, the screen turning black and the credits beginning to roll.

I look down at Dash, who is less shaky now than she was through most of the movie. She is snuggled up close to me, enjoying my company and my presence. _Maybe I do have a chance with her, just maybe I can make this work. _I look over at the clock; 11:45. It's late, but not too late for me to have a kick ass time with my favorite pegasus.

"So, whatcha wanna do? You wanna head home now?" I note her longing eyes, "Or you could just stay here again tonight."

"I'd like that. Thanks Danny." She smiles gently and closes her eyes, leaning her head against my chest.

I stretch my arm until it is around Dash's shoulder. I rest my head on hers and embrace the moment, which seems to last forever. Every negative emotion seems to flow out of my body. When I finally decide to get up from the embrace, the clock reads 12:00. Midnight.

"Damn, it's pretty late. I guess I'm gonna go to bed, gotta meet Vinyl at noon tomorrow." I say, walking into my bedroom, "Hey Dash, what's the date anyways?"

"Oh, it's October 24!" She suddenly looks extremely excited, "It's gonna be Nightmare Night soon! I can't wait!"

"Awesome! I think I know what I'm gonna go as, but I need to get the design to Rarity so she can make me a head." I believe that my eyes lit up as I spoke the next part, "I know! I could hold a concert! An awesome concert with lights and fog machines and stuff! Just like deadmau5!"

"What? A concert? Why wouldn't you just wanna go around pranking people like I do?" She looks confused, "And what do you mean lights? I thought that concerts had music, not lights."

"Ugh, just watch this video." I grab my laptop and connect to youtube fairly quickly, pulling up the video of deadmau5's performance of Professional Griefers/Harder Better Faster Stronger.

She watches the entire video with a gaping mouth. When it is over, she just stares at me, apparently excited.

"That. Was. Awesome!" She launches herself into the air, careful to avoid contact with the ceiling, "You're going to do something like that? That's gonna be soooooo cool!" She squishes her cheeks together.

"Yeah, if I can find out where to get half of this stuff. I know I'm not gonna find the screens anywhere, but do you have any idea where I can get some strobes?" I need to get this whole muthafucka of a concert set up in a week. A week! This was going to a BITCH!

"Sorry, I don't really know about any of that stuff. Maybe Vinyl could help you out. She's into lights and stuff, but nowhere near this level." She looks excited, "This is gonna be soooo awesome! What are you gonna be for Nightmare Night? Are you gonna be a ghost?"

"No, I'm gonna be deadmau5. At least, I'll have his mau5head." I pull up a picture of the red deadmau5 head that I plan on using, "Looks nice, huh? I'm gonna get Rarity to make me one."

"Yeah, actually it's kinda cool looking." She states.

"What are you gonna go as? Wonderbolts?" I guess, expecting to be right.

"Nope! Shadowbolts!" She says proudly.

"Shadowbolts, aren't they the ones that tried to get you to abandon your friends?" I am confused, "Are they sorta like the Anti-Wonderbolts?"

"Yeah, they're the bad Wonderbolts! I've gone as the Wonderbolts for the past five years, decided to try something new this year." She seems proud of her decision, and that makes me happy.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be awesome either way, that's just who you are." I see her blush brightly, egging me to stroke her ego some more, "I mean, is it even possible for you to not be cool? I highly doubt that possibility is even remotely believable."

"Thanks Danny." She walks into the bedroom, "I'm getting kinda tired, wanna crash now?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I gotta get on my pajamas first, though." I see her confused look, "Clothes that humans wear to bed. They're typically more comfortable but less durable than typical clothes."

I walk into the bedroom and grab my pj's, then proceed to walk into the bathroom, leaving Rainbow alone for a few minutes. I use this solitude to sort out my thoughts.

_Jesus Christ! I cannot blow this! I need to make this work. I think I might need to tell her what she means to me. _I sit on the closed toilet seat, deep in thought. _Man I'm gonna blow this, I fuck everything up. From Rubik's cubes to relationships, I literally fuck everything up. I need to try, though. This means a whole lot fucking more than some dumbass Rubik's Cube. I will not lose this! I can't lose this!_

After an invigorating talk with my subconscious, I get dressed and get ready to talk to Dash. _This is fucking it, don't blow it dude!_

I walk out of bathroom, leaving my dirty clothes in the hamper. _I'll have to figure out a way to wash them later._

I walk into my bedroom, getting ready to spill the beans about how I felt everyday about her. I see Dash resting on my bed, obviously tired from the party. Her eyes still light up upon seeing me. I sigh, getting ready to tell my story. I sit down on my bed next to Dash, facing her and staring into her beautiful rose eyes. She rests her tired head on mine before I can begin talking, though I continue anyways.

"Hey, Dash. You don't know what being here means. You have no idea; this is like a dream come true, you're a dream come true." I ignore her flattered reaction and continue whist laying down and staring at the ceiling, "All those countless days spent in front of the computer, searching videos and stories about you. Reading them and wishing I could be there. Then even more countless were the nights, where I would sometime cry myself to sleep, knowing that Equestria couldn't exist, that you couldn't exist. It hurt, ya know? Every day was the same damn thing. But look where I am now, living the dream. With you next to me, I feel happier than I ever have before. The pain is gone, replaced by you. Replaced by happiness, the first I've felt in a while."

I sit up and look over at Dash for the first time since starting my story, and I am greeted by a welcome scene. She smiles gently, and then wraps her hooves around me in a comforting hug. I return the hug, and shed a tear, knowing that my pain is finally over, she is my painkiller. I let the tear flow down and land on her back, prompting her to release the hug and begin to speak.

"You know Danny, I don't wanna say that you mean more to me than I mean to you, 'cause that's obviously not true. I wanna let you know though, that you're the first guy to take me for more than a one-night-stand. You might say that I'm more awesome, but you are definitely pretty awesome to me." She resumes the hug and lets a single tear drop onto my shirt. I dunno why, but seeing Dash like this makes me feel both good and bad. Bad, because who would want to see Rainbow Dash this sad. Happy, because I feel like I'm here for her, like I mean something.

I continue to hold her until the clock next to my bed reads 12:20.

"Dash, I've kinda gotta get to sleep now." I lie down once again and turn out the light. I can no longer see Dash, but I can feel her. She snuggles up closely next to me and I begin running my hand through her mane. I can feel the world begin to fade as I drift into a peaceful sleep for the second time in a row.

I am in field, with Rainbow Dash about twenty or so feet ahead of me. _Woah, what the fuck? I… whatever._ I somehow agree with the circumstance I am in and begin to move towards Rainbow Dash, the sole source of familiarity in this seemingly abandoned field.

I try to move my legs, but somehow, I can't. It's like I am buried in sand. I look back at Rainbow Dash, seeing a scary sight.

She is strapped into a surgical bed on her back, struggling to get out, but to no avail. I can also see another figure materialize next to her; a human. He looks roughly fifteen years old, around my age with short black hair and an athletic build. He is wearing a pair of cargo pants and a U of M shirt. I recognize this human, but I can't put my finger on where I saw him. _Probably school. _What scare me about this human is that he is holding what looks like a nineteenth century bone saw. He flashes me a wicked grin, and glares down at Rainbow Dash. _No…_

"Danny, help! Help me! Please!" Dash is clearly scared out her mind, as am I. I struggle against my invisible bonds, but they hold tight.

"Let's begin." He says in an intimidating voice, stretching out Rainbow's left wing, "This should be fun."

I hear an ear piercing scream as her left wing is slowly and painfully sawed off, tears forming in her eyes. She looks at me, her eyes confused and sad.

I begin to talk, but no voice comes out of my mouth, as if someone has sealed it shut. I watch in terror as the person cuts her other wing off as well, causing more pain. He raises both wings and sets them on a table that I hadn't noticed before.

"A fine trophy piece! What's that now?" He responds to her whimpers of pain and fear, "Not the greatest flyer in Equestria now, are you? Oh well, let's continue. I have great plans for you!"

He sets down the saw and picks up a tool that I barley recognize; a very primitive, crude, jagged scalpel. He glances down at the quivering Rainbow Dash, who tries to communicate.

"W-Why? W-Why are you d-doing this t-to me?" She looks crushed.

"Fun! I've always wanted to be a doctor, and I've always wanted to do amputations. I'm sorry that I can't talk longer, but I have a very busy schedule." He takes the scalpel and cuts a clean line down her chest. Suddenly, I hear a ringing noise and the kid thrusts his hand into his pocket, grabbing what looks like a cell phone.

"Yeah…Yeah…No, you dumbass, I didn't kill her. Just tore off her wings…One thousand dollars! You kidding me? Yeah I'll be there!" He looks down at Dashie with a cold look on his face, "Sorry, but we'll have to cut this appointment short. I have already gotten an offer for those beautiful wings of yours. Goodbye"

He takes a pistol out of his pocket and points it at her head. She looks at me one last time with a scared look.

"I thought you would be there for me." BANG! Her head bolts back as the bullet travels through her brain, leaving a red paste on the surface of the surgical table. _No… That BASTARD! STUPID MUTHERFUCKER! ASSHOLE'S GONNA FUCKING PAY!_

My warrant for revenge has to go unsatisfied, as the dickhole simply disappears, leaving behind nothing but the surgical table and Dash's corpse. _NO! NONONONO!_

MY life is over; I walk over to Dash's corpse and begin to cry, the spell has apparently worn off. After five or so minutes of this, I look around her and notice that the cocksucker left behind his handgun.

"Well, maybe I'll see you later Dash." I grab the gun and lift it to my head, closing my eyes. I have nothing left. I pull the trigger. _Goodbye._

I bolt upright, sweaty and wide awake. Looking around, I notice that I'm in my room. _Which means that that was a nightmare. _I look to my right and see that Dash is still alive and well, though she was sitting up.

"Something wrong Danny?" She seems concerned, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Y-You're alive!" I grab her in a tight hug, crying heavier than I have in a long time, "I-I thought that asshole killed you. I'm sorry, I wasn't there."

She seemed stunned at my sudden breakdown, though she returned the hug. After awhile, I pulled away from the hug.

"What happened? Tell me Danny?" She seemed worried for me.

"Well, I had a really bad dream." I described the entirety of the dream, tears leaking through at some moments. I saw Dash's reaction go from horror to sorrow. From anger to sympathy.

"… And the worst part was, I couldn't save you. I had to watch. I promised that I would protect you, and I plan on upholding that promise. I just can't believe that I… I couldn't." I clench my fist and slam shut my eyes, trying to withstand the internal pain. I feel tears leaking through my eyelids regardless.

"Danny, it wasn't your fault. It was just a dream. I know that you would never abandon me. I trust you, Danny." I look up from my tears and into her eyes. I suddenly realize that she is right. _It is just a dream, it didn't play by the rules. I'm still gonna protect her, with my motherfucking life._

"And I will never let anything hurt you." I feel the tears start to recede, "I care about you more than anything I have ever cared about. You are my world, and I could never betray you."

I lay back down on bed, my arms wrapped around Dash. Her eyes are closed, relieved to see me relax finally. I hold her close and drift into sleep again, hoping for no more nightmares.

**Yeah, so cupcakes and shit. I would've uploaded this earlier, but ya know. Skrim, a 3DS, and Ocarina of Time kept me busy. I hope you liked this chapter; it wasn't the easiest to write. I did reveal the potential climax for now. See ya laterz! Random Quote: 'You Can Eat Shit and Fucking Die!'- Skrillex.**


	13. Good Selection

**I cannot believe that I got this chapter done so quick! Sure it might be a tad shorter than my others, but I still think that you'll like it. Random quote: 'yay'- Fluttershy**

I wake up, the morning rays filtering in through the blinds facing my bed. _Ugh, sun. Ugh, food. Ugh, music. _These three things flew through my head nearly every morning, and I tried to satisfy them before I left the house. Suddenly, I remember last night.

I look to my right and see Dash snuggled up tightly against me with a smile on her face. This sight puts a smile on my face. I notice that she is asleep, so I am extra careful in getting out of bed. Once I'm out, I grab my clothes for the day; a sweatshirt with deadmau5's head logo on it and random baggy sweats. I look at the clock; 8:30. _Wat da fuck, how am I awake so early?_

I walk to the bathroom and proceed to get changed, walking back into the bedroom with my pajamas in my hands. I put them back on the shelves. _Ok, now how am I going to wake Dash? _I decide to be gentle, just like yesterday.

"Yo Dash, you awake?" I hear her mumble something. _Here we go again._

"Dash, I need you to get up now, I've got to meet Vinyl around eleven or twelve. C'mon, I'll make you pancakes!" I try to use an incentive to get her up, and it works. She sits up and looks at me with still-sleepy eyes.

"Uhhh, pancakes sound good." She flashes me a weak smile.

"So, how about I wake you up now." She looks at me nervously, "Don't worry; it's just a good song."

I go to my stereo system and put on Some Chords by deadmau5. She seems relaxed, yet invigorated by the intro, so I leave her to listen as I walk out into the kitchen, getting out the pancake mix and humming the intro in my head. I pour four equal circles with the mix and set the timer.

I hear the beat drop on the song. _Yeah, such an awesome song. _I walk into the room to inform Dash that the pancakes will be done soon, only to see her headbanging to the music. I walk over to the stereo system and turn off the music, earning a confused look from Dash.

"What the hay, why did you shut off the music?" She seemed annoyed.

"Well, this is one of the songs that I plan on playing at my concert and I don't want to give away too much of it." I smile, earning a matching one from Dashie. _Such a cute nickname, _"Also, the pancakes are almost done."

*DING* _Right on cue. _I walk out to the kitchen and flip the pancakes while Dash takes a seat at the table. I quickly grab two plates, two cups, a jug of orange juice, and two forks. I don't usually use knives on stuff I can easily cut with the edge of a fork.

After I pour the juice, put back the carton, and set everything except the plates on the table I hear the ding again.

"Well, get ready." I put two pancakes on Dash's plate and two on mine, "I'm not much of a cook, but I hope you'll like this!"

I set the plate in front of Dash and put mine down in the spot opposite to her. I grab my fork and prepare to dig in, but Dash has beaten me to it. She is eatin- no, she is inhaling the food. After about fifteen seconds, she is finished with the food. _Jesus, she sure does like to eat._

"That was awesome!" She stares at me, her eyes excited, "You should totally cook more often."

"Well, I don't know about awesome." I feel a light blush coming on, "Even if I am, I really don't enjoy cooking. If I'm gonna do something a lot, I'm gonna make sure it's something that I enjoy."

"Oh, okay then." She drinks her orange juice.

I spend about a minute eating my pancakes, and that's me rushing. After I finish, I stack all the plates up in a neat pile next to the sink, not that I can wash them. I look over at the clock;9:00. _Still got plenty of time._

"Hey, I'm gonna get packed to go." I say to Dashie as I walk out into the living room.

I grab my backpack and begin to collect my stuff. I grab my laptop, my headphones, my mp3, and a mouse for my laptop. _Ah, the essentials, can't live without them._ I then put on my digital watch, which reads 9:03.

I walk back out into the kitchen and grab a 2 liter of Pepsi. _Never hurts to be safe. _I walk out the door, not bothering to grab a hoodie, due to my sweatshirt. I look up into the sky to see Dash performing for an audience of zero, well, until I came out it was zero. She notices me and waves, and then continues to fly.

I decide not to question this. _She's probably just doing morning exercises or practicing. _I do however, decide to take advantage of this situation.

"Yo Dash! DO A BARREL ROLL!" I yell, getting her attention. She seems confused at the simple request, but obliges and does a 360-degree barrel roll.

I watch for several minutes as she does twists and turns and all kinds of other crap that would make a jet pilot think twice. I am simply amazed, more so than last night as now I can see her much more clearly.

I am still amazed at the stunts that she performed, so I barley have time to react before-

"UGH" I am knocked to the ground, which thankfully is made of grass, by the cyan mare.

"Did you like it? Just a little routine I do every morning to help myself wake up." She says. _Not sure if boasting, or just that awesome. _She steps off of my chest.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome, like you." I say as I stand up, earning another blush from Dash, _I love stroking her ego!_, "Well, I've actually got some time before I've gotta head out. Think I'm gonna sort through those guns in the garage. I'm assuming you've got somewhere to be."

"Yeah, but not until, like, twelve." She says, irritated at the prospect, "I don't usually wake up until around eleven."

"Well, that would explain how hard it is for you to get out of bed." I make the connection, "I used to get up around 6:30 in the morning every weekday. Then I slept until eleven on weekends."

"Wow, six thirty. Must've been hard." She says with sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah, my school liked to work me like a bitch. Got around an hour of homework every day." This earns a shocked reaction.

"School! You're still in school! You're a kid?" She is shocked and confused.

"Hell no, I'm fourteen years old. You gotta go to school until you're eighteen in my world." I explain to a somewhat-horrified Rainbow Dash.

"Eighteen, no way I could do that." She is quite shocked, "I dropped out of flight school when I was ten. Couldn't handle the pressure, the bullies." I see a tears coming to her eyes as she remembers her past.

"Calm down, it's okay Dash. You've got friends now, like me and the other five." I change my stance from supportive to protective, "And I will never let anypony hurt you, emotionally or physically. Nopony fucks with Rainbow Dash while I'm here."

"Thanks, that means a lot." She closes her eyes and leans her head on my chest. I kneel down and comb through her mane. After what feels like an hour of this, She opens her eyes and begins to speak, albeit in a noticeably less sure tone than usual.

"So, um, you need any help with those guns?" She says while hoofing the ground. _Woah, definitely didn't expect that._

"Well, yeah, I guess. I could use some help, I'd also like for you to be somewhat informed of the differences between guns." I say, scratching the back of my head, "I've got a question, though; what's with the sudden change of heart? I thought guns scared you."

"What, scare? Me? Nah, nothing scares Rainbow Dash!" She said boastfully.

"Alien." I see her shiver a bit, "Heh, see, everyone's scared of something. I'm scared of the dark."

"Well, I was thinking that because you're going to use them to defend us" She begins, getting back on subject, "They can't be that bad. It just depends on who uses them, right?"

"Exactly! That exactly what I think." I say, surprised at her mind reading abilities.

I walk into the garage, turning the lights on. I walk straight to the back room and open the door. I flip the second light switch and I see the large collection of crates, boxes, and lockers yet again.

"Well, we better get started." I reach my hand into the crate that held the AK, hoping for more. I feel a grip, but no stock. The thing must weigh at least five pounds, and the barrel seems unusually wide and long. The grip feels like it's meant for a revolver. _Man the tension is killing me. _I pull the weapon up and examine it. _Holy shit, this one's pretty cool too._

It's a sawed-off double-barrel shotgun, but not just any. It looks a lot like the Ranger from MW2. _This thing's gotta have some kick to it. Should be fun, and loud._

"Damn, my dad must've had quite the taste in guns. Can't wait to fire this little bitch." I flash a wicked grin at the weapon.

"What is it?" Dash seems honestly curious, "I haven't seen anything like that before."

"It's a sawed-off double-barrel shotgun." I explain, earning a confused look from Rainbow Dash, "It's shortened and it has two barrels. The reloading for this gun is actually quite unique."

I pull the mechanism, prompting the breech ends of the barrels to become exposed.

"You put one shell in each barrel, then put it back down. It's actually pretty simple, if not outdated."

I continue to look through the weapons for another hour, finding a Mossberg 500, a .22 Rifle, and a M1911 Pistol. I look at the time on my watch. _Oh shit!_

The time is 11:30, I have to go now.

"Oh shit! I've gotta go now or I'm gonna be late for Vinyl!" I quickly drop everything and begin to run towards the exit. I run out the door, followed closely by Rainbow Dash.

I jump onto my bike and twist the accelerator. I look over at Dash.

"Well, I've gotta go Danny, see you around!" She flies over to me and kisses me on my cheek. _HO-LY-SHIT._

I sit there, my face frozen. I feel my cheeks light up, I can see Dash's cheeks are doing the same thing. I can manage one word, however.

"Thanks." I say it quietly, though still loudly enough for Dash to hear. I see her blush once more and then fly off towards Ponyville. _Wow, that was awesome. So fucking awesome._

I wake up from my daze and remind myself that I have a mission to accomplish today; to show Vinyl Scratch some of the most kick-ass music that the electronic scene has to offer.

Once I'm on the road, I gun the accelerator. I wipe the memory of the kiss from my mind, for now at least. _I need to concentrate. _I blast down the road going close to sixty mph. I suddenly remember; no helmet. _Big fucking deal! Feels good man! _It does, the wind blowing your hair back.

"Fuckin' right bitch!" I scream as I see Ponyville approaching

I drive my motorbike up to Ponyville's gate and dismount. I turn off the bike and put the ignition key into my pocket.

I see a curious group of ponies walk up to me. _Shit, don't got time for this. _

"Listen, I know you're all probably curious as to what this thing is, but I really don't have time. I've gotta get to Vinyl's in about…" I check my watch; 11:50. _Oh SHI-YAT! _

"So, what are you doing at Vinyl's place?" A mint green pony that I recognize as Lyra says, "Are you making music?"

"Close, remember that music that I played at the party yesterday?" I see several ponies nod, "Well, me and Vinyl are going to take music like that and put it on vinyl records so that all of you can enjoy it at home."

"That's gonna be cool, that music is so cool!" She says, the crowd nods in agreement.

"Well, you might wanna come to the mega concert that I'm gonna be holding on Nightmare Night." I get odd looks from everypony, "I'm gonna be playing some of the absolute best party music my world has know in the last few years. Add a huge amount of synchronized strobes and blinders, and you've got yourself a concert. Picture it; huge lights, awesome music, huge bass rhythms. Trust me, it's gonna be cool."

"Sounds cool, I'll be there!" I hear a pony yell from somewhere in the crowd

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Suddenly, everypony's piping in. I can tell that this party's gonna be huge! _AWWWWWWWWWWW YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH! _

"Well, I've got to go. See ya later!" I walk off, escorting my dirt bike to Vinyl's house.

In seemingly no time at all, I'm at the house that Vinyl mentioned. I set my dirtbike up next to the doorway, using the kickstand. I can hear a bass thump coming from within the house. I look at my watch; 12:01. _You've gotta be fucking kidding me._

**This chapter would've been longer, but I really didn't see the need. I can't wait to write the concert, that should be fun. I'm already comprising a playlist, but it's not just gonna be deadmau5. Random quote: 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'- Me after hearing LMFAO for the fourth time in three hours at my local roller arena (Mom forced me). **


	14. Insert Bad Joke Here

**Ok, I seriously have no fucking idea how I did this so goddamn fast. I must be high or something. Plus, I've been listening to deadmau5 the entire time (6hrs+), which helped me concentrate. Random quote: 'I am Error'- Zelda II.**

_Seriously, one fucking minute? Wow, that blows. Aw well, doesn't matter, I'm here. _I knock on the door, prepared to tell Vinyl my plans for the concert. I hear her voice coming from inside.

"I'm coming, one second!" She yells through the bass. _Must have a sick setup in there._

I hear the bass stop and then I hear some foot- err hoofsteps coming towards the door. _Hope she remembers. _She opens the door, and then stares at me, shocked. Her face relaxes quickly though, I'm guessing she remembers the session we had planned.

"Hey, you made it!" She says, smiling, "Ready to get to work?" She puts on a determined face.

"Yeah, but first I've gotta tell you something awesome I've got planned." Her face lights up with curiosity.

"Come in, you can tell me in my studio." She gestures for me to come into her house. I oblige and walk through the door and into her house.

My first impression is that it's a pretty normal house. First few rooms are pretty nice, if not normal by pony standards. It was then, however, that I walked into her recording studio, which is in her basement. Lemme say this; it's pretty fucking boss. She's got all of the switchboards, a keyboard or two, a few large stereo systems, turntables, and a large cabinet full of vinyl discs.

"Damn, nice setup you've got here. Actually, I think you've got everything you need to make house music right here." Vinyl looks proud at the compliment, but also confused.

"House music? What's that?" She seems to be interested.

"The music I played at the party last night was progressive house music. Speaking of party, I've got an awesome idea for a huge one on nightmare night." I flash her a grin as I take a seat on a nearby sofa, removing and unzipping my backpack.

"What do you mean?" She seems really interested now.

"Well, on my world, deadmau5 and a lot of house music producers put on huge light shows at their concerts. They had strobes and blinders, fog machines and huge LCD light arrays." She looked confused, "Look, I've got a video of one of deadmau5's live performances."

I open my laptop and put on Professional Griefers live, the same video I showed Dash. Vinyl has the exact same reaction; amazement.

"That's so wicked cool! Dude, I could set you up with some of those speakers and I think I have some strobe lights around here somewhere!" She begins to rummage through a closet.

"Hey, I think we should start recording some of this music, kay?" I have a playlist already worked out in my head, "I've already got my idea for the concert playlist. I think that we should release the album for the concert's playlist right after the concert's over, so ponies who liked the concert can listen to the mix over and over again."

"That's a great idea! I never thought of that. Anyways here are those strobe lights that I had." My attention is drawn to the three strobes that she is levitating, "So when do we record the concert playlist?"

"Not until I mix it. I need to make it so that the songs seamlessly switch, sometimes overlapping the end of one over the beginning of another. Makes the whole thing seem more natural." She nods in agreement as I think of programs I could use, "That's a pretty good idea too. You're full of good ideas aren't you?"

"I guess. Hey, we can still record a whole lot of songs. How are we gonna do this anyways?" She smiles and gestures towards a small, glass encased room with a single wooden stool, "Recording studio. I've got a few speakers in there to record my mixes, but you can use them to play your songs."

I walk into the room, shut the door, and set my laptop on the single stool I walk over to the subs and take the cord, plugging it into my laptop. _That's highly convenient. _I open my music folder and select play on 'Raise Your Weapon'. The opening relaxes me and confuses Vinyl into thinking that this whole song is just a peaceful vocal piece. When the beat drops, Vinyl's eyes practically pop out of their sockets.

I feel the sound thumping through the walls, the bass taking over my body. I have to resist the urge to dance, as the sound of my feet may screw up the recording. I see Vinyl headbanging wildly outside the recording room. She seems to be having a good time, which makes me happy. I'm glad that my world has something good to offer these ponies that won't be twisted. I am lost in thoughts of how to do this concert.

When the song ends, I walk outside to see Vinyl beaming at me. She seems quite happy at this song.

"Dude, that song was so cool! You have more, right?" She seems concerned.

"Oh hell yeah! He made over seventy songs." This causes Vinyl to light up.

"Let's record some more!" She says with a smile, "By the way, what's that picture on your shirt? Is that a mouse?"

"Actually, this is the trademark of deadmau5. He wears an oversized mau5head when he performs, it's pretty cool." I continue, "I'm actually going to get Rarity to make me one for the concert. I'm thinking all black with red features, because it is Nightmare Night."

"Hm, that's neat. I guess my goggles would be my trademark, then." She says, thinking.

"Yeah, bronies were always wondering what color your eyes are. Most of them guessed red, though." I say, "You're most known feature among bronies is your goggles, they're pretty cool. You're also known as a cool DJ, even though nobody has heard your music."

"Wait, do you wanna hear me do a quick mix?" She asks, clearly eager to use her turntables to impress me.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome! I've always wanted to hear you perform." I say, sitting down on the couch, next to my backpack.

"Ok, here we go then." She walks over to her turntables and uses her magic to levitate two records and put them on the turntables. Once the needles are on the records, classical music starts to play. The first thing that I notice is that the quality of the sound was awesome! It was literally as good if not better than our music. Suddenly, I hear scratching. She begins to meld the songs together, creating an amazing mix that would make any DJ that I've listened to jealous. She mixed some heavy bass into the song and made me practically start tripping on the beat. Then the music started to slow down and become quieter. Before I knew it, the mix was over.

"So, whaddya think? Pretty cool, right?" She looked quite proud of herself.

"Damn straight! That was the best DJ mix that I've ever heard! If you were on my world you'd be pretty damn famous!" I see her blush at the compliment, "I mean, you're the only DJ that I know of that can remix a classical music piece to make it sound at home in the dance floor. That takes serious skill."

"Thanks, you wanna get back to recording now?" She seems eager to hear more of my music.

"Sure can, I've already know what song to play next." I get off the sofa and walk into the recording room, Vinyl closing the door behind me.

I walk over to the laptop and select 'The 16th Hour'. The opening beat has me itching to start using my fingers to point it out. I have to resist the urge and instead begin to bob my entire body, rocking back and forth to the beat. I look out to see that Vinyl is now wearing a pair of large headphones with her cutie mark engraved on them. _That's pretty cool. _She too is bobbing her head to the beat, occasionally closing her eyes and getting lost in the melody. Eventually, however, the song ends and I walk out the door.

"That one was really cool. I slipped into a trance for a while there. Are a lot of his songs like that?" She asks.

"Well, yeah. Some are more relaxed than others, some are made for partying. Just like any other artist, he sticks to a general genre, but varies within said genre." She seems content at this explanation.

"I get it. So what's next?" She seems eager to get all of these songs on vinyl.

"Well, you'll see. This is an older song than the others that I've showed you, but it's still pretty awesome." I walk back into the recording room and closed the door, eager to show her some more music. _I'm gonna stick to deadmau5 today, but only the stuff that I'm not playing at the concert. That means definitely no Ghosts N Stuff or Moar Ghosts N Stuff._

I walk over to my laptop and press play on 'The Reward Is Cheese'. I bounce my head gently to a nice intro before the song plunges into a mildly repetitive beat. Vinyl looks like she's having a good time just headbanging to this song. _Can't wait to see how much fun she has at the party. _I love seeing ponies having fun involving things that my world creates, just makes me happy. Eventually the song ends, but she motions for me to start a new one immediately. _Ok whatever. _I open 'Soma' and the bass begins to hit immediately. I haven't heard this song much, but I know it's pretty good.

I sit there bobbing my head to another awesome song as the second layer is added. _Yeah this song is pretty cool. _Vinyl seems content with the beat, not headbanging as wildly as usual, but still getting it. Suddenly, I see another pony walk into the room. Not just any pony, but the last pony I would expect to voluntarily walk into a DJ's recording studio; Octavia. She looks mildly pleased at the music and begins to talk to Vinyl. I can't hear anything other than the song, so I have to guess as to what's happening.

I can see that Octavia somewhat enjoys the music, but that's not what I'm wondering. What I'm wondering is what the hell is she doing here in Vinyl's house? Are they… together? Well if they are, doesn't mean shit to me. Suddenly the mood of the song changes as it plunges into a nice, emotional piano melody. I can see that both Vinyl and Octavia are shocked at the sudden change, but to me, it's nothing. I've heard 'Strobe' and 'HR 8938 Cephei', so this little bit of emotion was nothing compared to those.

Once the song drops again, both mares move to the music in their own way. Vinyl wildly headbangs to the beat while Octavia gently points out the rhythm with her hoof, almost as if she's conducting it. I sort of combine both. When the song drops into the piano again, they are both mildly shocked. They are even more shocked when they hear the melody begin to 'screw up', which is actually a part of the song. When the song is over, I walk out the door, ready for a very awkward conversation.

"So we have a visitor? And who are you, may I ask?" I try to sound polite, knowing that Octavia most likely came from a high-class area.

"My name is Octavia, and yours is Danny, right? I was at your party." She says politely.

"Yeah, that's me. Me and Vinyl are just mixing a record together. I'm using some of deadmau5's songs for the album, though I am surprised that you came here. You don't strike me as someone who would enjoy this type of music." I say, explaining my confusion.

"Well, I actually do quite enjoy this type of music, whatever it is called. I also came here to see Vinyl." She blushes at the last line _Yeah, they're totally together,_ "What kind of music is that, may I ask? I've never heard anything like it."

"It's called house music. If you really like it, you should come to the concert that I'm gonna set up on Nightmare Night. I'll be playing his best songs there." I say, happy to see that even Octavia liked the music, "Not saying that these songs aren't good, just saying that I'm saving the best for later."

"I get it. I do that all the time when I have cello concerts. I save my most elegant pieces to be played at the concerts and sold as records afterwards. I hate spoiling the best." She says, apparently understanding my plan, "I think that I will go to your concert, it sounds quite enjoyable. Are you going to play another song?"

"Of course I will! I have a crapload of music by him." I say, walking back into the music room.

I walk over and play the song 'FML'. I personally am unsure if they will enjoy this song, as there is little in the way of any actual notes. I, however, start to headbang to the song, enjoying the barrage of beats. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Vinyl and Octavia enjoying the beat too. Once the beat drops, they really seem to start enjoying the song. I have an awesome time just headbanging to myself, as the song is so cool. When it ends, I decide to put on another song immediately.

I decide that a hardcore headbanger is needed at the moment, so I select 'sofi needs a ladder'. They seem to be anticipating the drop before it happens, which is good. Then the snares kick it and I start to headbang, with Vinyl doing the same. Then the beat actually drops, and Octavia is genuinely surprised at the sheer amount of bass in this song. Vinyl seems to be enjoying the beat, and so does Octavia, after she gets used to it. When the singer starts, they both look confused. They look at each other and smile, continuing to move to the beat.

When the song ends, I play 'Bad Selection', then 'Cthulu Sleeps', then I finish with 'Lack of a Better Name'. They seem to like these songs too, as do I. After I finish the last song, I unplug my laptop and walk out of the recording room. I walk up to Vinyl Scratch, who is busy messing with some sort of machine. I decide to leave her to her work. I instead decide to walk over to Octavia to ask her opinion on the songs.

"So, what did you think?" I ask, smiling.

"I liked it; I think that this album will sell well. I enjoyed the beats and the rhythms, they all came together to make the songs quite nice." She says smiling.

"Whoa, album? Vinyl, you know about this?" I look over at the white unicorn.

"Yeah, I've got all of the music on this record." She motions with her eyes to the record that she is levitating above her head, "I just need some cover art, track names, times, and a album name. I'll release it under my record company; P0n3 records."

"Well, that's mega kick-ass. I think I could use photo manipulation software on my computer to make an album cover design in less than two hours. You can use that as a basis." She looks surprised at the fact that I can do this.

"Photo what software?" The two ponies say in unison, walking over to me.

"I could use a program on my computer to make a album cover for the album." I say, explaining, "I've already got a name."

"What's that?" Vinyl asks, curious.

"Well, deadmau5 has odd album titles. For example; Random Album Title, For Lack of a Better Name, and 4x4=12." They look confused at this, but seem to accept it by nodding to each other, "I thought that I should keep this tradition and release this album under the title of 'No Good Names'."

"No good names, hmm, I like it. Kinda random and funny." Vinyl says, approving of my idea.

"Well, I've got to get going. I'll see you later, Vinyl." Octavia says, walking up the stairs. I wait until I hear the front door shut, then I start to question Vinyl.

"Sooo, are you and her, like, a couple?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, I met her about two months ago at a nightclub. Funny how things work out." She smiles and blushes. _Wow, she's pretty open about it. _"She's all into the slow music, but now I think you've brought a genre that we can both appreciate. Thanks for that."

"No prob! Now, I've gotta get to work on this album cover." I open my laptop and double click on the GIMP logo on my desktop.

I open the picture file that I labeled 'Simple Deadmau5'. It's just a simple mau5head with the word 'Deadmau5' below it. I change the color of the mau5head to red, resize the canvas to be 900x900, add the words 'no good name5' below 'Deadmau5'. I need to add the logo for the record company Vinyl owns, so I get up and ask her about it.

"Hey, is there some kind of logo that you use?" I ask her.

"Yeah, right here." She shows me a picture of her cutie mark with the words P0n3 Records next to it.

"Okay, thanks." I say as I continue my work, making said logo and putting it in the corner. _Yeah, that looks pretty cool. _I say, saving the front cover as a jpeg.

I open another GIMP screen and begin to work on the back cover. In no time at all, I've got that done too. I put the names of the songs going down the back of the cover, with a mau5face (but no head) in the corner. _That looks pretty nice._

I save the back cover and approach Vinyl, who seems to be doing some DJing with her headphones plugged in. I tap her on the shoulder gently, causing her to jump. She takes off the headphones and looks at me.

"You finished?" She asks, looking at the laptop that I'm clutching in my right arm.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. You should like it." I show her the front and back cover and she nods.

"Nice, nice. I like your style, clean but still cool." She says, smiling and approving.

"Okay, then I guess I could print this image out when I get home. I deliver them to you tomorrow." I say, closing my laptop. *Rumble* _Oh great._

"Heh, lemme guess, you're hungry?" She says snickering.

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry. You got anything to eat?" I ask, "Don't mean to sound rude."

"No problem, after what you did for me, helping you to a meal's the least I can do." Vinyl says with a smile.

"Thanks, you're pretty cool." She smiles at the compliment, "So what do you have."

I pack up my stuff and put on my backpack. I walk up the stairs, following Vinyl. I follow her into what is presumably her kitchen and take a seat.

"I've got salad, cupcakes, apples, and some sandwiches." She says, looking through her pantry, "What do you want?"

"Um, salad with an apple. Oh, and do you have any cups?" I ask her, remembering the Pepsi bottle in my pack, "I've got a bottle of Pepsi with me and you might want to try some."

"What's Pepsi? Is it a drink?" She asks, curious of the bottle I am now pulling out of my backpack. She gets out the food I request, along with two cups.

"Yeah, it's pretty tasty. Got a kick to it, non-alcoholic though." I say, reassuring her that we're not going to get wasted by drinking it. I pour some in both cups, "Here, try some."

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it" She takes a sip and immediately recoils. Unlike Rarity, however, she takes a second sip, then a third. She eventually finishes the entire cup, along with me.

"That was pretty good. Your world's got a lot of cool stuff, doesn't it?" She asks, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it does. It also has a lot of fucked up shit, though. That's why I prefer this world a million times over." I say, talking a very tired voice.

"Oh yeah, the wars. That stinks, I don't how you live with that stuff." She says, suddenly not looking happy.

"Well, it wasn't a happy existence, that's for damn sure. I pretty much hated everything, but now that I'm here, I'm happy." I say, trying to make her feel better, "Anyways, I've gotta get going."

"See ya around Danny! Don't forget those prints you're supposed to give me." She says, reminding me.

"I won't, geez. See ya!" I walk out the door.

"Okay, now I need to see Rarity about my mau5head." I think out loud, seeing as there are no ponies around. Wait one second, what's the time? I look at my watch; 3:00. _Okay, not too late. If I'm quick, then I should be able to get some mixing in as well._

I begin to walk to Rarity's, escorting my bike. I see Rarity's store coming up. In no time, I'm in front of the store. I put my bike's kickstand up and begin to walk in. Suddenly I hear a voice yelling.

"Sweetie Belle is WHERE!" I hear the familiar voice of Rarity scream through the walls of the store. _Oh god, this CAN'T be good._

**Holy shit, that was fast. I think I did a good job on this one, at least better than the last one. I tried to give the ending a little pizzazz. I think that the cliffhanger is good. Random quote: 'But I used a reliable source!'- Kid who used Wikipedia on his school report.**

**Here's the link for the cover that I made. YES I made this. **

**.com/art/No-Good-Name5-277315040**


	15. Sometimes Things Get Complicated

**I made a new chapter. I hope you like. That's it. Random Quote: 'Hi Friend'- Deadmau5.**

_Oh shit, what did Sweetie Belle do this time? _MY head was spinning with all of the places that the little filly could've run off to. The one place that stuck in my mind was the Everfree Forest, which seems to be the most likely place. _Well, guess I'll have to find out._

I walk through the doorway and am immediately greeted by the sight of an extremely worried looking Rarity rushing towards me. She manages to come to a halt before colliding with me. I catch sight of an equally worried looking Applejack behind Rarity.

"Danny, we have to find Sweetie Belle now!" She tries to push me away.

"What's wrong? Where is she?" I ask the two mares, confused and also worried.

"Well, I haven't seen mah Applebloom all day and I've done some asking around town to try and find out where she might've gone. Turns out that somepony saw the crusaders headin' towards the Everfree forest around an hour ago." She says the next part with a worried face, "Says they were yellin' something like 'Cutie Mark Crusader Monster Hunters'."

"Well, I could help you find them. Last thing I wanna hear is that some fillies got hurt in the Everfree." I say, crossing my arms, "Gimme one sec to get ready."

"As you wish, but please do hurry." Rarity says, sounding worried.

I walk behind a corner open my backpack, rummaging through it to find something useful. _There's gotta be something good in here. _Then I pull out the Glock. I examine it for a second, then slide it into my pocket. I also grab two spare mags, full of 9mm ammo. _Ok, that should be good._ I grab a piece of spare fabic just sitting in the bottom of my backpack. I rip a long strip from the piece and wrap said strip around my head, effectively making me look at least 20% more badass. I then sling the backpack around my shoulder.

I walk back around the corner, coming face-to-face with the two mares once again. I nod my head to them, signaling that I'm ready. When we run out the door, I leave my dirtbike there. I don't want to outrun the two mares. Before long, we're out of Ponyville. We along a dirt road until I feel like my lungs are going to explode. _Ah… Fuck… Tired… Rest… Whew!_

I suddenly picture the events that could be taking place within the forest at this very moment; three scared fillies getting chased by a manticore until it catches them and- _NO! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN._

I put on a face of pure determination and keep on running. I swear I ran for at least another three minutes solid, then the three of us come face to face with a wall of trees.

"The Everfree Forest." Rarity says in a whisper, shivering a bit.

"Well, let's keep going. We've got three fillies to find." I say in a determined voice.

"Okay, let's go ya'll." Applejack says, running into the forest with me and Rarity right behind her.

The forest, I'm here. It's… well, it's freaky. You can hear noises from every direction, yet nothing seems to be there. It's dark as night, even though it's the afternoon. This place keeps me on my toes and I can tell that the two mares are also quite unnerved. I keep one hand on the handle of my Glock at all times, just in case something tries to crash in on me.

"Where do you suppose they could be?" I ask, trying to get some sort of lead, "We're just wandering around here aimlessly."

"Well, ah don't know. Nopony ever really comes into the forest, unless you count Zecora. Ah' think that our best plan would be to keep on lookin' until we see something. Not much more we can do." Applejack finishes on a sad note.

"Regretfully, I have to agree with Applejack. Her plan is the only solution that I can see." Rarity also seems quite depressed.

"I'm sure we'll find them. Forest can't be that big." I try to think on the bright side of things, not something that I normally did.

Suddenly, everything seems to go quiet. _Too quiet…_ I look around, pulling my gun out of my pocket and aiming into the endless sea of trees surrounding us. _Nothing, must just be me. _I put my gun back into my pocket and continue to walk alongside Applejack and Rarity. Thankfully, neither of them saw me pull out my gun. _There's definitely something up._

"Cutie Mark Crusader Monster Escapers!" I hear a chorus of fillies yell to my right.

"It's them, it's the CMC!" I yell, beginning to run toward the direction of the shouts. AJ and Rarity quickly follow suit. Suddenly I hear more footsteps, but not normal footsteps. These are… loud and I can feel them. Something's out there.

"RUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" The three suddenly burst out from the brush directly in front of us.

Applebloom runs behind Applejack and Sweetie Belle does the same with Rarity. _Hmm, strange. Almost as if they're… hiding. _I look down to see Scootaloo hiding behind me, cowering in fear. _Dawww. _

_STFU Danny, this is no time for daww's. _

_STFU subconscious, this is no time for being a PRICK._

I draw my gun and point it at the brush, which is now shaking heavily. I also notice growls and thuds getting louder. _Wait, monster escapers? Oh shit, this isn't good._

"Everypony back up." Nopony moves, "NOW!"

They're all shocked at my sudden outburst. _NO fuckin' way I'm gonna let anypony leave here injured._ They all back away, about a good thirty feet.

Suddenly, a creature jumps out of the brush and growls fiercely. I recognize it as a manticore from episode 1 part 2. It looks to be roughly ten feet tall, around twice my height. It's eyes, however, are what truly take my attention. The eyes of the beast are drowning in bloodlust and fury. I'm not intimidated, however. In fact, I feel as if it's at MY mercy, even if it doesn't know it.

"Well, you are one UG-LEY mutherfucker! Care to dance, bitch?" I flash a grin and aim the gun at the manticore's head, chuckling, "I have one suggestion: Run. I will kill you if you lay one paw on anypony here. You are at my mercy now, bitch." I say this calmly, eliciting a gasp from everypony.

Then shit goes down. The thing see's my threat as a challenge and jumps at me. The shockwave from the lunge throws my aim off for a second, so I miss its head and instead hit it in the stomach area. The gunshot's noise causes my ears to ring and I barley have time to react before-

"Fuck!" I scream in pain as the thing slams me to the ground beneath its paws. _Aw shit._ It raises it's right paw, preparing to bring it down. _You son of a bitch._

It tears through my chest with its right paw, blood spilling everywhere, I feel lighter as an intense and piercing wave of pain passes through me. _Ah, where is everything going?_ The world begins to fade as it brings its left paw down, tearing the skin around my waist. I can barely make out some of the ponies gasping as the monster brutalizes me. _Well, I tried, right? _

I am laying on my back, staring at the treetops. I am unable to move due to pain. I watch the world begin to fade. _Well, I failed. I fucking failed everypony. I knew I would fuck everything up._

I watch my life begin to flash before my eyes. My first stuffed animal, my first day at school, my first friend, my first game console… I see images of my family pass through. I see myself. Before long, I'm looking at the present day me as the time gap between pictures begins to shrink… my first time playing TF2, my first time watching MLP, my first time reading an MLP fanfic, my first time wishing that I could leave, my first day in Equestria, Rainbow Dash, that night, the dream.

Suddenly, the pictures stop and I see Rainbow Dash in the darkness, looking sad. She opens her mouth to speak.

"You'll be there for me, right?" I feel power rush to me, the power of sheer will.

_Yes. _

"But, you're going to die. You're going to leave me." Her eyes threaten to break into tears

_I will not leave you._

"Please don't leave." Tears begin to set in on her beautiful face.

_I will not leave._

"But, you're dying. You're dying Danny" She starts to cry.

_I will not die. _

She doesn't speak, but cries heavily. Tears flow down her face and onto the black, reflective floor. _That's it._

_I REFUSE TO FUCKING DIE!_

I get up and open my eyes. I have trouble standing, so I start out on one knee. I look down and see a pool of blood, MY blood. I don't feel blood flowing through my veins. I feel adrenaline, will, and determination. _Fucker's gonna pay. _I look over to see that the thing is standing over the five girls, most likely selecting his next entrée. _Like hell he is!_

"Hey, bitch!" I stand up and reach for the Glock that had fell to the ground when he pounced on me. I aim the weapon directly at him, "You can hurt my mind. You can hurt my body. Hell, you can kill me. But if you EVER try to hurt a single one of these ponies, I will come back from the grave and I WILL FUCKING END YOU!"

I pull the trigger several times. Every time, I saw his head jolt back. This was accompanied by a decent-sized spray of blood erupting from each area of impact and an ear-ringing bang. I watch as the corpse falls to the ground, accompanied by a loud thud. _Heh, dead._

I walk over to the five ponies, who were still recovering. Rarity takes one look at me and her eyes shoot out of her sockets. Applebloom, however, musters up the courage to speak.

"Ya-ya killed it!" Applebloom says, happy to be alive, "Ya saved our lives! Thank ya mister."

"Heh, no need for formalities, just call me Danny." I say, chuckling a bit. Suddenly, a new wave of pain rushes over me as I collapse to one knee, huffing as my energy leaves me. The ponies rush over to me with worried looks on their faces. I look down and notice the massive amount of blood leaving my body. Rarity seems to notice this and looks as if she'll faint at any moment.

"Did a number on me." I say, taking my headband off and wrapping it around my chest. I reach into my backpack for the rest and manage to cover the rest of the wounds.

"A-are you gonna be alright?" I hear a worried Scootaloo say with sad eyes, tears looking as if they'll break through.

"Honestly, I don't know. If you can get me to a hospital quickly, I should be fine, though." I try to stand again, but the pain forces me back down to my knees.

"Let me help ya there." Applejack says, walking next to me, "Ya'll can ride on me 'till we get to the hospital. It's the least I can do after ya'll saved our lives there." She gives me a gentle smile.

"You sure? I might weigh too much for you." I say, questioning her strength.

"Trust me, I've been workin' hard all mah live. I'm probably the strongest pony in this here town." She says, boasting/reassuring me, "You don't look that heavy." It's true, I'm a total lightweight at 105lbs.

"Okay then, here I go." I get up, painfully, and sit down on Applejack's back.

"See, ya'll aren't that heavy." She says, beginning to walk back towards town, the rest walking to the right of me. We travel in silence for a long time, none of us willing to break the silence. Suddenly, Sweetie Belle begins to talk.

"Danny, what is that thing you used to kill that manticore?" She seems mildly nervous, eyeing the gun in my pocket.

"That was a gun, a pistol to be more exact." I explain, noting the shocked responses, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt any of you, promise. If I hadn't used it, we all would've been dead."

"I guess you're right, thanks again for saving us Danny." She smiles, causing me to smile. I feel another wave of pain flow through my abdomen. I wince in pain, shutting my eyes and clutching my stomach. _Ah fuck! _It feels as if somebody stabbed me with twenty knives.

The ponies note my pained expression and respond with looks of sympathy. I feel Applejack beginning to speed up until we reach a near-gallop. The trees are starting to recede and I see the sun again, it looks as if it's around 5:00. One look at my watch tells me that it's 5:13. Before long, I can see Ponyville itself, like a beacon of hope in a valley of nothing.

We reach Ponyville in about 10 minutes, running through the streets. Many ponies stare at the odd sight, not seeing the wounded shape that I'm in. They begin to follow behind Applejack, though my sight is getting a little blurry. I can still make out some features of the building that I'm approaching at a rather fast rate of speed. I can see a fuzzy cross and a set of double doors, meaning that this must be the hospital. _Thank god._

Applejack plows through the double doors and walks right into what I'm guessing is the lobby. I can't really see much, so I instead try to tune in my hearing. I can tell that the room is very crowded with onlookers. I can hear a worried Rarity speaking.

"Look at him, he's been mutilated my some uncouth monster! He needs treatment right now!" She is yelling in a worried voice.

"Oh, wow! What happened to him?" Another voice comes out of the blur. I can hear tons of ponies talking in the background.

"He saved mah life from a manticore, he saved all our lives." I hear Applebloom say in a worried voice.

"Oh, well set him over here." I hear another voice say, a female. I feel my whole body being lifted by an unknown force. It feels as if a million soft hands are holding me in the air. I see a faint light blue aura surrounding me.

"W-What's happening?" I manage to say in a weak voice. I feel the sensation wear off as I am set down on some sort of table. I feel the table begin to move as the shouting of the crowd dims.

"You're going to be fine, but may I ask what happened to you?" I hear the same voice say again. _Definitly a nurse. _ I hear a pair of doors open around me, along with a few pairs of hoofsteps. _Probably the CMC, Rarity, and Applejack._

"Well, the CMC went missing into the Everfree. Applejack and Rarity were going to go look for them, but I decided to come too, as I don't like the idea of three innocent fillies getting hurt." I continue my story, closing my eyes, "We got to the Everfree and found them, but we also found a manticore. I could tell that this manticore wasn't going to leave; it just had a bloodthirsty look in its eyes. I wasn't one to let others get hurt, so I pulled out my weapon and tried to shoot it. I missed and ended up getting pretty fucked up, as you can see." I gesture to my abdomen, blindly pointing to where I think my wounds are.

"Anyways, I damn near died right there. I saw my life flash before my eyes, and realized something." I say.

"What's that?" I hear another gentle female voice say.

"My life sucked. I really didn't have much to live for in my world. I realized how much better my life has become since I got here." I say, telling my story, "I realized that now I had friends, I had to protect this world. I couldn't just give on the life that I had found, that would be freaking stupid. I felt power flow through me, the power of will, adrenaline, and determination. I pulled out my weapon a second time and ended him, killed him right there."

"Y-you killed a manticore?" She seemed scared, but also surprised.

"Yeah, I also saved the lives of five ponies. I think I did the right thing." I state this simply. You can practically cut the silence with a knife.

"Can you help me here?" I ask, "I don't want to bleed out on your stretcher."

"Y-yes of course." I feel my bandages being unwrapped, the moist wound being exposed. The air stings my deep cuts.

"Oh my gosh!" I hear one of the nurse ponies say, "That's awful! Oh my…"

"Well, can you help me?" I ask, now somewhat scared for my own well being.

"Yes, of course. It's just…" She begins, clearly shaken, "…I've never seen a pony with wounds this bad. Don't worry, though, we have medicine for everything."

"If this scares you, you wouldn't last a second in my world." I say, "People dying of uncurable diseases, amputations, heart surgery, organ transplants, a whole lot of stuff that I would not want to do."

"Wow, I guess, you didn't know that we could help you?" She questions me.

"Nope, I had no idea. I didn't care about myself, I just wanted the fillies to be safe." I say, telling the truth.

"I-I guess you are a hero, here take this." I feel my hand being opened. A single pill is placed in the hand. _A hero…_

I swallow the pill and instantly feel a hundred times better, my eyesight returning. I look around and see a moderately sized doctor's office. Applejack and the CMC are sitting in a corner, scared looks on their faces. I look to my other side and see a white mare. She has gentle pink hair and a white hat on her head. The hat displays a symbol of the red cross with four hearts, one at each corner of the intersection. Her cutie mark had the same image.

"Are you… Nurse Redheart?" I see her eyes light up.

"Yes, how did you know my name?" She seems confused at my odd knowledge.

"I'm a brony, and you are a modestly popular background character." I say, turning and getting out of the bed.

"Thank you for saving me, I owe you big time." I wreck my brain for a second, looking for a way to repay her immense kindness, "I've got it! Everypony in this room gets free tickets to my concert and a free copy of the concert soundtrack."

"Concert? What concert?" The confused nurse replies.

"I'm going to hold a gigantic concert on Nightmare Night with awesome music and huge light shows. I've already got Vinyl to help me record the mix, but I still need to mix it." I say, proudly.

"What kind of music?" The nurse asks.

"Did you like the music that played at my party?" She nods, "Well, I'm gonna be playing music from that genre. It's gonna be pretty sweet."

"Sounds fun, I guess I'll be there." She says smiling, "Oh, and here's your backpack. We though you might want it." _OMIGOD thank you._

"Thanks, I need that." I smile as she hands me my backpack from a nearby spot on the floor.

"Wait, you mean we get a free ticket too?" Scootaloo asks, confused.

"Well, I did say everypony, right? Of course you get in free! Be sure to tell all of your little friends about the concert." I see her nod, a wide grin on her face.

"You are so cool Danny! First you save our lives, then you give us free tickets to a concert!" She looks positively ecstatic, bouncing up and down.

I smile at the compliment given to me by my favorite filly. I look down, then notice that my chest is in noticeably better condition. _Modern medicine, you ain't got SHIT on ponies. _I can still see two large scars, but at least I can't see my bones.

"Well, I'm gonna get going now. I've actually gotta see Rarity for my Nightmare Night costume." I wave a goodbye at the nurse and head out the door with Applejack and the CMC. _Time to face the crowd._

When I open the door, the first thing that I notice is the fucking massive crowd. Everypony is talking in a worried tone, most likely about me. One of the ponies sees me walk out of the door.

"There he is! He's alive!" She yells, prompting the crowd to swarm me like fire ants.

"Thank Celestia!"

"What a hero!"

Suddenly, I see a cyan bolt run up and hug me. She starts to cry as I kneel down to meet her at eye level.

"D-Danny, I-I though you weren't gonna come back out." She is obviously extremely worried

"I ain't gonna die that easily. Don't worry, I ain't going anywhere." I tell her in a soothing voice, stroking her mane.

"Awwwwwwwww" I hear the crowd say, prompting me to blush.

"There ain't nothing going on here. Ya'll can leave now." Applejack says in commanding voice over the crowd.

The crowd disperses, much to my satisfaction. I see a confused Rarity approach me and Dash, who is starting to calm down.

"So are you two… together?" Me and Dash both blush. I stand up and stare at my feet.

"Ooooh that's so cute!" Rarity says, squealing.

"Yeah, listen, would you all mind not spreading this around?" I ask everypony.

There is a collective nod. _Whew!_

"Great, now that I've gotten that out of the way, I'd like to have a word with Rarity." She looks at me, confused, "I want my costume to be a secret to most. I'm only going to tell a select few, but you'll all find out on Nightmare Night."

"Okay, then. Come this way Danny." I walk outside the door with her, eager to tell her about my mau5head. _Okay, all red with black eyes. The all black, red eye thing has been done to death._

"So, what's your idea?" We stop right outside the door and sit on a bench.

"Ok, so check this out." I pull out my laptop, going right to my deadmau5 pics, "This is the costume and logo of the guy who made all of the songs you heard yesterday. I would like it if you made me a replica of his head."

"Seems… unusual, but what size should I make it?" She pulls out a notepad and begins to draw a rough schematic of the head.

"Well, here's the official dimensions." I pull up the dimensions of the mau5head, which I have saved to a word document. I had planned on a making my own mau5head as a Halloween costume, then this happened, "Make the hole for my head 7"x8". Could you make the colors blood red for the entire head, with the eyes and mouth being black? That would be totally awesome."

"Of course, this shouldn't be too hard! It will be nice to make a new type of clothing!" She smiles, "How do you plan on seeing out of this?"

"Well, could you make the mouth a thin, black fabric? That way I could see through it." I smile.

"That's actually a good idea." She jots something down in her notebook. Suddenly I realize something; _how am I going to pay for this?_

"Uh, Rarity. I kinda don't have any money." I stretch my pockets out to add to the affect, "Sorry."

"Oh, no worries! I'll do this as a gift; after all, you did save my little sister from the manticore." She say, smiling gently, "Besides, I am the Element of Generosity, after all!"

"Well, you got me there. Anyways, let's get back inside, kinda cold out here with no shirt and all. I liked this shirt too." I make a sad face for a second.

"Well, I suppose that I could make you a shirt too. Would you like that logo on the new shirt?" She asks me.

"You'd make me a new shirt? You are awesome! Oh, and yeah I would like that logo, but with a few changes."

I whisper the changes I want made into Rarity's ear. She nods her head as I talk.

"You think you can do that?" I ask her.

"Of course! I am a clothing designer, after all." She says, stating the obvious. _Wow, I am pretty stupid sometimes._

"Well, let's go back and see the others, I bet they're waiting on us." I say with a smile.

I have just been given a second lease on life, and it feels fucking awesome. I need to make this concert the most kick-ass thing that I've ever done. My god, I love my life. I love this world. I need to make the most out of my life from now on.

**Yay, big chapter! Big chapter is good, I hope… Review plz! I love to see what you guys think of my chapters! Random Quote(athon): Sometimes Things Get Complicated and those Complications make me want to say FML Right This Second.**


	16. Clouds

**Well, here's the next chapter. I think it turned out okay, but I'll let you be the judge of that. **

I walk back into the hospital room, where I see an excited Scootaloo bouncing up and down around Rainbow Dash. Applebloom was talking to Applejack over on the other side of the room, a smile on her face. Sweetie Belle was standing by the door, waiting for her sister.

I walk over to Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, pulling out my laptop.

"Hey Dash, check it out." I say, getting both her and Scoot's attention.

I open the folder with the cover art for 'no good name5' and show it to them.

"Me and Vinyl were recording today and we got an entire album finished! It's pretty sick, got a ton of good tracks on it." I tell them this, excited at my project, "All I've gotta do now is print the image we'll be selling these records soon, hopefully before the concert."

"Why do you want to sell them before the concert?" Dash asks me, confused.

"Well, ponies will be more excited about the concert if they hear more of his music. Also, I have zero funds to get all of the lights that I need." I say a tinge of sadness in my voice.

"Well, I could help you out with that." I hear Dashie say, smiling, "My job makes a lot of money and I usually have quite a bit left over. Plus, I really wanna see this concert."

"That'd be awesome Dashie, and I promise I'll pay you back." I see her smile even wider at this, "I've gotta get home, do some mixing, ya know."

"Could I help?" I hear Dash say in a curious tone.

"Well, umm." I think about how I could include Dashie in this project, then I have an idea, "Yeah, you can tell me if it sounds 20% cooler or not. There are some songs that I wanna keep secret, so don't expect to be able to hear all of the songs."

"Okay, that sounds awesome!" I chuckle a bit as she does a little backflip.

"Sweet, I'll tell everypony that we're heading back now." I walk over to the rest of the girls. (Scoots must've ran over to them while I was talking to Dash.)

"Hey, me and Dash are gonna get going now. I've got a concert to mix, see ya later."

"See ya'll later!" Says Applejack.

"Bye!" Says Scootaloo, waving her arm frantically.

"Bye mister Danny" _Heh, that Applebloom._

After I say my goodbyes to the rest of the girls, me and Dashie set out. I decide to go to the boutique first, as my bike is still parked there. I look down at my watch; 6:20.

"Yo Dash, I gotta get my bike from Rarity's." I say, walking down what I'm pretty sure is the road to Rarity's place.

"Okay, let's go then. Hey, what do you use to mix music?" She questions me.

"My laptop, I'm gonna use a sound editing program to mix every song together." I explain to her. I see her thinking a bit as we walk down the path together. I see Rarity's place over the horizon, and before long, me and her are at the entrance.

"So wait, you could mix songs anywhere?" She asks me.

"Yeah, pretty much. Why?" I am confused by her questions.

"You wanna… stay at my place today." She says quietly, blushing.

"Wait, how? You live in a cloud house, right?" I ask, confused by all of this.

"Yeah, but- just wait here for one second!" She bolts up into the sky and returns to me with a cloud. She sets the cloud down at my waist level.

"Dash, this isn't going to work. Humans can't walk on clouds; we never have been able to." I explain.

"Just try it, cmon!" She says, encouraging me.

"Fine, I'll try it." I give up and sit down on the cloud. _Woah woah woah, sit down? On a cloud? WTF. Reality Y U NO work here._

"Well, this is new." I say, getting a feel for the cloud.

It feels like a really really really soft mattress. It feels sort of like plushy cotton. I lie down on the cloud and close my eyes, letting the fluffy mattress mold into my shape. _Damn, this is nice._

"Awesome! You can sit on clouds!" Dash exclaims, snapping me out of my trance. I sit up and face her, smiling.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Really comfy, too." I say, admiring the fact that this free cloud was over 9000 times more comfortable than my $300 mattress.

"So, you wanna go?" She asks, grinning.

"Sure, how am I gonna get there?" I ask, "Cause I'm pretty sure I can't fly."

"No prob, just hang on!" She flies around behind the cloud and begins to push. _Oh shit._

I grab onto the cloud as the speed accelerates way past a comfortable pace. I can see everything turning into a blur. _Oh sweet Jesus, it's like the Top Thrill Dragster all over again. _I am holding on for my life, not feeling like dying again. Suddenly the cloud slows to a stop. I lay back on the cloud, panting from the huge rush.

"Here we are, my house!" I hear Dash say proudly. I manage to sit up and get a good look of the place.

"HO-LY-SHI-YAT!" I exclaim, amazed at the structure before me. Goddamn is it huge, with huge rainbow waterfalls and gigantic roman-style pillars.

"Pretty cool, huh? Took me awhile to save up for this house." She smiles, "Wanna come inside?"

"Of course! Let's go!" I turn myself and set my feet on the cloudy floor. It feels a tad firmer than the cloud I've been laying on. I balance myself out and begin to walk towards her front door. She walks beside me and opens the door, allowing me inside.

"Dang, nice setup you've got here." I am in awe at her first room. The ceiling must be at least fifteen feet up there! _Jeez! _I look over to one side of the room to see what I'm guessing is a kitchen, due to the table and sink. On the other side of the room, there seems to be a cloud sofa with a large Wonderbolts poster hanging on the wall above it. To the left of the sofa is a cloudy door.

"Glad you like it, you can do your mixing over there." Dash points over to the sofa, "Tell me when you want me to hear it, kay?"

"Got it Dash." I say, ready to begin mixing. I open a sound editing program and begin to mix, relaxing in Dash's comfy cloud mattress. I take off my backpack and set it down on the floor, careful to make sure that it won't fall through. I take out my laptop and my headphones. _Okay, now let's get busy!_

Opening the sound files for both 'Some Chords' and 'A City In Florida', the first two song of the concert. _Hmm, now how am I gonna do this?_

I decide to slowly fade out the ending of 'Some Chords', so that the ending beat is replaced with the beginning of 'A City In Florida'. I make the adjustments to the tracks, and in no time, I have a pretty good transition set up.

"Hey Dash, check this out!" I call out to her, excited to have produced my first true mix in a matter of minutes. I check my watch; 7:40. _Still got time to mix a few more songs._

"What's up? Did you make a mix?" She looks excited.

"Yeah, I mixed the ending of 'Some Chords' to the beginning of 'A City In Florida'. Made it sound like they just meld into each other. Check it out." I take the headphones and put them over her head.

I make sure to start the song near the transition, so as to not spoil the beginning for her. She begins to bob her head once she settles on a beat, then the transition comes. Over the course of twenty seconds, the two songs meld overlap. She, however, doesn't stop bobbing her head, which is a good sign. Once I get about forty seconds into the song, I press pause.

"Hey, what's up?" She looks at me, slightly annoyed.

"Can't spoil too much of the songs. Still gotta make it a surprise." I flash her a smile.

"Oh yeah, right." She rubs the back of her head, embarrassed at her comment.

"Anyway, what did you think of the mix? Do you think I did a good job melding the songs?"

"Yeah, I could barley tell that those were two different songs! You did a great job." She say, making me feel much better.

"Thanks Dash, means a lot when you compliment me." I smile, then put my headphones back on.

I get back to mixing. I also manage to mix 'Illmerica', 'Ghosts N Stuff', and 'Moar Ghosts N Stuff'. By the time I finish showing Dash the transition from Ghosts N Stuff into Moar Ghosts N Stuff, it's around 10:30.

"Well, that's all that I'm gonna do today." I say, shutting my laptop. I look up to see Rainbow Dash standing over me with a wide grin.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask her, the awkwardness seeping in.

"Well, I made you dinner! I was waiting for you to finish." I look over to the kitchen and see a plate sitting on the table. The plate has a sandwich on it, but I really can't tell what kind of sandwich. I walk over and take a bite regardless, as I am fucking hungry. It turns out to be some sort of salad-wich, but it tastes really fucking awesome.

"Damn, this is awesome! Why is everything in this world so freaking great?" I say after chewing my first bite of sandwich.

"Heh, thanks. Glad you like it." I look over to see her smiling. Suddenly, I begin to feel cold.

I begin to shiver. It feels as if icicles are piercing my soul, I am frozen. I look around for a blanket, or something. Seeing nothing, I wrap my arms around myself in a vain attempt to insulate myself.

"You cold?" Rainbow Dash seems to take notice of my situation, sympathy in her voice.

"Y-Yes, f-freezing. S-So cold." I have no idea why I am suddenly freezing, but I think that it must have to do with eating. That and the fact that I'm basically shirtless.

"Wait one second, I'll get you something." I see her run off into the door next to the couch. _Brrrr._

I walk over to my laptop and decide to play some music. Different music. I select play. I begin to sing to the song. I close my eyes to focus on the song, but instead end up focusing on Rainbow Dash.

"_You had a lot of crooks tryna' steal your heart"_ My voice comes out more clearly than it ever has before. I remember Dashie telling me about her past coltfriends using her for one night stands.

"_Never really had luck couldn't never figure out"_ I imagine her heartbroken reaction to being used so many times. I sound amazing, a nice contrast to my usually awful singing voice.

"_How to love"_ I imagine myself, hugging Dash tightly. She means the world to me and I really do love her, even if I can't say it.

"_How to love"_ I remember the kiss that she gave me. I say this last line with all my emotion.

"_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever" _Once again I remember her past relationships. My voice nearly snaps as I imagine a crying Rainbow that had just been dumped.

"_Now you in the corner tryna put it together" _I see another vision of Rainbow Dash, this time heavily in thought. I can clearly see that her eyes are red-tinted and tears still trace their way down her face.

"_How to love" _I imagine myself, kissing Rainbow Dash on the lips. I blush at the thought.

"_How to love" _I see yet another picture of Rainbow Dash, except this time, she is simply smiling at me. She truly is amazing.

"_For a second you were here, now you over there" _I see many images of her with different coltfriends. She looks more and more desperate each time.

"_It's hard not to stare, the way you movin' your body like you never had a love"_ I see her, gently flying high in the sky, the sun gently reflecting off of her coat in a radiant display of beauty.

I sing the entire song, visions of Rainbow Dash moving through my head. I never once sing off key, which amazes me. As I approach the bridge, I open my eyes, to see the Rainbow mare staring at me. _How long has she been here. Aw, who cares. I'm gonna finish._

"_See I just want you to know, that you deserve the best" _I sing this line with my eyes wide open. I look at Dashie while singing.

"_You're beautiful" _I point towards her, causing her to blush. I smile, knowing that this compliment is genuine.

"_You're beautiful" _I continue to point towards Dash, causing her blush to intensify.

"_Yeah, and I want you to know" _I ready myself, preparing all the emotion I can muster.

"_You're far from the usual, far from the usual" _I pour my heart into this line, funneling all of my feelings into a simple statement. I gaze deep into eyes, surprised at what I see. I don't simply see eyes, I see a beautiful rose world where oceans melt into the sky. A world where beauty is everywhere.

I begin to sing the the next line, but lose interest, as my eyes lock into Dashie's beauty. She walks up and sits next to me on the couch, snuggling up next to me.

"You know, you're amazing Danny." I hear her whisper.

"Not as amazing as you." I whisper into her ear. I pull her in close, forgetting the cold. I forget everything; nothing matters except for the beautiful mare in front of me. I stare into her eyes, clutching her body.

I just lie there, holding her, for what seems like forever. I finally break the silence.

"Dash, you know when I almost died?" I bring up the events that had occurred earlier today.

"Yeah, but you came back." She continues to clutch me.

"I should've died. I shouldn't have lived long enough to get to the hospital." She pulls away and seems shocked at my story, tears starting to form.

"W-what?" Is all she manages to utter.

"When the manticore struck me down, it sliced me open. I passed out due to blood loss for a second." She continues to stare in disbelief, "I saw my entire life flash before my eyes, I saw how awful it was. I saw the way people treated me, the way the world was. Then I saw you, alone, crying. You were crying because I was dying, because I was leaving you. That alone gave me reason to spit in Death's face and refuse to die. I refuse to die, I refuse to leave you."

"Danny…" She is in tears.

"You are my primary reason to live and I'll do anything for you." I pull her in close, letting her wipe her tears on me. She buries her head in my chest for a second, then pulls back out. The tears continue to floe down her cheeks.

"W-When I heard that you had gotten hurt, I-I didn't think that it was that bad, that i-it was as bad as it was. I-I got t-to the hospital r-right when Rarity was t-telling the story o-of what h-happened in the forest." She was letting the tears flow freely now, "S-she told e-everypony how bad y-you got hurt. I-I couldn't believe it, I-I almost lost you."

"I'll never leave you. I promise. Cross my heart."

"Hope to fly." Rainbow Dash continues.

"Stick a cupcake in my eye!" We both fall back, giggling. She closes her eyes and unfurls her wings. She wraps her wings around my body, the feathery texture consuming me. She lifts her head up for a second, staring into my eyes. I say the only words that wouldn't completely ruin the moment.

"I love you, Dashie. Now and forever." I whisper, pouring my emotion out.

"I love you too." She replies without hesitation, shocking me.

I feel our heads moving closer together, my blood pressure rises. I close my eyes, ready. I feel our lips connect, the ecstasy making my head reel. It tastes like the sweetest piece of candy I've ever tasted.I can tell that she's enjoying it too. I have to break away from the kiss eventually to breath.

"Goodnight Danny" She says, her eyes still closed. She wraps her wings around me.

"Goodnight Dashie" I whisper, feeling happier than I ever have in my entire life.

**Well guys, I'm really depressed right now. Every fic I read gave me that sad feeling, ya know? I'm just glad I got this finished quickly, I personally love the ending. BTW, hate to ask this again, but are there any DashxHuman fics that you can think of? Sorry to bother you again, I just love reading that type of fic. Random Quote: 'Nope'**


	17. Waking Up

**Sorry about the late upload, here's the chapter though. P.S. I can't fucking wait for Resident Evil Revelations!**

I wake up, immidiatly noticing the blue wing draped around me. I look up from the wing to notice the face of Rainbow Dash. Her eyes were partially obscured by her prismatic mane, which only made the sight cuter. _Dawwwwww._

I try to pull away from Dash's grip, but the second I try, she mumbles something incoherent and pulls me in closer. _Ugh, do really want to wake her up?_

_No, but you have to._

_Fuck you subconscious._

I prod her head gently, not wanting to scare her.

"Hey Dashie, wake up." I whisper in her ear.

"Ugh" Is the only response I get from the cyan pegasus. _Okay, let's try something else._

I move my mouth closer to her's and plant a quick kiss on her cheek.

I see her eyes shoot open immediately. She inhales sharply, then blushes, realizing what happened. A gentle smile appears on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" She gazes up at me, still blushing intensely.

"It's a new day, let's get out there!" I say with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Okay Danny, let's go." She yawns a bit and sits up.

"You have a really cute yawn, ya know?" I see her blush a bit at the compliment.

I reach for my laptop, ready to put on a song.

"Where are we gonna eat?" I ask her, opening my laptop. I check my

"how about some cereal?" I hear her ask, "I'm not really the best cook."

"Sounds awesome." I respond in a gentle tone. _So this is what it feels like to not be able to say no._

I go to my music, selecting 'Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites' by Skrillex. The opening melody began to play throughout the cloud house.

"What's that?" I hear Dashie ask in a confused voice.

"Just some Skrillex. He's a tad bit more aggressive that deadmau5, but his music's pretty awesome." I explain to Dashie, who looks as if she is pouring some drinks.

Dash gives me an understanding look while walking back towards me with two bowls of what looked similar to cheerios, two spoons, and two glasses of orange juice.

"So what's this song, anyways?" She asks, tilting her head in a comical display of confusion.

"Well it's called 'Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites'." I say, my face beginning to show an eager look as the bass drop is right around the corner, "A tad different than his normal work, but still really good."

"Oh, that's interesting." She looks at me with confusion.

"Just… listen." I explain as the song nears the drop.

"_Oh My GOSH!" _Then the bass drops and shit hits the fan. I begin to whip my arm around and see Dash doing the same with an energetic smile on her face. I look down at my cereal bowl and take a bite of the dry cereal. It tastes exactly like cheerios, but it is pony-related, which makes it 20% cooler.

I finish my breakfast to the background music of Skrillex kicking total ass. I click pause on the song, snapping Dash out of her trancelike state.

"You like?" I ask, throwing the laptop into my backpack.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I like the feeling it gives me." She says, her hair looking messy and unkempt from headbanging.

"So, I've get to my house." I say awkwardly, not wanting to sound like a jerk.

"Oh, okay." She says, looking mildly sad, "I'll take you there on a cloud, I guess."

"Hey, it's not that I don't want to be around you. It's just that I need to get this party set up." I explain to her, "I'd actually love for you to help me out, you know, with shopping and stuff."

"That'd be awesome!" Her expression changes to happiness quickly, "I mean, I'd totally love to!"

"Great!" I chuckle a bit, seeing Dash in a good mood always puts me in a similar mood. I grab my backpack and throw it over my back, "Let's go!"

I walk out the door, in shock at the sudden burst of light assaulting my eyes. I see that Dash is dealing with the exact same thing, as she is attempting to shield her eyes with her hooves. After a few seconds, the blinding light recedes, leaving me with a much clearer view of the sky surrounding me.

"Wait here, I'll get a cloud." Dash says before dashing off.

I don't have to wait long, as Dashie soon comes rushing back with a cloud in tow. She flies the cloud down until it is at my waist level.

"Hop on!" She says, patting the surface of the cloud.

I jump onto the cloud, belly first. I grab the front edge of the cloud tightly and prepare for a rough ride.

"Okay, let's go!" She yells, moving behind the cloud.

I begin to see my vision blur as I accelerate right past light speed and right into ludicrous speed. I swear that my skin should be peeling off of my bones right now. I feel that my backpack is still securely fastened around my back, which is good. I feel the rush of wind against my face begin to slow down until I reach a reasonable pace. I look behind me to see Dashie pulling on the cloud, causing it to slow down. She escorts the cloud down to ground level, right next to my house.

"Thanks Dash! Wait here while I make a print, kay?" I rush inside the house, nearly crashing into the door. I rush into the computer room, plugging my laptop into the printer. I make a print of the cover art for my album, then quickly put the pieces of paper into my backpack.

I run into my room to change into some clothes, rather than what I'm wearing. I rush out into the kitchen, but not before grabbing a few granola bars to snack on. I put the snacks into my pack and rush out the door.

"Hey Dash, ready to go?" I ask her, eager to get started on the job of setting up this concert.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm ready!" She yells, getting into an action pose, "Come on!"

I hop onto the cloud, ready for another wild ride. I latch my body onto the floating mass and after another intense ride; I arrive at the entrance to Ponyville. I can see that the day is already in full swing, with ponies out doing their business. Dash sets the cloud lower to the ground, allowing me to easily get off.

"Well, first stop; Vinyl's place." I say, trying to get a mental picture of where I would be going today, "Gotta drop these prints off so she can make the album covers."

"Okay, lets go then!" She responds, clearly happy to be able to spend more time with me.

I walk with Dash through the crowded streets of Ponyville, earning a few stares from the local folk. Eventually, I end up outside of Vinyl's house.

"I'll only be a sec Dash." I say, walking up to the door of the house.

I knock on the door three times, which earns me a response from somewhere within the house.

"I'm coming!" I hear Vinyl yell. _Well, I wonder how she's gonna react to seeing me after yesterday. She hasn't seen since before I got attacked._

The door opens before I can think any more. When she notices that it's me, she nearly breaks down.

"D-Danny? Oh my Celestia, I heard what happened to you , I'm so sorry!" She wraps her hooves around me.

"It's all good now, I'm alive. More than that manticore can say." I smirk and think for my handgun, which is still resting in my backpack, "Little bitch got what was coming to him."

"So you really killed it?" She seems mildly shaken, I thought that I'd never see Vinyl like this.

"Yeah, I really killed the manticore. Should've done it sooner, wouldn't have ended up in the hospital." I think over my actions out loud, "Anyways, I came here to give you that print I promised."

I reach into my backpack and hand Vinyl the prints

"Oh yeah, thanks! Almost forgot about that Danny, I'll get started on releasing them right away!" She says, grabbing the paper from my hand.

"Hey, do you know anywhere that I could get some lights for my party? I really need to know where to look." I ask Vinyl, thinking she may know where to look for this kind of stuff.

"Well, there's always the lights and party store." She says sarcastically, "Maybe that would be a good place to start."

"Ha ha Vinyl, very funny. Thanks for the info, though." I say, walking towards the road, "See ya!"

"See ya Danny!"

"Well, now that that's been taken care of, we can do some shopping." Normally, the idea of shopping for anything not video game related appalls me, but this is different.

"Yeah sure, let's get going!" She seems excited at the idea of shopping, which confuses me, as she doesn't seem to be the type of girl that enjoys shopping.

I begin to walk down the road, then realize my own stupidity as I have forgotten to ask where the store is. _Aw shit, damn I'm stupid. _I turn to Dash.

"Hey, do you have any idea where the lights and party store is? I forgot to ask Vinyl when I gave her the print." I see Dashie's face light up.

"Yeah, I know where the lights and party store is, Pinkie's always dragging me there to show me the new streamers and stuff." She says, looking mildly annoyed, "Anyways, its right down this path, then take a right- ugh, just follow me, okay?."

"Gotcha Dashie." I say, causing her to blush.

"Hey Danny, can I ask you something?" She seems inquisitive.

"Go ahead, shoot." I say, barley paying attention as visions of the awesomeness that will be my party begin to dance through my head.

"Well, it's just, the way you're talking about the incident last night. Did you enjoy killing the manticore?" This question stops me cold, not physically, but mentally. Of course I enjoyed killing it; I'm a teenager who plays violent video games, I was glad to find an excuse to be badass and kill some stupid-ass monster. I love the adrenaline rush that I got from fighting the thing, though I could go without the wound.

"Well, yes, actually I did. I kinda liked feeling cool and badass for once, instead of being a loser. Made me feel powerful and stuff." I note her scared reaction and try to comfrey her, "Just the way I was brought up, always thought the idea of monster hunting was cool. Just the idea of taking down something way stronger than me was enticing, and most kids my age would agree with me on that mindset."

"Yeah, okay Danny." I can tell that she is unnerved by my attitude towards killing.

"Hey, it's not that I enjoy killing period. I just enjoy killing monsters, I enjoy protecting innocents, I enjoy feeling powerful." I say in a explanatory tone, "I'm not sadistic, never have been and never will be. I can get a little carried away when I get angry though."

"What do you mean, carried away?" She looks at me quizzically.

"Well, sometimes I get really mad and my anger can get the best of me. It's not one of my best traits and it's gotten me screwed over many a time." I look down at my feet, remembering all the times I called my mom a 'bitch' or 'asshole', or the times when I slugged my brother in the face so hard he had trouble getting up for three minutes, "I can be really violent and I make really shitty decisions when I'm angry. I've hurt people and regretted it later, called people filthy names, the whole nine yards. I'd rather not think about it right now."

"Oh, okay. Sorry I brought it up." She seems to recede a bit, making me feel crappy.

"Ugh, it's not your fault. I'm a mess; I just want to leave all that behind. New beginning, new world." I flash her a smile. She returns the smile, making all my negativity wash away.

"Okay Danny, let- hey look, we're here!" She exclaims. I in front of me for the first time since I started talking to Dash and sure enough, we were facing a storefront with a large wooden sign over the door that stated: Ponyville Party.

"Well, let's go in. I've got some shoppin' to do! This concert's gonna be soooo bitchin'!" I begin to gush I mentally vision the concert. I don't even notice Dash as she cringes at my curse.

I walk inside the door to the shop, accompanied my Rainbow Dash and an attention-getting ding. I see a cerulean-colored stallion with a light aqua mane approach me. I take note of his cutie mark: a single party hat with two stage lights flashing upon it. The stallion looks wary at first, then begins calming down.

"Hello Danny, welcome ta' Ponyville Party! Is there something I can help ya' with?" He asks in a stereotypical New York accent, getting my attention away from the crazy, streamer-strewn room that I am standing in, "Oh, and mah name's Eiffel, I run this here store!" _A pony named Eiffel with a New York accent, now I've seen ever- wait, nevermind._

"I'm guessing Pinkie Pie comes here a lot?" I say, most likely stating the obvious.

"Ohhhh yeah, she's mah best customer; A little crazy, but still a really nice girl." I see him smile a bit, then his face returns to a slightly more serious one, "So, what brings ya'here friend?"

"Well, you may have heard that I'm having a huge party on Nightmare Night. I need some lights, blinders, strobes, the works."

"Oh, well follow me! I've got all of that stuff in the back." He begins walking through the mess of stuff littering the room.

"Nice mess you've got here." I decide to have some fun.

"It's not a mess, it's organized chaos!" He exclaims, apparently frustrated.

"Seems legit. Whatev' man, I know that feel." I say, sympathetic.

"Here are the lights." What I see amazes me. I see strobes, blinders, searchlights, and even a few lasers!

"HO-LEY-SHI-YAT!" The pony cringes at my language, "How much a- you know what, I'll just get the lights I want and then you can tell me how much they are."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be waitin' up front, just holler when yer' ready." I watch as he leaves.

I feel like a kid in a candy store. I quickly grab a large blinder lights from the nearby shelf. I then proceed to grab four mini searchlights and a laser machine. This shit weighs a TON. I look over at Dashie, my eyes pleading for help.

"Lemme help you there." She walks over and motions for me to put some of the lights onto her back. I set down the laser machine onto her back. On our world, the machine would've simply toppled over due to lack of balance, but apparently, that doesn't affect ponies. She balances the large machine like a pro and proceeds to walk towards the front counter. I follow her, still weighed down by the immense amount of machinery I am carrying. After several trips back and forth, me and Dash manage to move all of my equipment.

"Yo, Eiffel! You here?" I set down the electronics down on the counter near the entrance. I wipe the sweat off my brow, this is tough work.

"Yeah, I'm here!" He walks over from a seat in the corner, "Looks like you've picked out you're stuff."

"Yeah, can you tell me how much it's gonna set me back?" I have a nervous look on my face. I have a feeling that this is gonna be expensive.

"Well, the searchlights… 25 bits, 40 bits, 120, 200, looks like you've got around 300 bits worth of equipment here." I see Dash's face begin to show small signs of relief, "But I'm having a huge pre nightmare night sale, I'll drop it to 150 bits! How's that for a deal? Great deal, huh?"

"I really don't know; totally different currency system than what I use. Dash, is that a good deal?" I ask for Dash's ruling on the issue, as this is her money I'm spending.

"Yeah, that's a pretty awesome deal. Here's the money Danny." She hands me a few coins with different numbers on them. _Where did she? How? What? Never mind. _

I hand over the coins to Eiffel, who takes them and puts them into a cash register that I hadn't noticed earlier. He then walks back over to me.

"Hey, I don't know exactly what cha need for this 'concert', but how's about I throw in a free smoke machine. On the house, whaddya say?"

"Man, that's really cool of you. I'll be sure to pay you back ASAP." I say, not accustomed to ponies being generous, let alone ponies with a New York accent being generous, "And yeah, a smoke machine would be totally awesome." I imagine pumping out smoke right before the drop on a Skrillex song.

"Think of it as a gift from your new pal Eiffel." He gives me a hearty pat on the back, "You an' me should hang out some time. Just us two guys, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, that'll be cool. Maybe after the party though." I watch as his smile drops, "Sorry, but between setting up the lights, synching them with the sound, passing out invites, mixing the sound, and recording the sound, I've got a pretty busy week ahead of me."

"Well I'll say, looks like you need some help from your pal Eiffel! Just call me down any time and I'll help you out." I am surprised by his genuine generosity.

"Thanks man, I might call you down tomorrow, if not later today. I really need some help setting up these lights." I suddenly am hit with a question: How am I going to get them home? "Hey man, is it okay if you hold these here until further notice? I really wanted to talk to some friends today, you know, after last night…"

"Oh yeah, I heard about what that manticore did to ya, almost snuffed ya' out." His look of concern morphed into a look of confusion,"How exactly did ya' manage to get away? From what I saw of ya, you were pretty messed up."

"Honestly, I just had the will to live. I killed the manticore, then started to pass out, docs saved me, you know." I smile, remembering what gave me the will to live.

"Well, you best get goin', wouldn't wanna keep your friends waitin'." Hey waves me a goodbye, and I walk outside with Dash following closely behind.

"I think that we should see Twilight first, kay?" I suggest an idea to Dash.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good to me!" She flashes me a bright smile.

"Lets go then!" I begin to follow Dash, as I don't quite know my way around town yet.

I walk next to Dash for about a minute, thanking her often for helping me out.

"I promise you that I'll pay you back with whatever money I can make off of this concert. I hate mooching, makes me feel like a charity case." I say, thanking her for the fifth time.

"I believe you Danny, just relax. 150 bits isn't too much; I make 500 bits a week and usually have a lot left over." She explains to me, as I'm still grasping the rough value of a bit.

"Okay but I'm still payi-" I begin to say for the fifth time, one of my bad habits.

"Yo guys look, it's Rainbow Dyke and her coltfriend!" I hear a voice yell from the clouds above me. I look up to see a group of three Pegasus ponies who I immidiatly recognized as the bullies from the Sonic Rainboom episode.

"I guess she's not a Dyke, so let's call her Rain-bi Dash!" The caramel colored pony laughs at his joke, "She's such a whore that she date that thing, so she must be pretty desperate! Right Billy?"

"Yeah, let's see if we can make Crashie cry again, like last time, right Score?" I can feel the rage building inside me as the grey pegasus insults Dashie.

"Duh huh huh, cry. Then can we get some potatoes?" Says the third pony, who is also grey, but larger and with black hair. He speaks in a voice bordering on mentally retarded.

I look over to see Dashie attempting to curl up into a ball at the insults being thrown at her. I am fucking PISSED, but I somehow manage to keep my composure. I see the three pegasus ponies decend down to ground level, about ten feet away from me. I stand in front of Dashie to protect her.

"Oh look, the monster wants to help pride pony. What's your name, freak?" I begin to contort my face into pure rage. They hadn't been at my party, not that I wanted them within ten feet of any of my friends.

"Danny Walters. I'm guessing you're Hoops, Kevin, and Score." I see them nod for a second, then continue their condescending glare.

"Get out of the way, we've got business with the Whore." I snap.

"Cough!(Fuck) Cough!(You)" I see them twist their faces into confusion.

"What's that, loser?" I snap, these douchebags are gonna get what's coming to them.

"I said… FUCK *Spits* YOU!" The jump back at my scream of anger, "You three are honestly the most pathetic, lame-ass, retarded douchebags I've ever met in either of our worlds! I really don't want to fight any of you, I would hate to hurt any pony. I f you hurt anypony, ever again, you'll learn a lesson about how we deal with faggots on Earth. Seriously though, insult her one more time and I'm gonna fuck you up."

I have gathered a crowd surrounding me and the jocks. Some ponies are whispering to each other with worried looks on their faces. I can only feel the anger intensify as I continue my rant while walking towards the three now-nervous assholes.

"I can be a great friend, or a dangerous enemy. You've just made an enemy of me, congrats." I smile an evil smile, "I dare you to insult her one more time, see what happens."

"Rain-ho Dash. Run guys!" Kevin says before flying up into the sky with his two friends. _Oh, not so fast you little bitch!_

**Oh yeah, I went there. I needed some kind of antagonist, even if they don't take a front seat in my story. Sorry about the late upload, finals are coming up. Random Quote: 'Ramirez, do everything!'- MW2.**


	18. Slap A Bitch

**Okay guys, after reading a few fics that do this, I've been inspired to try this. I'm going to start putting in music links for specific moments in my story (FIMfiction only). I will go back and try to put in links for all of the old chapters, too. I hope you like this idea. Random Quote: 'Blaarghghgh'- Nigel Thornberry**

Rage is consuming my being, I shut my eyes in an attempt to channel that rage. I open my eyes, and I can't believe what I'm seeing; time has slowed to a crawl and the world has taken on a light bluish tone, while the sky has turned pitch black. I look down at myself, only to see that my whole body is darker than usual, with a neon blue outline. Testing my body, I see that I can still move at a normal pace.

_Time to test these new abilities. Let's see how badly I can hurt those bitches._

I casually walk over to the three pegasus ponies who are attempting to escape me. Thinking for a second, I figure out the best way to deal with this situation. I quickly bring my elbow down on the backs of Hoops, knocking him to the ground. I slug Score in the side of his face, which will most likely drop him. I bash Kevin hard in the chest three times with my glowing fist, as at this point; he seems like the biggest douche out of all of them.

After around a minute of kicking, punching, and elbowing them, I can feel my stamina beginning to wear out, no, I can SEE my stamina beginning to wear out. I can see a sort of HUD in the corner of my view. I see a pulsing ring around my vision, accompanied by intense bursts of pain. My eyes close as a reaction to this pain, and when I open them again, the world is back to normal.

Looking down at my body, I can clearly see that the glowing is gone. _That was fucking awesome! Does this mean I have magic? I hope so. _I look at the three stallions in front of me to see that they have sustained damage from my beating. Score is on the ground, a bruise on his left cheek where I punched him. Hoops is on the ground, beginning to stand up. Kevin is squirming around on the ground, bruises visible on his chest and face. Looking around, I can see that the other ponies eyeing the scene in awe. Even Rainbow Dash is staring at me in disbelief.

"W-What happened? W-What did you do to us?" Kevin says in a somewhat-scared tone.

"I honestly don't know what happened, but I know what I did to you." I explain, my voice getting darker and darker, "I beat you, I punched you, I kicked you and I think that you deserved every bit of what I did to you." I take note of the crowd inhaling sharply.

"Let's get our facts straight; you're a son of a bitch, you're an asshole, and you're a stupid douche." The ponies gasp yet again at my language, "I don't know if you're only assholes to Dash, or if you're all just unlikable fucks who get entertainment out of making other ponies feel terrible. Point is; they may put up with your shit, but I sure as hell ain't. In my world; you wanna be a dick, Imma be a dick right back. Let's start with you."

"Dah, me?" Score stupidly replies. _Jesus what a tard._

"Yeah, you." I ready a list of insults in my head, "Listen to yourself, you sound like you are just barley capable of walking. Do you have super retard strength to compensate for your obvious lack of intelligence? My god, how are you even a bully? Bullies are supposed to be able to think of insults, but whenever you open your mouth, you might as well insult yourself. Also, lay off the fatty food, it really does show. Now we move on to you." I point at Hoops, who looks genuinely afraid.

"Aw look, little baby's crying." I mimic a baby's voice, "Not so tough now, are we? Bitch I've seen twigs more tough than you. I really don't know much more than that, and that you're a stupid douche. Moving on." I turn to face Kevin. _Oh, this should be fun._

"To you; the fucking shit stain on the side of Equestria." I see him cower in fear at me, "Do you really think that making fun of other ponies makes you cool? Do you REALLY think that you're actually cool? 'Cause you're not, and you never will be. Oh, and you're not really a dick." I see his face brighten at bit at this, "Because you have to grow one to be one. Now all three of you, get the fuck out of here before I insult you some more."

"Guys, lets split!" Kevin yells, prompting all three bullies to bolt into the sky. _Run muthafuckas, run._

I look around to see that the crowd is mixed in their reactions, as some ponies have scared faces, while other have beaming smiles. I look over at Dash, who is wearing a smile.

"Thanks Danny, I'm glad you stood up to them. They ruined my childhood, but now they won't mess with me again." I see the crowd change from mixed to majority happy, "But still, what in the hay happened to you? You were just a blur of blue light for a few seconds there. Maybe we should see Twilight about this."

"I agree, let's move." I say, wanting to figure out what the FUCK happened.

After a little bit of pushing and shoving, I manage to find my way out of the wave of ponies that had surrounded me during the fight. They are mostly asking me how I 'did that' or what I did to them. I really don't have an answer, so I just say I don't know. Eventually, I manage to get back on the road to Twilight's house with Dashie close in tow.

"Thatnks again for what you did back there, nopony's really ever stuck up for me like that before." She blushes a tad, then continues, "Why did you use those words, though? I hate to sound like Rarity, but that language was pretty crude."

"Yeah, I guess, but I needed to let them know that they can't just go around making fun of everypony for being different. Especially when the ponies they make fun of are at least twenty, no, over 9000 times cooler than them." I smile at Dashie, causing her to blush a bit more, "I'm more interested in figuring out if I can use magic! That would be so cool! I could lift stuff up, throw fireballs, fly, and most importantly, I can finally grow a moustache." I jokingly say, eliciting a giggle from Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, okay. Well, here we are! Maybe you can get some answers now." I look ahead of me and, yep, I'm staring at the entrance to Twilight's house. _Well, here we are. _

_I've got two things to do here, _I think, _I've got to see how Twilight reacts to last night, then I've gotta get some answers as to just how exactly I went into, um, Overdrive mode? Yeah, that sounds good._

I walk up to the door and begin to knock on the wooden entrance. _Well, here we go. _I hear a voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" It was Twilight's voice, "Who is it?"

I decide not to answer, if only to surprise the unicorn. The door opens and reveals a the purple bookworm, who has a shocked expression at seeing me. She immidiatly wraps her arms around me, tears nearly breaking through.

"D-Danny, I-I heard what happened. Y-You had me worried sick." She releases me from her grasp, "But I guess you're okay now, so that's what counts. Come in, come in."

She gestures for me and Rainbow Dash to follow her inside the house, and we do. I duck under the doorway and walk inside, taking a seat on one of the nicely padded plush carpets, with Rainbow sitting to my left, and Twilight to my right.

"Did I have any of the other elements worried?" I am feeling mildly guilty, these ponies care about me.

"Pinkie, me, and Fluttershy were all horrified at what happened last night." Her ears droop down. _Jesus why? I probably made Fluttershy AND Pinkie Pie cry!_, "Is it true, what Rarity told us about you k-killing a manticore?"

"Yeah, shot him a few times in the head with my pistol." I unholster the weapon and show it to the ponies, placing it on the ground in front of me, causing Twilight to gasp, "He got me pretty good first, however, and I did nearly die. I should've died, then I remembered how good my life had become since I came here. I guess I just had the will to live." _Will…_

"You-You have a gun! Like from the video." She shivers and curls up, looking scared.

"Calm down Twilight, he's not gonna hurt anypony. He saved five lives!" She begins to explain in an annoyed voice, much to my shock, "Guns aren't all that bad, it just depends on who uses them."

"Exactly, and depending on who uses them, they can bring the deaths of innocents, or protect the lives of those you care for." I continue from where Dashie left off, "I have more than one gun, though, I have dozens. I found my dad's gun stash a few days ago, and he has more guns than I can count."

"D-Dozens? W-well, I know how hard it is to gain Rainbow Dash's trust." She begins, her face starting to show signs of hope, "And if she trusts you, then I guess I do. After all, you did save my friends' lives."

Her eyes begin to open wide, in realization of what she just said.

"Saved…My friends…lives…" Her face show signs of sudden understanding. Tears begin to well up again, "Omigosh thank you! Thank you, I'm so sorry I didn't say this earlier! If it wasn't for you, I would've lost two of my best friends, and Equestria would've lost two of the Elements of Harmony."

"No problem, hey, where's Spike?" I look around, not noticing the baby dragon anywhere.

"Oh, he's sleeping. Me and him were writing letters to Princess Celestia about what happened last night. We were up until twelve, and dragons need about two hours more sleep per night than ponies." She begins, then smiles mischievously, "And between us, I think that he was so worried about Rarity almost dying, that he really couldn't sleep." This causes me and Dashie to giggle a bit.

"Yeah, and speaking of Rarity, I'm having her make something for me, something for my concert." I see Twilight begin to get curious.

"Oh yeah, I heard you were putting on a concert. I keep hearing ponies talking about how you're gonna play more music like the stuff at your party, is that true?" I hear her ask, getting a little excited.

"Yeah, I'm gonna play some Deadmau5, but I'm also gonna throw in some other artists; like Skrillex, maybe some Wolfgang Gartner, and some Daft Punk would be cool. They're all similar and have awesome dancing music, but they also are unique in some ways." I explain to a now excited Twilight, "But the music, while the main attraction, isn't the sole reason to come. I'm also gonna set up a huge light array with strobes, blinders, fog machines, and even a couple lasers. Long story short; I wanna make this the best party concert in Equestrian history."

"Wow, that sounds cool! I'll definitely be there, so will Spike." I see her gushing.

"Yeah, and since you're all my friends, you and Spike can get in free. If you like the concert, you can buy the audio record afterwards." I say, getting excited that she's excited. Suddenly, I hear a series of knocks at the door.

*Knock Knock Knock* "Twilight!" *Knock Knock Knock* "Twilight" *Knock Knock Knock* "Twilight!" I see Twilight at the door, opening it to reveal…nothing.

"Hi Twilight!" Pinkie Pie says, jumping out from behind Twilight,"I was just walking around town and I was thinking about you and then I was at your house and before you know it-"Twilight comically shoves her hoof into Pinkie's mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Pinkie, we have a guest." Twilight smiles and points toward me, causing Pinkie to hang her mouth open before rushing to me in a pink blur. She hugs me tightly.

"I was so sad when I heard that you got hurt and I never get sad but what happened to you was so sad and terrible and mean." She had a frown on her face and her hair had straightened out, "That monster hurt you really, really bad I heard, so how did you beat it?"

"Didn't Rarity or Applejack tell you? I shot it dead with my gun." Pinkie takes a huge breath of air, shocked at my statement, "But don't worry, I'm not gonna use the guns against you ponies. Hurting something so peaceful would just be, for lack of a better word, evil. As you can see, I'm not evil."

"That's a little spooky, killing a manticore, but now that you're okay, we can have a party!" Her hair puffs out, accompanied by the noise of invisible party poppers.

"Actually, I can't really do any parties until after Nightmare Night, gotta set up for my concert." I see Pinkie's hair begin to straighten out, "Which you have free entry to!"

"Oh boy! Free party!" Pinkie's hair immediately straightens out,"Normally I throw the best parties around Ponyville, because my special talent is parties, but this party sounds really cool! Lights and music and dancing! This is gonna be so fun!"

"I also need to tell Twilight something important." I see Dash get a worried look on her face.

"What is it Danny?" Twilight asks.

"Well today, some bullies were tormenting Rainbow Dash. They were being terrible and cruel to her, and I got so angry, so pissed off, and then it happened." I remember the events of earlier, giving Twilight a worried look, "I just closed my eyes and when I opened them, it seemed as if time had slowed to a crawl. Everything was a tone of blue, except for the sky, which was pitch black. I was wondering if maybe I have some sort of magic in me, perhaps triggered by emotions."

"Time magic? I've only heard of very few unicorns that could use that kind of magic, it's very advanced. Let me see…" She moves towards me as her horn begins to glow, "Hold on, this won't hurt, I'm just checking for magic signals within your body. Now maybe, oh my Celestia…"

"What's wrong?" I ask, slightly scared for my own well being.

"Well, it's just, I've never seen magic like this in a non unicorn." She contorts her face into awe before levitating a notebook and jotting something down, "Your magic levels are actually any unicorn I know. This is amazing, I-I've never seen anything like it. By what I'm seeing, I'm not surprised that you managed to pull off a time-slow spell."

"Thing is, I really have no idea how I pulled off this spell. Could you maybe teach me how to use magic later? Maybe tomorrow?" I see her think for a second, then nod her head in approval. "I can actually loan you a book that can help you learn magic."

"Yeah, okay." I answer, eager to learn some magika.

"Well, give me a second to find it." She says before walking towards a large bookshelf. She returns with a large book which bears an inscription on it: Magic Spells from A to Z. I take the book from her and put it in my backpack.

"Thanks a ton Twilight!" I am excited that she let me borrow a book, "I've got to get going, you know, to start setting up for my party. Mixing's okay, but the lights are gonna be tough. Oh! Almost forgot, you two should totally get my new album that's releasing soon. I've got a few great tracks on it."

"Sounds good Danny, I'll pick it up maybe tomorrow morning." Twilight says in a calm, happy voice.

"Oh boy more party songs! I love party songs! When is it coming out?" Pinkie asks at a rapid pace.

"Umm, I think tomorrow? I dunno, I just recorded it with Vinyl's help." I answer, prompting Pinkie to begin bouncing to the door, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to tell everypony about the concert and the new record, duh! I love party music and I want everypony else to miss out on something fun!" She smiles brightly, then resumes bouncing out the door. I check my watch; 3:00.

"Well, I'm gonna go move those speakers." I grab my gun, holster it, and start out the door, making sure to duck to avoid hitting my head.

"Hey, can I help?" Rainbow Dash asks.

_She probably can't do much, but I love just having her around. _

"Yeah, sure Dashie." She blushes at the nickname, then follows me out the door.

"Hey, fist I've gotta go pick up my dirtbike from Rarity's place, kay?" I tell her, just now remembering that I left it here yesterday.

"Okay Danny, let's go!" She says, happy as ever.

After we get my bike from Rarity's place, which I know my own way to by now, we head out for the Lights and Party store to pick up my electronics.

_Okay, I think I know where the Lights and Party Store is now. _I begin to navigate my way through the semi-crowded streets, ponies giving me looks every now and then. Some of these looks were of fear, others were of gratitude, as if I did them a favor. Before long, I find my way to the front door of the Lights and Party store. I walk through the door of the store, the bell getting the attention of Eiffel.

"Hey ol' buddy ol' pal! What's new?" He greets me in his normal accent, "You need me ta help ya get these lights to your house?"

"Well, yeah, that'd be nice of you, thanks." I reply, "Are you sure you can carry all of that stuff, though?"

"Um, actually…Dangit! I should've thought of that sooner!" His face shows an unsure smile, "Heh heh, yeah, I'm not exactly a strong stallion, so we might have some trouble here."

"Yeah, even if we all carry one thing, or even two things, we're still gonna have to make two trips. That really sucks." I suddenly get all depressed, as my house is way too far away to make more than one trip, "Dammit!"

Suddenly, I hear the doorbell ring. I look to my right to see Big Macintosh, who is wearing a gentle smile.

"Hey, Big Mac! What brings you here? How did that birthday party for Applebloom go?" He asks the calm red stallion.

"Well, it was fine. Ya'll did a good job with the materials and such." Mac says calmly, "I was actually coming here to see if there was a way to repay you."

"Well, actually, I kinda need some help now. I promised to help ma new friend here, Danny, that I'd help him take his lights to his house." He puts on a guilty grin, "I kinda forgot how much the stuff weighed, and I don't think that we can carry it all. Could you help us?"

"Eeyup." He simply states, looking at the equipment, "Mah cart's out back, just load the lights into there. I think Ah know where yer house is."

"Thanks Mac, you're a lifesaver." I say, extremely thankful for his helpfulness.

"Nope." He replies, looking me in the eyes as Dash and Eiffel get to work loading my stuff in, "Yer the lifesaver Danny. Ya saved both my sister's lives. I owe ya a whole lot." Somehow, his voice just projects his gratitude, or else I would've insisted that I just did the right thing.

I help my friends load the cart full of my stuff: 1 large blinder, 1 smoke machine, 4 mini searchlights (With programmable colors), and 1 laser machine. Big Mac walks up to the cart and attaches himself to the front of the cart. Just then, I remember Vinyl's strobes. _Dammit! Might as well go get those now._

"Hey, Mac, can we make a quick stop at Vinyl's? She's got some lights that I need." I see him nod, then change course for Vinyl Scratch's house. Dash follows closely behind, while Eiffel has to stay at his shop. I decide to simply walk beside my bike, as the noise caused by riding it would cause some, err, unwated attention. After a few minutes of walking, the house is in view.

"Hold on, I'll go get them." I say to the group. I walk up to the door for the second time today, feeling kinda stupid. I knock on the door, ready to see Vinyl Scratch. *Knock Knock Knock*

"Coming!" I hear Vinyl's voice shout before the door opens, "Oh, hey Danny. What's up?"

"Well, Big Mac was helping me carry my brand new lighting arrangement home, and I remembered that you had a few strobes, too." I begin my story, sparking realization in Vinyl's eyes.

"Oh yeah, the strobes!" Vinyl exclaims, a light bulb appearing over her head (No not literally), "Wait, you got lights? You do have a control panel, right? Otherwise you won't be able to synchronize the music with the lights."

"Oh crap." I facepalm, "I might have forgot that little detail. Dammit I'm so friggin' dumb!".

"Well, you could borrow mine. I mean, I really don't need it as much as you do." She says, a smile appearing on her face, "Here, just follow me. I think I've still got the manual for the thing."

"Okay then." I turn to my friends, who are still patiently waiting by the road, "I'm just gonna be a sec, gotta pick up the control panel to control the lights."

I see them nod as I turn around to follow Vinyl into the building and down the stairs to the basement/recording studio. _Still uber boss. _The white mare then walks up to a closet.

"Hold on a sec, I'll get the stuff, okay?" She half ask/half informs me.

"Got it."

About twenty seconds later, she walks over to me, levitating the three strobes that I had seen before. She then motions for me to wait as she goes back to the closet, returning with a large switchboard and a moderate-sized book.

"Okay, there's the stuff that I promised you. Hope it helps with the party." She grins, "Oh and by the way, your record is gonna release tomorrow morning."

"That's totally awesome Vinyl, I'll make sure to give you a special thanks during the party." She blushes. I take the book and put it in my backpack. _Magic will have to wait, I've gotta make this party awesome, and lights are gonna be needed._

"Well, you've got your friends waiting." She says, motioning to the staircase, "I'll help you carry the strobes, you can get the switchboard, right?"

"Yeah, sure." I say, lifting the switchboard above my head. I see Vinyl doing the same with her strobes. We ascend the stairs and eventually exit the building. I walk over to Big Mac's cart and release the grip on my switchboard, letting it gently drop into place. Vinyl does the same with her strobes, letting the go into the cart.

"Hey, a day or two before the concert, I'll bring over , like, eight more speakers. I'm gonna need them until then." I see her smile, "Oh, and I've totally got a cool spell that you should use." Her horn begins to glow blue, then I notice that the electronic equipment is surrounded in a blue glow as well.

"What did that spell do?" I am mildly worried, even though this isn't a Twilight spell.

"Get this; it lets normal stuff, like these lights, be able to rest on clouds. Isn't that cool?" She says, clearly excited.

"That's totally awesome! I'm totally gonna pay you back for all this help you've given me." I return her smile, "How long does the spell last?"

"Around a few weeks." She says dismissively, "Pretty cool, huh? I know that Twilight has more magic, but this lasts a lot longer than her magic."

"Thanks again for the help Vinyl Scratch! You're awesome!" I say enthusiastically, as I am now able to have lights pointing down on crowd!

I begin to walk down the road with Big Mac and Dash. After about ten minutes of walking, I decide to talk to Big Mac.

"So, it was Applebloom's birthday?" I look over at his calm face.

"Eeyup." He states simply, "She just turned eight 'round ten days ago."

"That's nice." Talking to Big Mac is very awkward for me. I decide to switch to Dashie.

"So Dash, can you help me set up these lights?" I ask her, knowing that she'll say yes.

"Yeah, totally!" She answers my question with enthusiasm. _This is gonna totally rock!_

Me and Dash spend the rest of the trip talking about, well, just stuff. From her job as a weather pegasus, to her relationships with various background ponies. I tell her all about movies (minus horror) and Hollywood, as well as other non-offensive Earth topics.

"Well, here we are partner." Big Mac says, stopping our conversation. I realize that we are staring at the driveway to my house. _Yay, we're here! _I guide him to the backyard and begin to unload the equipment into my garage. After about five minutes of work, me and Dashie get the job done and wave as Big Mac goes on his way.

This party will be the most bossage party in the history of Equestria! I cannot wait to be up on stage, firing off sick lights and sick tunes! _I can't fail everypony. They're all expecting excellence and that's what they'll get. _

**Well, there you are! Finals slowed me down a little, but not much. We had half days and the tests were so fucking easy. Tomorrow, I hope to make my friend a brony. Wish me luck! Random Quote: 'Piracy? Shut down the internet!'- SOPA.**


	19. Timelapse

**I hope you like the ideas I have for this chapter. One idea in particular may be very jarring, but it's quite necessary.**

-Four Days Later- -Time: 6:00 pm-

"See ya tomorrow Danny! Can't wait for the concert!" I hear Vinyl yell after me as I walk out her door. I had just recorded the soundtrack to my concert, which she loved. I knew the songs still had to be secret, so immediately after she printed the album, I used a simple memory-wipe spell to selectively wipe her memory of every song.

I am walking down the street, heading to Rarity's place to pick up my mau5head. I've been here for alm- no, I've been here for a full week. Its one day until my concert, and I'm tying up any loose ends here and now. I pass by a wall with a copy of the poster I designed for my concert; 'All Nightmare Long' _Awwwww Yeeeaaaaahhh! _I read the text:

Deadmau5

All Nightmare Long

Live Concert Nightmare Night

9:00 pm

10 Bit Entry Fee

Featuring Music By

Then I put in pictures of the logos for Daft Punk, Skrillex, and Wolfgang Gartner.

The album that I released was a gigantic hit; selling more than three hundred copies in the first day! (That's a lot for a small village). I had raised enough money to buy even more lights. My stage is all set up right in the field across from my house. I've got four blinders, 10 searchlights, two smoke machines, four strobes, and two laser machines. For the past three days, I had been spending most of the day mixing and most of the night synching the lights. I didn't spend much time in town, as I was dedicating whatever free time I had to practicing some magic. It was kind of hard, as I only got to see Dashie about one or two hours every day, while I was eating. I got an average of five hours of sleep per night. It will all be worth it, however, when the concert starts.

My largest worry over the past few days hasn't been about my music, it has been about whether or not Fluttershy would ever talk to me again. Thankfully, I ran into her early today. She was scared at first, but I managed to justify my actions against the manticore and I was able to earn a hug from her. (P.S. Her mane is softer than cotton). She said that she would come to the concert, as long as that's okay.

The concert, oh my god! It's been hyped more than Avatar during the past few days, with ponies buying copies of the poster so that they can put it on their walls at home. Word on the street is that even Princess Celestia and Luna are coming! I talked to Twilight about this earlier this morning and she actually confirmed these rumors. I still remember the conversation I had with her.

-Flashback-

"The Princesses want to see you Danny, and what better time to see you, they thought, than at your concert?" I remember Twilight saying, "Also, Luna said she wanted to see you perform. I sent her a copy of that last record and, according to what Princess Celestia says, she loves it."

"That's awesome!" I said, surprised that even Luna enjoyed the mau5, "Did she tell you what her favorite songs were?"

"Well, Celestia says she won't stop playing 'Cthulhu Sleeps'." Twilight said, explaining the answer.

"Great to know, I love that song too!" I say in an excited voice.

-End of Flashback-

My attention is brought out of my recollections and back into present day, however, as I am now standing outside Rarity's boutique. I hear a noise coming from inside the boutique and recognize it as Sweetie Belle's singing. This is the first time I've heard her sing since I got here.

I gently open the door and quietly sneak in. The first sight I am greeted to is Sweetie Belle, standing across the room from me. I recognize the song she is singing as 'Raise Your Weapon'.

_Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy_

_Launch your assault now, take it easy_

She sings each and every note perfectly, her voice never crackling or breaking. _Way better than the original, and not just because it's pony. _Thankfully, she hasn't noticed me yet, so she continues singing.

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon_

_One word, and it's over_

I am completely speechless at her perfection and tone quality. _I wonder if she actually knows what this song means._

_Rippin' through like a missile_

_Rippin' through my heart_

_Rob me of, this love_

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon_

_And it's over_

My jaw is practically on the floor due to this performance. I can't stand it anymore; I begin to clap my hands together in applause. The white filly turns around to see me, and blushes nervously. _Oh my dawww. _

"Oh, you saw that." She says in a Fluttershy-esque whisper, continuing to blush fiercely.

"Yes, and it was amazing. You have an amazing voice, the best female voice I've ever heard." I compliment her, causing her to blush further, "I think I've found your cutie mark; Singing. You should record with my sometime; I'd love to get your cover of that song on a Vinyl."

"Thanks, I'd love to." She smiles brightly, her blushing mostly gone by now, "And did you mean what you said about my cutie mark? That it could be singing?"

"Of course! It's what you're best at, everybrony on my world knows that." I continue to state the obvious, "In fact, I think you may be the only pony who doesn't know that you have an amazing voice."

"So you think I should practice more?" She tilts her head quizzically.

"Yeah, totally. I can't wait to hear what your voice will sound like once it's refined." I say enthusiastically.

"Maybe you're right Danny." She says, happy. _Looks like this subject has been covered._

"Yeah, so by the way…what's your favorite song on my album?" I ask her, wanting to get a feel for my audience.

"Well, I like 'Raise Your Weapon' the most, then I really like 'The Reward Is Cheese', but all of your songs are really good." She states happily, "I can't wait for your concert tomorrow! Rarity is taking me and the crusaders, it's gonna be great!"

"I sure hope so; I've been working pretty friggin' hard on it. By the way, these aren't my songs, they belong to Deadmau5." I explain to her, not wanting to take credit for the mau5's genius, "I saved some of his best songs for this concert, so expect to find some new faves."

Just then, I notice Rarity walking downstairs. Upon noticing me, she flashes a bright smile.

"Why hello Danny, what a fabulous surprise! What brings you here?" The white fashionista asks in her usual accent.

"Actually, I kinda came to pick up my mau5head and my sweater. My concert's tomorrow, after all." I see her face go through several stages of shock, then finally; relief.

"Oh yes, I finished your 'mau5head' yesterday, a bit tougher than I expected. I have your sweater hanging over here on this rack." She says, walking over to a doorway. I follow her into the room and see that is really a large walk-in closet. I spot my sweater and my mau5head easily, as they stand out quite easily. The mau5head looks awesome, totally awesome with a red body and pitch black eyes. It looks like it's made of some sort of soft fabric.

"Hey Rarity, did you ever hear Sweetie Belle sing?" I ask this question, still astounded by her voice.

"Why yes, and I'm quite astounded at her voice." She says in a proud tone.

"Yeah, she was singing Raise Your Weapon when I came in and I can't believe how good her voice is. I mean, it's good on the show, but it's a totally different thing, hearing her in person." I say, grabbing my sweater, which has a Rainbow Dash-themed mau5head proudly displayed on the front. I put the awesome sweater in my backpack.

"I'm glad you enjoy her voice, she's been singing that song quite a bit." Rarity says, flattered.

"What songs do you like the most, out of my album?" I ask her, curious as to what the ponies think of Deadmau5.

"Well, Raise Your Weapon is quite the fabulous song, and I like relaxing to The 16th Hour." She says, happy to reply, "Most of the songs are quite good, however."

"Nice, those are two good songs. Who am I kidding? Most of Deadmau5's tracks are great!" I exclaim. I grab the mau5head and think for a second. _I can't just let everypony see this! I need to hide it. Processing…Processing…Ding! Fabric._

"Hey, could I maybe have a piece of cloth to cover this head with? I really don't want everypony to see this until tomorrow." I ask Rarity, who nods and levitates a somewhat-large piece of fabric using her magic.

"Sure Danny, take this. I can't wait for the concert, I'm sure it will be simply divine." She states to me, dropping the fabric in my outstretched hand.

"Oh yeah, something like that." I say sarcastically. Thankfully, she didn't catch my sarcasm, "Well, I've gotta go now, thanks for everything."

"No problem Danny, anything for my hero." _Hero… that word again. _I shook of the feeling and walked out the door, clutching the mau5head. _Oh my god this is gonna be amazing! I feel like a kid again, on the night before Christmas._

I quickly realize that I have no way of getting home, at least not without spending a long time walking. _ Son of a bitch! I really don't feel like lugging this hugeass mau5head all the way home._

I sigh, realizing the predicament I'm in. Looking up into the sky, I notice a cloud that doesn't fit in. _Hmmm. _After a few seconds of using another of my spells, zoom vision, I easily spot the chromatic tail of Rainbow Dash hanging over said cloud. I decide that this is a great time to test my newest spell; throw voice.

"Hey Dashie!" I yell while under the influence of the magic, causing a roaring boom to echo not from my mouth, but from right around Dashie. She jumps to attention, wildly looking around until she notices my wildly waving form. She descends upon me with an annoyed look on her face.

"What the hay Danny? Why did you have to wake me up?" She says, obviously irritated.

"Well, I've gotta get home, and I left my dirtbike at my house accidentally." I scratch the back of my head awkwardly, as I feel a tad stupid at the moment, "I was wondering if maybe you could, I dunno, help me out here?" I finish with a smile.

"Yeah sure, thought you were just pranking me there for a second." She giggles and begins to fly back into the sky, "One sec, I'll bring back a cloud for ya!"

_Damn, she's still awesome! I can't wait to be able to spend even more time with her once the concert's over! _I think about all the thing that I could do with her. _Maybe I could go see the Wonderbolts! Yeah, now there's an idea!_

My thoughts are cut short when Rainbow Dash flies back to me with a larger-than-normal cloud in tow. She brings it down to waist level and I climb on, sitting instead of lying down. Dash seems to be staring at my mau5head.

"What's that thing?" She asks, confused at the cloth-wrapped package.

"It's something for my concert, Rarity made it for me." I take a quick look around and notice a few ponies within earshot of me and Dash, "I'll tell you in a less crowded place, 'kay? Could you go a little slower this time? I don't wanna drop it."

"Okay Danny, whatever you say." Dash says, looking a tad annoyed at my request. She begins to speed up until we reach a speed of roughly 10 miles per hour. After about a minute, she begins to talk to me,

"So can you show me what's in the package now?" She says, sounding quite curious.

"Sure, whatever." I answer, not wanting to argue with Dashie, "Just come over here and I'll show you."

She slows down the cloud until it is nearly standing still, then hovers over to the unoccupied space next to me and sits down. She never once, while doing this, takes her eyes off the package. I begin to unwrap the head until the sheet is just hanging over the helmet.

"Behold, the mau5head!" I announce, pulling off the final layer of cloth, "Pretty cool, huh? I'm gonna wear it tomorrow while I do my concert!"

"That's pretty cool Danny, I like the colors! Red and Black go awesome together." She smiles, "Like fire at night!"

"Yeah, I love those two colors." I say, happy that she likes the head, "I've also got something else that Rarity made me in my backpack. I think you might like it."

"Oh yeah? Let's see it!" The cyan speedster says in a confident voice, as if she is ready to judge whether it's cool or not.

"Not until we get to my house, don't wanna risk dropping it." I say while carefully re-wrapping the mau5head, "I promise I'll show you once we get there."

"Okay then Danny, let's go!" She says, pushing the cloud with more speed than before. I have to hang on with one hand and clutch the mau5head against my body with the other.

After roughly another minute, the cloud slows to a stop. I step off the cloud, my feet landing on the soft grass of my concert stage area. I can see my house right across the street, even though it's getting dark out. _Ahh, good to be back here! _

"So, what's in the bag?" I hear Dashie ask, apparently still curious about the 'other' item.

"Fine, I'll show you." I say, setting down the mau5head on the stage and taking off my backpack. Opening the pack, I take out the sweater. Dashie gasps a little when she sees the colors of the logo.

"Is that…me?" She asks, confused and astounded.

"Yeah, I kinda told Rarity that I wanted the logo to be in your color scheme. I've gotta wear something awesome and cool, after all." She blushes heavily at this compliment.

"That's really cool of you Danny, thanks a ton." She says, still blushing, "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, I kinda just wanna kick back and relax a little bit. I've got to have a lot of energy for the concert tomorrow." I say, stifling a yawn, "Wanna come back to my house and hang with me?"

"Yeah, totally! I haven't hung out with you for, like, forever!" She says, extremely happy to be able to hang out with me some more, "Come on!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez!" I say laughing as I pack up my stuff and head towards the house with Dashie ahead of me.

The moon is especially large tonight, the light from it nearly making up for the lack of sun. It sets a dim glow upon the landscape, illuminating Dashie particularly well. She looks absolutely beautiful with the moonlight reflecting off her mane. She looks back at me, showing her face. Her eyes are normally amazing, but thanks to the full moon tonight, they look even more beautiful than usual. _Wow, she's amazing. And she's with ME! _

"H-hey Dash." I begin to talk, stuttering due to her sudden beauty.

"Yeah? What's up?" She says, smiling.

"I-I just wanted to say that you look amazing tonight. You're really beautiful." She blushes and hooves the ground a bit, embarrassed.

"Thanks, you're look pretty nice too." I know that she's bluffing; at least I think she is. I move closer to her, happier than I have been in the last three days. I move my mouth closer to Dash's and kiss her on the lips. Her eyes bolt open in shock, but quickly close again. It tastes just like candy, yet again, but it's even better this time. I end the gesture and smile softly at her for a second.

"Come on, let's go." I say, resuming the walk towards my house, "I'm gonna play some Xbox. Gotta cool down and chillax after a long day."

"Can I watch?" She asks, curious.

"Yeah, of course. I am inviting you over to hang out, right?" I answer somewhat sarcastically as we walk up the driveway to my house.

"Oh yeah, right." She begins to rub the back of her head with her hoof as a sign of embarrassment.

I open the door to my house, letting Rainbow Dash in and then stepping in for myself.

_What a wild night this is gonna be…_

**Sorry if any of you bronies out there didn't like the idea of a time skip. I could NOT keep writing build up for seven or eight more chapters, though. The 'Party' will commence soon! I am very proud of my story, and I want to thank you all for sticking with me through thick and thin. Random quote: 'I don't know, therefore Aliens' – Ancient Aliens.**


	20. Crash Landing

**Some pretty fun shit goes down in this chapter. I had to rewrite a portion of it, which is why it took so long. I hope all of you bronies out there enjoy this!**

"So what are you gonna play?" She asks me as I look through my game drawer, "Team Fortress?"

"Nah, not really in the mood for that right now." I think for a second, _What am I in the mood for? _Then it hits me; Gears.

"I think I'm gonna play some Gears 3, little bit of Deathmatch." I say, pulling out my copy of Gears of War 3.

I slide the disk into my Xbox and watch the opening scene march by before I get to the title screen. I decide that this is the best time to introduce Dash to violence. I walk over to my stereo and put on some fitting music. All Nightmare Long by Metallica begins to play through the single speaker that I still have in my room.

"Dash, remember how violent TF2 was?" I ask her the question, nervous as to how she'll react.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad, but it was pretty violent." She answers.

"Well, be prepared for way more violence. Way more." I place more emphasis the second time.

"Um…Okay." She looks sort of nervous now.

After waiting in the lobby for a minute, I get into a match of Deathmatch on Checkout, my favorite map.

"Yeah! Checkout!" I exclaim, happy to have a good map for my introduction to Dashie, "This map is really good. Small and tight, perfect for shotguns and rushes."

"Rushes? What's a rush?" She asks, confused as I spawn onto the battlefield as a COG soldier with a Lancer and a Gnasher.

"A rush can have many meanings. The rushing I'm talking about emphasizes on chainsaws, bayonets, and sawed off shotguns." She somehow accepts this answer, watching me run to the right.

"What's that saw on your gun for? Do you have to cut down obstacles?" She seems confused at the Lancer's Chainsaw.

"Well, heh heh, I guess I'll show you." I respond, seeing a Locust soldier Sniping, his back turned to me, "Just get ready for blood."

I suppose I could prepare her more, but I sort of like shocking and scaring ponies. I mean, sure I feel a tad guilty, but it's nothing I can't deal with. It's not like I'm gonna sugarcoat stuff for these ponies just because it's deemed unacceptable by their standards.

I down the sniper easily with my Lancer, accompanied by the background music of Metallica. _Testonerone…Levels…Exceeding…Recommended…Daily…Amount. _I approach the sniper and use the Lancer's special execution. As soon as the animation starts, I turn to Dash, ready to gauge her reaction.

Her expression quickly shifts from nervous to horrified. She stares at the screen in disbelief as my character plunges his chainsaw into the chest of the Locust, spattering his insides all over the place. _Bitch you fucked up!_

"G-Geez. That's awful!" She says, still gaping at the screen long after the execution has ended.

"Pretty crazy huh? This game's got a reputation for being pretty brutal." I explain, "Blood, gore, swearing, all that shit."

"Why would you play something like this? It really looks awful, not fun." She is shuddering.

"It's actually a really awesome, popular game. I think that it's one of the best shooters out there." I say, my eyes focused on the screen, "Now you die!" The Locust that I was running toward is downed by my Gnasher. I quickly move over to him and use the execution

, "Ha, you are dead!" I say, imitating the Heavy's voice. I proceed to pick up the Hammerburst off of the soldier's corpse.

"Geez, that's pretty crude." She remarks, wincing at the explosion of red, "How can you joke around about that stuff?"

"Heh, just the way humans are. I mean look at how overkill this is!" I say, smashing the skull of an enemy with my Hammerburst, "Got a headache?" I pick up my enemy's Retro Lancer, just for LOL's.

"Dash, check this out." I spot an enemy focusing fire on one of my teammates with a Mulcher. _My time to shine! _I hold down the B button, prompting the Retro Charge. "FOR SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yell at the TV as the blade sinks into the flesh of my enemy, "U dead bro?" Even Dash couldn't resist chuckling a tad as I blurted my countless one-liners.

"Hehehehe! That's actually sorta funny, when you talk about it." _LOL I comedian!_

"Yeah, I love making people laugh. Kinda the only thing I was good for on my world." I say in a cheery voice.

"Hey. What's this song?" She asks, apparently just now noticing the music I had put on, "It's pretty cool, is it Techno?" _Mental facepalm._

"No, that's heavy metal. People play it with guitars and drums." I explain, "I used to be a HUGE metalhead, then I got into techno music. Actually, I got into rap first, but that's not the point. These guys, they call themselves Metallica and they're really awesome, been around for about thirty years."

"They are pretty cool, I like their energy!" Dash says as she starts headbanging to the music, "What's this song called?"

"Heh heh, actually this song is called All Nightmare Long. I kinda sorta borrowed the name for the concert." I say nervously, "Wait…Here comes the good part." I hold my hand up in anticipation.

'_Cause we hunt you down without mercy! Hunt you down al nightmare long!_

_Feel us breath upon your face! Feel us shift every move we make!_

I look over to see Dashie headbanging to the song energetically while grinning wildly. I cannot resist doing the same, as this song is totally kick-ass.

_Hunt you down without mercy! Hunt you down all nightmare long!_

_Luck. Runs. Out. _

_You crawl back in but your luck runs out!_

I am finish the match of Gears 3 and decide that the game may be too intense for her, so I put it back in the case and get out MW2, placing the disc in the Xbox. She looks at the case curiously as the song plays its final chords.

"What's that? Another really violent game?" She seems nervous.

"Nah, this one's not really too violent." I explain, "Actually, I think TF2 was more violent."

"Okay then, let's see it." She directs her attention towards the screen, when suddenly the unthinkable happens.

"Hi! Whatcha doin'? Are you playing a game? Can I watch?" Pinkie Pie suddenly appears to my left. Out of fucking nowhere! _Wat da fuck!_

"AHH! THE FUCK!" I yell in confusion at the surprise, "Pinkie! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Jeez, I just stopped by to say hi and I wanted to spend some more time with you after what happened because that made me really sad." She says at a rapid fire pace.

Pinkie, do you know what time it is?" I ask, pointing to the clock on the wall.

"Um of course!" She states, "IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!"

"Wow, did you just reference Adventure Time?" I begin to laugh a bit, with Dash looking on in confusion.

"Is it not Adventure Time?" She seems disappointed, "Ooooh! Wait one second! I know what time it is!"

She bolts out of the room for a second, then comes back in a banana costume. _No way…_

_It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!_

_Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at?_

_Now there he go! There he go! There he go! There he go!_

She stops after that, but it leaves me lying on my back, laughing my ass off. I manage to contain my laughter after a minute, and sit up to speak.

"Oh my god Pinkie! That's hilarious!" I say, barley able to breathe due to my laughing.

"So can I stay for a little bit and hang out with you? Huh can I? Can I?" She begins asking me.

"Sure, sure. What do you wanna do?" I ask the two mares, "I've got an idea! Let's watch a movie!"

"Yay! A movie! I don't wanna see anything too scary, though, like that August Underground." She shudders at the thought, as do I. I assume that she knows about movies because, well, she's Pinkie Pie.

"Jesus Christ no! God, don't even remind me of that movie!" I say, having read a lot about the movie days before getting teleported, "God, the things people will watch. You know what, screw movies, I'm just gonna play some MW2."

"What's August Undergound?" Dash asks in a somewhat scared voice, "I wanna know, just tell me. You don't have to protect me."

"Fine, but you really won't like it." I begin my explanation, "The movie is more shocking than scary, often disturbing even the most fucked up humans out there. It has no real plot; most videos go from point A to point B. This movie just stays at point A and beats the fuck out of it for an hour. It follows two psychos who videotape themselves torturing and slaughtering innocent people in the most sick and twisted ways possible."

"What do you mean?" She somehow wants to know more. _She'll regret this later._

"I haven't seen the movie, but I've heard about it. One scene shows a girl getting her skull beaten to a pulp by a claw hammer. The movie spares very little detail and is said to be extremely disturbing." I explain calmly to Rainbow Dash, who looks at me in horror, "It makes Gears of War look like a little kid's game."

"Why would anypony watch that?" She utters in a horrified tone, "I mean, that's just terrible. Gears of War at least looks fun, I guess, but that's just nasty."

"Yeah, it is. I never want to watch it; just thinking about it gives me the chills." I say, showing my position on this, "It's just…wrong. I'm just gonna play some MW2 now."

"Yeah, let's not talk about that anymore." Dash says, Pinkie nods in agreement as I select a game type for multiplayer.

"Ok, this game is more realistic than the other two games I played. The guns are all real guns and the equipment is mostly realistic." I explain as I join a match of TDM, "I actually own a few of the guns in the game!"

It's true; I had been doing a little bit of digging around in the garage. While digging, I had found a Smith and Wesson .500 revolver, a Barret .50 cal sniper rifle, an RPD light machine gun, and even a model 1887 reproduction.

"Okay, P90…yeah sounds good." I say to myself, "Here we g-"

Suddenly, I am interrupted by an extremely loud crash originating from outside the house. _What the fuck? _I look over at Dashie and Pinkie, who also look confused as to what made the noise.

"What was that?" Dash asks, looking around wildly with her head. Pinkie seems to be doing the same thing, albeit a more extreme version, as she is rotating her head like an owl.

"I don't know, sounded like it came from outside." I say, just as dumbfounded as the two mares, "I think we should check it out. Who's with me?" Both mares raise their hooves and begin to follow me out to the kitchen, where my backpack is laying.

I reach into my backpack and grab my new everyday protection weapon: The sawed-off. I grab two rounds from a side pocket and load both barrels. The mares look at me uneasily as I do this.

"Just in case." I say as I snap the gun back and start out the door with it in my right hand.

The mares follow me out the door, where we are greeted with a shocking sight: A huge plane crash. _What the… _I look around and see flaming pieces of metal and twisted husks of what seem to be miniguns. _Is this a fighter plane? No, too big. _I notice the flaming wreckage of broken propellers. I bring my gun up to ready. _What the fuck is a human plane doing in Equestria?_

"Wait here." I tell the girls, who seem to be astounded at the sheer size of the wreckage. They listen to me and just stay there.

I walk towards the plane, nervous as to its origins. After a minute or two of walking around the wreckage, I notice a silhouette begin to move through the smoke towards me. As it gets closer, I can tell that it is human, which is to be expected. The size of the shape is relatively small for what I imagine is a military man or woman. _Around my height. _I can see by the way that it's walking that it's either uninjured, or not very badly injured, which is surprising. _Maybe I should speak._

"Don't move!" The human says in a commanding tone. I know that it's a he now, "On your knees!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh dude." I oblige and drop my weapon, "The fuck's your problem? And who the fuck are you?"

"I'll be asking the questions here." He says as he steps out of the fog.

Now I can clearly see all of his features. He is young; not 18, but around my age! And he's pointing a SCAR-H at my head! I can't see his face through his ski mask. He seems to be wearing desert camo on his uniform.

"Who are you?" He asks me in a voice that is slightly muffled by the mask.

"Danny Walters." The soldier seems taken aback at this, "What's wrong?"

"Danny? From Michigan?" He asks me in a voice that projects disbelief. _How did he know?_

"Yeah, so what?" I ask the soldier, who seems to be reaching to take off his mask.

"Danny, it's me." He takes off his mask, revealing a familiar face, "It's Jaycee."

"Jay, the fuck are you doing here!" I ask him, getting up from the ground.

"I could ask you the same thing." He says, helping me up, "I guess we've both got a story to tell. Where am I, though?"

"Welcome to Equestria man!" I see him facepalm at the mention of the word, "What?"

"The fuck is that? Anyways, listen to this." He begins to brush a bit of dust off of his coat, "Dude, I spent a week in a World War 3 alternate Earth, pretty cool. I got to do some ground combat, pretty sick man, reminded me of MW2."

"MW2, really? That's pretty sweet, I'd rather stay here though." I motion for him to follow after picking up my Ranger, "Wait, you got anyone else still alive?"

"No, already checked. They're all gone." He clenches a number of dogtags in his hand, "Fox, Mako, Hunter, I'm gonna miss you guys. Be good up there."

"That sucks man, let's try and cheer you up though." I begin to walk through the wreck, with Jay following behind me. I see the girls waiting for me with nervous looks on their faces, though they haven't spotted me yet.

"Wait here man, I'll get them ready for you." He looks at me quizzically, but obliges.

I walk out to the two mares, who respond by hugging me.

"Danny, where were you? We heard shouting and yelling, what happened?" Dash asks me.

"You're never gonna guess who I found in there." I say in an excited voice, "I found another human! And one of my old friends at that! Come on out Jaycee!"

Jaycee walks out from the smoke, shocking the two mares. I look at his face, which also projects a look of shock.

"What the fuck are they? Am I in a fucking kid's show?" He looks annoyed.

"Shut up and listen." I say, effectively silencing him, "Yes, you are in a kid's show. Remember that My Little Pony show I showed you a while ago? Well, here we are. It's actually really nice, so don't bash it. Besides, I'd like you to meet the local folk."

"Whatever, if I'm gonna be here awhile, guess I'd better get to know someone." He walks closer to the two mares, who back away in apparent fear, "Relax, I aint gonna bite. This will, though" He raises his SCAR, "But that's beside the point."

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asks, trying to put on an intimidating face.

"I'm Jaycee Rodgers, codename 'Axe'." He says, "I'm one of Danny's oldest friends. Before you ask, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just spent a week in what felt like a MW2 clone, so I have killed many people." Both of the ponies gasp at this, "Bad people, like terrorists. Anyways, who are you?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest pegasus in Equestria." She states, forgetting all fear.

"I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm gonna throw you a super duper mega gigantic super party!" She happily chants, bouncing up and down.

"Looks like you've got a story to tell us Jaycee, come on in." I gesture to my house, "Got teleported here with me. We've gotta have a chat. Come on girls, let's go."

"Actualy…I've gotta go home now to get my sleep, and plan for the party!" I see her jump up and down at this word.

"Pinkie, don't tell anypony about him. Maybe tomorrow, but not tonight. I need sleep and don't feel like getting hounded by ponies until three in the morning." I explain.

"I promise! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She then begins to hop down the road.

"Is she always like that?" Jay asks me.

"Yeah, she's pretty hyper." I explain, chuckling a bit, "Also, she can break the fourth wall. She pretty much gives reality the middle finger."

"Ok then, let's go to your house." He says, motioning towards the front door, "I've got one hell of a story for you."

"Same here man, you wouldn't believe the shit that happened to me here." I say, escorting him and Dash to the front door of my house.

_This should be fun._

**BOOM! Didn't see that coming, did you? This was one fun chapter and the next one will be even more fun! PS: Avoid searching up anything about August Underground. Random Quote: 'Haters Gonna Hate!'- Brony Community.**


	21. New Night

**Yo it's me again. Here with another chapter, this time I had a pre reader, so any grammer mistakes I may have had are no longer present.**

"So you were skydiving off an airplane…" I recite, trying to understand the story Jaycee had just told me. He nods, "Into a Russian base…" He nods again, "With Till I Collapse blaring through your IPod?"

"Yeah, the Army in whatever universe I was in didn't care about non-regulation stuff. I used a Desert Eagle for my sidearm." He grins, proudly showing off the holstered weapon, "They pretty much just said; okay, here are the bad guys, now kill them all!"

"Nice man, that's a sick story! How did you get the nickname Axe?" I ask him, Dash also looking quite curious.

"Oh yeah, my first kills." He says, grinning a bit, "There were three guys on a Cliffside, Mako and Fox were pinned, so it was all up to me. I snuck up from behind to realize that I had no gun or knife!" He chuckles a bit at this, "So I grab a nearby woodcutter's axe and begin to sneak up behind them. Lemme tell you, axes fuck people up pretty bad. I sunk the thing into the first one's back, ripping through his spine, and then I killed the other two with ease. Sooo much blood." He says, clearly shocked at his own recollection, " Another reason they call me Axe is, well, in addition to a regulation knife, I also carry a lightweight tomahawk for CQC."

"G-Geez man, that's pretty harsh." Dash seems scared of Jaycee now, her eyes projecting fear.

"Calm down Dashie, he's not gonna hurt you, right Jay?" I ask him, trying to comfort Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, course not." He answers in a surprised tone, "I only kill the bad guys. I don't kill cartoon ponies, jeez."

"See Dashie, nothing to worry about!" I say in a comforting tone, "Now, while that story was pretty badass, I've got a story for you about my journey here."

-One Hour Later- -Time: 9:00—

"…And then you crashed out back." I finish my story. I had glossed over details such as me and Dashie's kiss, but the story was, for the most part, 100% true.

"So wait, lemme get this straight." Jaycee begins, clearly confused, "There's no bacon here?"

"Seriously dude?" I say with an unamused glare, "Cut the shit."

"Okay fine, now seriously." He begins again, looking a tad more serious, "You and her? You're with a pony?"

"Yeah, you got a problem? She means a lot to me, so fuck off." I say defensively.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, some people." His says in a sarcastic tone, "But you also said something about a concert. What's that about?" At this point Rainbow Dash jumps into the conversation, her first time to speak in awhile.

"He's having this super cool concert with lights and lasers and really big speakers! It's gonna be so cool!" She gushes, "Almost as cool as the Wonderbolts!"

"Wonderbolts?" He asks, confused again.

"Basically their version of the Blue Angels. They're a group of elite pegasi who perform awesome stunts, though none of them can top Dash's Sonic Rainboom." I tousle her mane.

"Okay, so you have magic." I nod as he runs through what understands, "Pegasus ponies can fly," Dash nods, "Unicorns can do magic too," I nod again, "Alicorns are really rare and the only two known are the rulers of the rulers of Equestria; Princess Luna and Princess Celestia."

"Yup, you've got that down, you'll learn the rest as you go." I smile and give my friend a pat on the back.

"Whatever man, this shit is hard." He says, "Still better than Earth though, I fucking hated school."

"Yeah man, me too." I sigh, remembering all that shit, "I'm so glad I ended up here." I suddenly realize something, "Holy shit, I just thought of something. Jaycee, were you wishing you could leave Earth the night before you left?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about …MW3!" The thought hits him hard, "Dude, were you wishing you could go here?"

"Yeah, I was in a really bad place before I left." I frown, remembering why my life sucked, "Were you wishing you could leave to somewhere else while the plane was crashing?"

"Yeah, somewhere more…Peaceful." He just stands there, stunned. Before long, a smile appears on his face, "I-I think this is the place I was looking for. Too bad the others didn't make it."

"What?" Dash asks, having never heard of Fox, Mako, and Hunter's deaths.

"My pals; Fox, Mako, and Hunter." He explains, "We were all around the same age and we stuck together. They died in that crash, crushed under the weight of the plane." He grips his necklace, which upon closer inspection is really just a few dogtags.

"Jeez man, that stinks." She says, now feeling bad for my friend, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of my friends."

"It's fine. I guess…I guess this really is a new start." He states, "Hope I don't end up getting fucked over."

"Don't worry man, this place is way better than Earth." I state happily, "You should totally get to know everypony, but how…" I scratch my head, searching for an idea, "I got it! You could do a sort of guest thing for my concert! I'll just give you a brief introduction, then you can go into the crowd to party and see my setup I've got going."

"What are you playing? Rock? Rap?"

"Nah, mainly house and electro." I explain, "Here, I'll play a mix of my own right here, right now."

"Okay then, let's see this." He crosses his arms, seemingly challenging me.

"One sec, gotta get the computer." I run into my computer room, which I have transformed gradually into a sort of recording room. I've got a few cheap modules sitting on the desk by my laptop, as they are fun and easy to use. I grab my laptop, a speaker, my new headphones, and a launchpad-esque device that lets me play quick clips of songs (usually no more than five seconds long). I run back out into the living room where everyone is sitting to set up. It only takes me a second to set up, with Dashie looking particularly excited.

"Check this shit out." I say, smiling, "Imma throw a rough beat together, and then add a few clips. Just a little mash up.

The intro begins to play; the opening beat from Cthulhu Sleeps. I play that beat for the original duration, then set it on loop. I kick in a vocal line from Raise Your Weapon, then add a looping instance of the phrase 'Are you ready for the Ruffneck Bass?' which gradually gets louder and louder over the course of two more loops. I grin, tapping my foot the beat. I begin to launch my hand across the launchpad, hitting buttons and blasting out different drop lines.

_ARE YOU READY FOR THE RUFFNECK BASS!_

Then the bass drops as I switch it up, I drop the bass from Sick Bubblegum, then merge it with the bass from Father Said. I mix a little bit of Raise Your Weapon's bassline into the mix. It's a blast mixing, especially when it turns out THIS good! I look over to see Rainbow Dash dancing to the music wildly, hell even Jaycee is moving a bit. Eventually I slow down and end the song. I take off my headphones and look over to Dash and Jaycee, who give approving grins.

"Dude that was really cool, where the hell did you learn to do that shit?" He asks, stupefied at my ability. I ponder the question for a second. _Sure I'm good, but since when am I a hardcore version of Madeon?_

"Dude, I really don't know. I'm not usually that kickass." I explain with Dashie walking over to me, smiling, "But that was pretty kickass! I actually might do a little freestyle mixing at the concert if it turns out that awesome."

"You totally should! That was sooo cool!" Dashie says, squishing her cheeks together for added effect.

"Not as cool as you." I say, prompting her to blush, "Come on though, are you both coming to my concert?"

"Yeah, sure. That was pretty sweet and hearing some pro level songs with lights will totally be awesome." Jaycee says, "Wait, have you even shown the ponies rap yet?"

"No, hey we should totally show Dash rap!" I say, already on youtube looking up a great rap song.

"What's rap?" Dash asks, "Is it like rock?"

"No, nothing like rock." Jaycee explains, "Just…Listen. I can't really explain it."

I press play on the first video, starting the opening beat. After a little bit, the song begins in full swing.

_It's just ten percent luck__  
><em>_Twenty percent skill__  
><em>_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will__  
><em>_Five percent pleasure__  
><em>_Fifty percent pain__  
><em>_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

The song continues as Mike raps. Dash and Jaycee are vibing to the beat; Dash appears to feel the energy of the track as Mike begins his verse.

_He doesn't need his name up in lights__  
><em>_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic__  
><em>_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone__  
><em>_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him__  
><em>_But fuck em'__  
><em>_He knows the code__  
><em>_It's not about the salary__  
><em>_It's about reality and makin' some noise__  
><em>_Makin' the story__  
><em>_Makin' sure his clique stays up__  
><em>_That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin' it up_

She cringes at the F-word, but she vibes throughout the rest of the song, even singing the chorus. _Guess she likes that. _

"That was cool, I feel like I can take on the Wonderbolts now! And win!" She states, excited.

"Hey Danny, would it be cool if I slept in your house for a bit? Just until I get some cash?" He asks me, "I could sleep in your dad's old room, kay?"

"Yeah, sure man." I tell him, "You got any spare clothes?"

"Yeah, me and the guys kept all of our personal belongings in the cases in the back of the plane." Jay explains, moving towards the door.

"'Kay, then get your shit and we'll talk then." I tell him before he walks out of the house, "So what's up Dash? You gonna stay here tonight?"

"Yeah! Totally! I've been waiting to be able to spend some more time with you!" She says, smiling, "Could we watch a movie?"

"Sure, what genre?" I ask, leaving her with a confused look, "What kind of movie? Horror, action, romance?"

"Well, I did kinda like that horror movie, even though it was kinda scary." She says, "But don't you dare put on anything like that August Underground movie. I really don't want to see anything like that."

"Neither do I. So, horror it is!" I announce, "Lemme go pick something out."

I walk over to the DVD rack once again, thinking over the movie's available to movie. My dad was a horror freak; he loved all of those old horror movies, and all of the new ones. _Saw? Still a no-go. The Strangers? Nope. Closer, but still no. [Rec]? Yeah, freaky and bloody, but still not too bloody for RD. Wait, it's in Spanish, but who the fuck cares!_

"So…Here's the movie. [REC]." I tell Dash, who looks at the DVD fearfully, "It's pronounced R-E-C."

"Looks scary." She states, "But…It'll be fine as long as you're here." She says this in almost a whisper, inching closer to me with every word. I put the DVD into the player, but I don't turn on the TV.

"Yeah, I won't let anything hurt you." I say, wrapping my arms around her, "I'll fight to the death if necessary to protect you."

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me." She says softly, "Somepony who's as loyal to me as I am to everypony."

"Yeah, I guess." I start, trying to change the subject before it gets too awkward, "So, you hungry?"

"Yeah, can I have some bagels?" She jumps at the question, "With cream cheese?"

"Yeah, sure!" I nearly laugh at her enthusiasm, "Can you listen to this song for me, though?" I motion for her to come over to my laptop.

"Yeah, what's up?" She walks over to the cheap table I have my laptop set up at.

"There's this song that I wanna play while I'm walking through the crowd up to the stage." I explain my idea for the concert, "Can you preview it for me, not sure yet if it's a good idea."

"Okay then, let's hear it!" Dash sits down on the couch as I press play on Love Automatic's Nightmare. She closes her eyes and begins to go into a semi-trance, then moves a bit as the song's beat drops. Once the song ends, she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"That was really cool!" Dash nearly yells, "You should totally play that! Is that gonna be on the Vinyl?"

"Nah, just a live thing. The lights aren't gonna be as crazy, probably just gonna use a basic loop for the strobes." I tell her, "I'm gonna make some food now!" _Must have MEAT!_

I walk back into the kitchen and get out the bagel, put it into the toaster, and set out the plates, bowls, and cups for both me and Dashie. I take out a few slices of deli ham and place the slices onto a submarine bun. I proceed to put mustard and some sliced cheese on the bun, finishing my favorite dish. I pour some water (Twilight came by for a visit and somehow managed to magically activate the use of running water in my pipes.) into the two cups and some pretzels into the bowls. Once the bagel's done, I finish that too. I hear the door open as I put the items onto the plates, Jaycee stepping in with a rather large trunk in his hands.

"What's that?" I ask him, "Clothes?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." He states, "The other guys had picture albums of their families, maybe a cell phone."

"Oh, okay then. Well, do you want anything to eat?" I ask him, "Me and Dashie are gonna watch [REC]."

"Yeah, do you have any of those uncrustables?" He asks.

"Seriously dude?" I ask him, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, those things are awesome!" He states in a defensive tone, "And what the fuck is [REC]?"

"A horror movie; a really scary zombie movie that is most likely able to keep me and you up at night. It's not like a normal zombie movie, as it's filmed through a POV camera, similar to Cloverfield."

"Oh, okay. Sounds cool, I guess I could watch it with you if you wait to start it." He states.

"Will do, you changing?" I ask him.

"Actually, I was thinking shower." He answers.

"Whatever, I'll just talk to Dash I guess." I tell him. He nods and walks through the living room and towards the bathroom. I pick up the food, which I balance precariously, and begin walking out to the living room. I proceed to grab an uncrustable for him, unwrap it, and pour him some Pepsi.

"So Dashie, food's on!" I say, levitating her plate and bowl in front of her. I set it down and watch her begin to inhale the bagel. She stops for a second when I sit to eye my sandwich.

"What's that?" She asks.

"This is a ham sandwich. Yes, it is meat." She looks shocked for a second, and then relaxes a bit.

"Um…Okay, if you like that stuff." She says, and then continues to chow down. I hear the shower start, meaning that I probably have around five minutes to burn.

"So Dashie, I was thinking that after this concert I'll have some money to burn…" I say, getting her attention, "I was thinking that maybe I could take you to a Wonderbolts performance."

"Really! That would be sooooo awesome!" She says, "Omigoshomigosh!"

I watch as she has a little fangirl fangasm. I chuckle a bit at her excited attitude towards what I just said. Soon enough, however, she calms down enough to talk properly again.

"So, who are the Blue Angels?" Dash asks me.

"Well, remember what I told you about jets? How they're faster that even you and really hard to fly?" I ask her as she replies with nods, "Well the Blue Angels are an elite group of jet pilots. They can fly within a few meters of each other at speeds of over three hundred miles per hour. At that speed, even a tap would mean a certain crash. It takes real skill to fly those planes."

"I guess so, but I'm still cooler, right?" She half-asks, half-asserts.

"Heh heh, yeah Dash, you're still cooler." I stroke her beautiful mane.

I hear the shower stop. _Damn, hasn't even been three minutes. _I wait a bit longer, just stroking Dashie's mane as she lies on my lap. I see Jaycee walk out of the bathroom with a tired look on his face. He is wearing an Aeropostale t shirt and saggy jeans. He walks over to sit down and brofists me, sitting to my left.

"So, let's start this shit!" He announces.

"Hey, Jaycee." Rainbow Dash begins to talk, "Why do you swear so much? You swear even more than Danny."

"Actually Dash, I restrain myself around you ponies. I would be blurting F bombs every ten seconds, but that doesn't fly well here." I explain to Dash, "Plus, he's been through a warzone. In warzones people tend to swear quite a bit more."

"Oh, okay. Just try to not do it so much around everypony else." She instructs Jaycee, who responds with a nod. I grab the remote and turn on the television, which immidiatly displays the menu for [REC]. I hesitate in pressing play.

"Before I start this, you both gotta know that the movie isn't in English. The language is Spanish with English subtitles." The show looks of confusion, "Despite this, the movie remains a huge hit among many of its views, regardless of their main language."

"Well, start the damn thing!" Jaycee says in a commanding tone. I press start and turn off the lights.

This movie is scary, scarier than Aliens. I'm scared while watching it, though I don't show it. The whole movie is terrifying as a whole. I occasionally look over to see Jaycee staring at the screen in a shocked trance. Dashie, on the other hand, spends the majority of the movie curled of next to me. Occasionally she whimpers something. She clings to me, her eyes wide in horror. Then the movie transitions into its final scene…

The camera is smashed and the filming goes into night vision. I watch the monster roam around as Ángela and Pablo both hide from the creature. After Pablo drops the camera during his failed attempt at escape, the camera shakes and falls to the ground. I notice Ángela attempting to grab hold of the camera, and then the screams of the unseen monster are heard. Dash clings to me tightly at this point, obviously scared. The tension is extremely thick, with none of us making a sound. Then the creature screams loudly as a screaming Ángela is dragged away from the camera, screaming. The credits begin to roll and Dashie continues to cling to me, still shocked at the horror she had just witnessed.

"Wow, that was boss!" I hear Jaycee exclaim, "Dammit dude, best horror film I've seen in a while! Well I'm gonna go to bed now, seeya!" I hear the door to the computer room open, then I hear footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"Dashie, you okay?" She looks up at me, her face still pale in fear, "Scary?"

"Yeah, that was terrifying! I mean Alien was creepy, but that was just terrifying!" She says, still in shock from the movie's ending, "I-I'm not sure if I'm gonna get any sleep tonight. That monster was s-scary."

"Yeah, that was a pretty damn scary movie." I agree, "Remember what I said though; as long as I'm here breathing, nothing with hurt you. I won't let anything harm you Dash, not even some crazy fucking zombie."

"I know, it's just…" She begins, "Maybe we should just lie down, okay Danny?"

"Yeah, I've gotta get some sleep before that concert." I lead Dashie into my room, her head jerking around from side to side, apparently searching for 'monsters'.

I watch her shakily get into the bed, covering up with the sheet and blanket. It's so cute, seeing Rainbow Dash scared. I crawl into bed with her and she immediately begins clinging to me, her heart pounding out of fear. She shuts her eyes and buries her head into my chest. I wrap my arms around her, holding her close.

"I promise that nothing will hurt you Dashie." I whisper into her ear, "I will fight to the death to protect you, if need be."

"B-but what if that's not enough?" She asks me, her huge reflective eyes pointed at me. Even in near complete darkness they are easily visible, "What if it still gets me?"

"Dash, you know how much you mean to me. You know that I came back from the brink of death using sheer will." I remind her of why I can protect her, "I'm not gonna let something hurt you, I'll bring him down with me. I will protect you, you are my everything."

"Well, I guess…" She begins to trail off, so I move in and kiss her cheek, effectively silencing her and causing her to inhale sharply.

"You've seen what I can do when I get angry; I used extremely advanced magic when fighting bullies, so if I ever have to fight for your life, I sure as hell ain't gonna lose."

"I guess you're right, but I'm still a little scared." I feel her head dig into my chest. I rest my head on hers, still holding her tightly.

"I love you Dashie." I whisper into her ear.

"I love you too Danny." I hear her say back.

I am relieved to see her finally calm down as she hugs me tightly. I smile and close my eyes, drifting into a deep, peaceful sleep with Dashie in my arms. Tonight couldn't have gone better.

**I'm sorry I was late on this one, but you know how shit goes. I hope you enjoy the chapter, cheers! PS: You should totally listen to the song I mentioned. It kicks total fucking ass.**


	22. Preparations Pt 1: Awakening

**Really sorry about the lateness guys! I have been busy with school and stuff in addition to being a horrible procrastinator! On an unrelated note; the concert's almost here!**

"Ugh." I mumble before opening my eyes. I see Dash's head resting on my chest, bringing a smile to my face. _She loves me, she really does. I must be the luckiest guy alive._

I begin to gently pet the cyan mare's mane, which causes her to smile gently in her sleep, mumbling something incomprehensible. I chuckle a bit at this, continuing to stroke her chromatic mane for another minute. I move closer to her and give her head a kiss, causing her to wake up, a blush on her face.

"Hey, you know you mumble in your sleep." I tell her, smiling gently. She blushes and closes her eyes, laying her head back on my chest.

"Can we just sleep in today? I'm kinda tired." She asks me, her eyes opening and pleading to me. _Omigod. Must…say…no…can't resist…so cute._

"Actually, I've gotta get ready for the concert." I explain, "Vinyl should be dropping by around two to help me set up all of the speakers. I also still have a few things I need to touch up on."

I see Rainbow Dash show a look of defeat, getting out of the bed and planting her hooves on the ground. She lets loose a yawn, reaching one hoof back to scratch the back of her neck. I get out of the bed and follow Dashie into the living room, noticing that it is cleaned up. _Jay?_

After taking a shower and changing into my concert apparel; a Rainbow Dash mau5head sweater with baggy sweatpants, I follow her out into the kitchen, watching her sit down in her usual chair. Walking over to the toaster, I put in a few waffles. I look up at the clock, noticing that it says 12:00. _I've got some time_

-10 minutes later- -12:10-

I walk out the door, noticing Jaycee rummaging through the wreckage of the plane. Slung over my back is my backpack, filled with my new MIDI keyboard, the launchpad device, a few various devices for altering sounds, and my laptop. I will be playing the tracks off of my laptop, not the vinyl, though I am bringing the vinyl with me. I look closer at Jay and see that he is simply standing over three large, long boxes. In his hand is a shovel. _Huh?_

"Yo Jay! Wassup!" I holler at him, walking closer.

"Oh, just…digging some graves." He says sadly, clutching the necklace again, "Gotta respect my friends, they saved my ass out there quite a few times." He lets out a chuckle, reminiscing his time spent in the WW3 universe, "Don't wanna keep you two from doing whatever you're doing, just…need some time alone." He states sadly.

I look over at Rainbow Dash, whose ears are drooped down in depression. I myself am also quite saddened at the situation that my friend is in; losing his friends, his brothers in arms, his pals. I bring my hand up to my face to brush away a tear. I begin to walk away, prompting Rainbow Dash to do the same.

"You think he'll be okay?" She asks me, her face showing genuine worry.

"Yeah, he just needs some time." I tell her, "He's a soldier, remember. He's tough and he'll bounce right back."

"Well, what were you saying you needed to touch up on?" She asks me as we approach the stage where I'll be performing, "New song?"

"Naw, I just gotta get all the cords connected, and then I'll make sure everything's tuned right." I tell her, "Let's get started!"

I spend the next two hours connecting all of the mixing equipment I am going to use. I also connect all of the speakers I currently own. I do a little mixing with my new headphones plugged in. I paid two hundred bits for these headphones and their style reminds me heavily of Beats by Dre, except instead of the 'b' logo, mine have Vinyl Scratch's cutie mark plastered on them. I think they're called Omegas or something like that. Looking over at the empty lot where the crowd would be, I can't help but grin in anticipation. Dashie seems to notice this and walks over to me.

"What's up Danny?" She asks me.

"Nothing much, just thinking about what this place will look like tonight." I tell her, "Can't wait."

"You really like playing that music, don't you?" She half questions, half observes.

"Yeah, I love seeing people dance, smile, move, and enjoy themselves at a party." I tell her, opening my laptop, "Maybe sometime I could show you how I make my tunes."

"Your tunes? I thought you were just mixing music from famous producers, or whatever." She states, looking confused.

"Yeah, but I also make my own music. Here check this out!" I press play on my newest piece; Plus One Fifth. While vibing to the song I smile, seeing Dashie doing the same out of the corner of my eye. My song pounds through the ground, as even without Vinyl's extra speakers, this is a pretty loud setup, at least up on stage. I open my eyes to see Vinyl Scratch walking up to the stage. I pause the song and wrap my headphones around my neck.

"Sweet song, was that by deadmau5?" Vinyl asks me, "Or was that some other guy?"

"Actually, that was me." I announce proudly, "I started making beats in FL Studio a few days ago after I got bored."

"Well, anyways, that was pretty good! Needs a bit of work though before I can call it bucking awesome." She exclaims, her goggles glinting in the sunlight.

"D-did you just swear?" I do a double take.

"Nah, bucking is a more acceptable way to say...well you know." She explains.

"Awesome! That means I can make more songs that have the sound and aggression of the f word, but are still acceptable!" I do a fist pump.

"Yeah, anyways, I got Big Mac over there carrying the subs." She gestures to the road behind her where Big Macintosh was indeed carrying a wagon full of speakers up to the stage.

"Okay then, let's get these muthabuckas set up!" I am already trying in place the new word into my vocabulary.

"Yeah!" I give Vinyl an epic brohoof as we get to work setting up the speakers. Big Mac leaves right after he drops the stuff off. We get some help from Rainbow Dash with relocating the lights into the clouds, but it's mostly me and Vinyl Scratch working our asses off. After a long period of working, I hear a shout coming from the road.

"Yo Danny! Wassup!" Jaycee yells to me, walking up to the field at a relatively slow pace with his hands in his jean pockets. _Aw shit… _

"What the hay!" Vinyl Scratch screams, "Who are you!"

"Okay, I guess I had to introduce him sometime…" I tell the now frightened Vinyl Scratch, "His name's Jaycee, and he was my best friend before I got taken here."

"Really?" She is shocked at this, lowering her guard, "Then where did he come from?"

"Well, it's sort of a long story…" I begin, "Why don't you tell her Jay?"

"Okay then, well it all started around a week ago…" He begins, drifting into his memories.

-2 hours later- -4:20-

"…And so we all piled into the AC130! We were home free!" He exclaims, "We were high fiving each other and waiting for the congratulations message from our commander."

"So what happened?" Vinyl asks, on the edge of her seat.

"Well, we forgot about the SAM turrets…" He states sadly, "Those mutherfuckers shot us down! Last thing I saw before waking up here was Mako screaming for help over the radio."

"W-what happened to them?" Vinyl asks in a worried tone.

"They ..they didn't make it." He once again clutches his dogtag necklace, "They all died; Mako, Fox, and Hunter. I buried their bodies around ten minutes ago.

"Geez, that…that really stinks man." Her ears drooping down, "I really feel bad for you."

"Don't, it's not your fault." He says, "I should just be happy I'm alive. Let's…let's just change the subject."

"Okay then." Vinyl says submissively, "Well, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I would love to do a sound test on these speakers." He states, "You got a mic?"

"Yeah, right up on the stage." I tell him. He runs up to the stage and grabs the microphone that Vinyl had supplied me with.

"So what are you gonna sing?" I ask him.

"Rap. I don't sing, I rap." He corrects me, "Don't you remember all the rap battles we would have?"

"Oh yeah! Well then, how about you rap Eminem's verse from Drop the World." I smile devishly, knowing that this is a hard verse to rap. It took me a few days of practice to learn it.

"Easy!" He taps the mic a few times, creating a loud popping sound, "Check this shit out!"

_Man, it feels like these walls are closing in_

_This roof is caving in, up its time to razor-thin_

_Your days are numbered like pagers and_

_My book of rhymes, got 'em cookin', boy_

_This crooked mind of mine got 'em all_

_Shook and scared to look in my eyes_

_I stole that fuckin clock_

_I took the time and I_

_Came up from behind_

I begin to walk up to the stage, a plan forming in my head. I can hear the two mare gasping a little bit at the cursing.

_And pretty much snuck up_

_And butt-fucked this game up_

_Better be careful when you bring my name up_

_Fuck this fame, that ain't what_

_I came to claim but the game_

_Ain't gonna be the same on the day that I leave it_

_But I swear one way or another Imma make these fuckin haters believe that_

_I swear to God, wont spare the rod_

_I'm a man of my word, so your fuckin heads better nod_

_Or Imma fuck around in this bitch and roast everybody_

I finally reach the stage and pick up the spare microphone. Jaycee notices this and nods in approval, understanding what I'm about to do.

_Sleep on me, that pillow is where your head'll lie_

_Permanently, bitch, its beddy-bye_

_This world is my Easter egg, yeah, prepare to die_

_My head is swole, my confidence is up_

_This stage is my pedestal_

_I'm unstoppable, incredible_

_Hope you're trapped in my medicine ball_

_I could run circles around you so fast your fuckin head'll spin, dog_

_I split your cabbage and your lettuce and olives_

_I'll fucking_

I pour all of my rage into the last verse, shocking even myself.

_Pick the world up and Imma drop it on your fuckin head_

_Bitch, Imma pick the world up and Imma drop it on your fuckin head_

_And I could die now, Rebirth motherfucker_

_Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth, motherfucker_

_I'm gone_

_Motherfucker, I'm gone (I'm gone)_

We raise our arms in the air and high-five each other, happy with the result. I hear nothing but silence from the two mares, who are apparently still shocked at what me and Jay just rapped.

"What do ya think!" Jaycee asks the two mares, "I was training myself on rap before I got teleported. I love the pure emotion of the genre."

"That what pretty crude." Vinyl examines, "Why did you have to swear so much?"

"Well, that song was an angry song and the lyrics just reflected that." I explain to the mares, "I grew up in an environment that treated swearing as cool. No word can deliver the pure anger of the f word. Plus, swearing makes me feel empowered, don't know why, but it just does."

"Well okay, I guess the song was pretty good." Dash says.

"Hey Danny, do we have anything left to do before the concert?" Vinyl asks me.

"Nah" I answer her question, "Applejack is lending us her apple cart to sell the records in, so we really have nothing left to do. Actually, speaking of records, I was thinking of releasing a second version of the concert set."

"What? Why?" Vinyl is confused at this, as is Dash.

"Well, I'm gonna be doing some live mixing at the concert and that will change the songs up to a degree." I tell her, explaining my reasoning, "I wanna be able to release my live set, and the original studio version. So that ponies can hear the original masterpieces in all their glory."

"Actually, that makes a lot of sense." Vinyl says, "I've got a live electronic recorder that'll let me do that, but it's actually back at my house."

"Well, I've got some time to kill, so how about we take a walk back to your place, maybe get a bite to eat." I add the last part on, feeling my stomach hurt as I hadn't ate since breakfast."

"Okay then! Let's get going!" Vinyl says excitedly.

"Hey, could I come?" He asks me, seemingly excited to meet the ponies.

"Ummm, how about you just wait here." I instruct him, "I'll introduce them to you at the concert."

"Fiiiiiiiiinnee." He sighs and begins to walk back to the house, "You mind if I play some Gears? Need to calm down."

"Yeah whatever, I should be back before eight. The concert starts at nine." I inform him before turning and beginning to walk down the road with Dashie at my side, both of us following Vinyl Scratch.

"So, could you tell me anything about the concert?" Dashie looks at me with her pleading eyes. _Oh god no!_

"Sorry Dashie, I can't really say anything. Well, anything other than the fact that it will be totally boss and will definitely have you dancing." I grin, thinking about dropping the beat on Deadmau5's songs, "You'll totally love it, Pinkie Pie Promise!" I do the set of actions related to said promise before laughing.

-1 hour later- -5:40-

"So, where do you wanna eat?" Vinyl asks me as I walk out of her house, carrying the device in my backpack. It had taken us less time than expected to get to Ponyville, as the pace of walking had been faster than normal.

"Well, anywhere that sells sandwiches not involving flowers." I say, chuckling a bit, "Humans can't really eat that stuff."

"Well, how's grilled cheese?" Vinyl asks me, trying to narrow the list down.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Some soup would be nice too." I say, following Vinyl down the street. Ponies shot me grins, often telling me that they couldn't wait for the concert. Eventually, I and the mares end up in front of a building that looks a whole lot like a classic diner. The large neon sign displayed out front reads Diner. _Blunt and right to the point._

-30 minutes later- -6:20-

"Daayum! That was some good food!" I rub my belly as me and Dashie walk out of the diner. Vinyl said she needed to do something with Octavia and ran off right before I finished my food.

"So, you up for a cloud ride?" Dash looks at me with a wicked grin.

"Hell yeah!" I shout, prompting Rainbow Dash to bolt up and quickly return with a cloud large enough to fit me.

Riding on the cloud, I manage to get back to my house soon enough. Checking the time, I realize that it is now 6:25. _Jeez, how time flies._

"So what now?" She asks me, excited as to what we'll do next.

"Nothing!" I announce, shocking her, "I'm just gonna chill and play some TF2 until maybe, I dunno, eight?"

"Sounds cool!" She announces, "Could you maybe, teach me how to play?"

"Yeah totally! Anything for my Dashie." I finish in a slightly more compassionate tone as I open the door to my house.

"What the buck!" I yell in surprise as the door swings open, revealing an earth pony standing in wait. I clearly can see that she is a mare with a tan coat and a black beret. She is holding a notepad and has a pencil in her mouth. _Oh god, the paparazzi! _

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please comment! Every comment means a lot to me! Random Quote: 'All your base are belong to us!' – Zero Wing. Here is the link to the album cover for All Nightmare Long:**

**locoattack1 .deviantart .com /art /All-Nightmare-Long-Album -Cover-Front-and -Back- 286927453**

**My soundcloud:**

** /texic/plus-one- fifth**


	23. Preparations Pt 2: Defects

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter before the concert! I really can't wait for that! I actually spent a fair amount of time organizing a youtube playlist for the concert so that you don't have to follow three hundred hyperlinks to get to all of the songs. PS: You would not believe how hard it is to find the original version of Harder Better Faster Stronger on Youtube.**

-6:25-

"Hi! My name is Breaking News!" The excited mare introduces herself to me whilst smiling brightly. I groan as my house has just been invaded by some paparazzi.

"What's wrong? I'm just going to interview you really quick for the Ponyville Free Press, no biggie!" She smiles again. _Maybe she's right, seems nice enough!_

"Well, I'm guessing you already know who I am!" I say, extending a hand for her to shake, "Name's Danny! This is about the concert, right?"

"Yup! Why don't we have a seat somewhere so I can write this interview down?" She looks around for a chair.

"Sure, come out here to the living room! I've got a coffee table you can use." I tell her, "So how did you get in anyways?"

"Jaycee let me in! He was really scary at first, but then I got to know him a bit. It's too bad about what happened to his friends." She frowns and hoofs the ground awkwardly, "But anyways, let's do this interview! IT's my first job and I really wanna make my boss proud!"

"You saw Jaycee! Wait, you aren't scared of him? I totally thought you would be…" I trail off into my thoughts trying to imagine the interaction between Jaycee and Breaking. _Must've been fun for Jay… _I grin and chuckle a bit.

"Okay, so what do you wanna ask?" I sit down in a chair with Dashie just next to me, "Playlist? Light show? Music?"

"Well, actually, yeah." She recedes a little bit, shocked by my sudden seriousness.

"Well, I really wanna keep my playlist secret." I explain, counting off the subject with my fingers, "The light show's gonna have all kinds of shit, from strobes to blinders! Best part is, everything's to the music, too!"

"That is pretty cool!" The mare exclaims, rapidly writing something down in her notebook, "What about the music? You said something about house and electro dubstep."

"Yeah, I mostly listen to progressive house, like Deadmau5, and electro dubstep, like Skrillex." I explain to her, "Dashie here is the only pony to hear Skrillex before the concert, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Dashie? Are you two…" She looks at me with an evil grin, "Oh, the paper will love this." She starts scribbling rapidly into the notebook.

"You write that in the paper, I make the rest of your life a living fucking nightmare." I say in a cold voice that seems to freeze the movements of the paparazzi pony, "I mean, I really don't want anypony getting the wrong ideas about me and Dash. I care about her and if you make us the laughing stock of Equestria, well then, it'll be just like my childhood on repeat."

"So you are together…" She looks at me with a transfixed gaze, and then shakes her head to break it, "Wait, your childhood on repeat?"

"Yeah, I was pushed around and made fun of all my childhood because of my ADHD, or Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder." I shake my head and place it on the palms of my hands, deep in though and remembrance, "It makes it hard for me to concentrate or calm down. I'm always hyper and usually I'm pretty out of control."

"Wow…" Dash says, looking at me in awe.

"Yeah, I should've told you all this earlier, but I'm so used to hiding it. The worst part is, though, that it doesn't end there." Both mares look at me in awe and confusion, "I also have pectus excavatum, a deformity where your ribs don't grow right."

"What do you mean?" They both look mildly scared and worried.

"Well, look. My ribs grow in instead of growing flat like they should." I take off my shirt to show off my mild deformity, earning gasps from both mares, "It's not life threatening and it doesn't really impend me in any way except stupid douchebags picking on me every three seconds when I go swimming. I used to love swimming, but then the taunts got worse and worse. I couldn't fucking take it anymore." I put my hands over my face, "I gave up swimming nearly completely and I was going to have surgery on it next summer."

"S-surgery?" Dash asks.

"Yeah, they were gonna slice the part of my bones out that were growing wrong and then let it grow back. I was gonna be on painkillers the entire time, of course." I explain to the two mares. I can see tears forming in Dashie's eyes and I swear there is a glint in the reporter's eye too. Speaking of the reporter, she's still writing like crazy. I throw my sweater over by body, wanting to cover my deformities.

"I-I guess it would be pretty wrong of me to do that to you and Dash…" The journalist hangs her head in shame, "I just wanted a good story…"

"Well, don't be so down on yourself. I shouldn't have exploded on you like that; I guess I can still give you a good story." I say with a smile in an attempt to cheer her up, "Do you want to know about my future plans for music after the concert?"

"Do I!" The mare is now hopping. _Well, that worked! Now, what to show her…_

"Well, I plan on releasing a series of albums called 'Earth'. The albums will be organized into different genres, for example; Earth Drum and Bass, Earth Progressive House, etcetera." She is rapidly writing down notes. Dashie is looking at me with a teary gaze as I walk over to my table to get my MP3, as I left my computer at the stage.

"Well, here are a few genres I wanna include; Progressive house, like deadmau5's FML or The 16th Hour, Electro House, like SOFI Needs A Ladder, Drum and Bass, which you haven't heard, Dubstep, which you also haven't heard, and Electro Dubstep, which you, yet again, have not heard.

"Can I hear some Drum and Bass?" The mare asks me. _Well, I'm not playing any at the concert, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt…_

"Sure, I've got an awesome song on here: Vandals by Dirtyphonics, I'm sure you'll love it." I connect my MP3 to my sole speaker and press play on said song. The opening begins to play for roughly twenty seconds, and then the tagline kicks in.

"_It started as a rave, it ended in a riot."_

The awesome buildup plays for another forty seconds, then the beat drops, reminding me why I love the song so much! _Fuck yeah! I could do this all night! Wait, I already am! _I grin remembering the concert that I am hosting later. I look over to see the two mare bobbing their heads quickly to the awesome song, as this song is in 175 BPM, much more than the 128 I'm used to. I begin to knock my head as well, as this song completely takes over you once you press play. Although, like all good things, it must come to an end as the song plays its final chords.

"That was great!" The reporter pony announces, picking up her beret, which had previously fallen off her head while dancing.

"Yeah, it is pretty good, right?" I announce, "And you'll be the first to give details about this new exciting genre of music. Sort of like a leak, you've got a great story here."

"What was dubstep?" Breaking asks after she writes down another note in her notebook. _Hmm, Flux?_

"Well, here's a great track: Louder Remix by Flux Pavilion and Doctor P." I press play on said track and I immediately am greeted by the singer's voice.

The chemistry is building

It's something that we're feeling

There's nowhere you can hide

It's gonna get, it's gonna get

It's gonna get louder

We're gonna get, we're gonna get

We're gonna get stronger

I gonna feel, gonna feel

Gonna feel better

You can't turn this energy inside

It's gonna get, it's gonna get, It's gonna get

It's gonna get, It's gonna get, It's gonna get

It's gonna get, It's gonna get, It's gonna get

It's gonna get, It's gonna get, It's gonna get

It's gonna get, It's gonna get, It's gonna get louder!

After that, the bass drops and the room is filled with the sounds of Flux kicking ass yet again. I look over to see the mares bobbing their heads. _Yeah, this is a pretty kick ass song. _I start to lose myself in the masterpiece but sadly, this song, like most songs by Flux, is quite short and ends quickly. I notice the time on the clock in front of me; 7:00. _I still have around an hour and a half before I have to get to the concert._

"Like it?" I ask the mares, who bob their heads in approval.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool! I can't wait to see the look on my boss' face when he sees that I got all of this great info!" Breaking starts the bouncing again, ecstatic, "Well, I'd better get going! I want to show these notes to my boss before the concert starts!"

"Okay then, see ya!" I wave at her as she exits the living room, followed by the sound of a closing door. _She sure was a lot nicer than I expected. _I smile and turn to Dashie, expecting to see a happy grin upon her face.

What I see shocks me; I see a tear filled frown upon the cyan mare's face, her head facing the ground. _Geez…_

"What's wrong Dashie?" I ask her in a gentle tone, trying to comfort her.

"I-I can't believe you didn't tell me about all those things that you had wrong with you." She digs her head into my chest, "I can't believe that you have all that."

"Dashie, there's no reason to feel sorry for me." I explain, trying to stop her tears. I sit down next to her on the couch and continue to talk. "It's not your fault and, like I said before, it's not gonna kill me. I've learned to live with it, no matter how hard it is. In a world like mine, you couldn't afford to fall behind. A few little defects were the least of my worries."

"Little!" Dash yells at me like I'm crazy, "You were made fun of for something you couldn't control! You wanted to cut out your ribs because you were made fun of so much! That's more than little…" She breaks down into crying some more, resting her head on my chest. I slowly stroke the pegasus' mane to calm her down.

"Dash, I'm not worth crying over. I'm just not worth it." I say to her. She turns her head and looks at me. The fur under her eyes is damp from tears.

"Yes you are, Danny, you're worth it to me." She kisses me on the cheek before wrapping her hooves around me and resting her head upon my shoulder. I return the embrace, holding her in my arms. _I'm worth it…maybe I am too hard on myself..._

"Thanks Dashie. I…I don't know where I'd be right now without you." I feel tears begin to fall from my eyes. Not tears of sadness, tears of joy. I finally have someo- err, somepony who will cry for me. Somepony who won't abandon me, I found Dashie. I hold her like this for what feels like hours, occasionally giving her a kiss. Eventually, I decide to end the embrace.

"Well, how about me showing you how to play TF2?" I ask her, wanting to end the conversation of this tear-filled subject.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Dash answers, using her hoof to wipe her tears off as she steps onto the ground.

"Hey, where the hell is Jay?" I ask Dash, who gives a shrug. I look at the clock; 7:20.

"YO JAY! WHERE ARE YOU!" I yell, hoping to attract his attention.

I walk upstairs and am greeted by the figure of a sleeping Jaycee. _Come fucking on…_

I shove him a few times, gaining a response from the fourth and final push.

"What the hell man…I was taking a nap…" Jaycee mumbles, staring at me.

"Dude, the concert's in, like, one hour. If you wanna make a good impression on anypony, you'd better get ready." I tell him.

"Whatever man, I guess Imma take a shower and get a sweater from my box.

"Okay then, I'm gonna teach Dashie how to play TF2." I tell him as he slowly gets out of bed. I then begin my descent down the stairs with Dashie at my side.

I spend the next thirty minutes teaching Dashie the basics of the game, which she grasps surprisingly quickly. Her favorite class turns out to be the Scout, no surprise there, and she goes nearly even for each of the matches we play.

Eventually, she remembers that she has to get dressed for Nightmare Night and leaves for her cloud home, only to return ten minutes later wearing the whole Shadowbolts getup. We continue to play TF2 until I hear my alarm go off, signaling that it is now 8:30._ Okay, time to go. _I turn off the Xbox, much to Dashie's disdain, though she perks up once I remind her of the concert.

I begin to walk out the door, followed by Dashie. I have my mau5head tucked under my left arm, the excitement building in me. I notice the darkness. _Perfect! Lights will look badass in this!_

Crossing the road to my venue, I am shocked at the sight before my eyes. Not the crowd, whose numbers must be in the hundreds or thousands, but I am shocked at what I see on the stage: Jaycee.

The ponies seem transfixed on him, watching him intently. They don't even notice me as I begin to walk up to the stage, waving a goodbye to Dashie as she begins to hover over to the space above the crowd.

"Yo, Jaycee! What's up?" I yell at him, instantly gaining not only his attention, but the entire crowd's attention as well. I am unfazed by the thousands of eyes staring at me, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, decided I should introduce myself a little early." He smiles at me as I walk onstage to give him a brofist.

"So, what do ya think of Jaycee!" I have to yell my question, as I am lacing a microphone at the moment.

"He's pretty nice." A mint colored mare I recognize as Lyra (NOT FUCKING HEARTSTRINGS! I HATE THAT NAME! ) answers, prompting a multitude of ponies to agree with her. I see the Princesses also agreeing and notice that Luna looks the exact same as she did in episode 1; being roughly the same height as all of the other ponies, as opposed to her sister, who towers over the other ponies. They are surrounded by a few weaponless guards, nothing too crazy.

"Well, I'm gonna take the stage now, so if you don't mind…" I gesture towards the stairs leading off the stage.

"Ok man, I can't wait to see this, should be pretty freaking awesome!" He exclaims, walking off the stage.

I turn to face the crowd, setting the mau5head on the table. The ponies all gasp at the head, not in fear, but in pleasant surprise, as they did recognize the head from the album cover. I grin, ready to pull some serious shit. _Oh fuck yeah…_

**About all of those defects, I really have all of those in real life and I am going to get surgery at Motts Hospital after school gets out. Anyways, the next chapter is going to kick total ass! P.S: I've been looking for some Rainbow Dash in Earth stories (Not Conversion Bureau). Random Quote: 'That's not a waffle…'- Internet Kids. **


	24. All Nightmare Long

**Here we are folks! The concert chapter! It's been one hell of a ride, and I'm really glad that you stuck with me for this chapter. I have included a playlist for the songs used in the chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

Looking out into the crowd, I now am beginning to notice the details, such as where individual ponies are. I can clearly see the Twilight, who is dressed as some wizard, Spike, who is dressed as a fucking dragon, Applejack, who is dressed as a scarecrow, Rarity, who is dressed as a butterfly, Fluttershy, who is dressed as a bunny, and Pinkie, who is dressed as a Pop Tart Cat. _Wait, is that Nyan Cat?_

Indeed it is. Pinkie has proceeded to break the fourth wall yet again. I stand there smiling at this while scanning the crowd. It seems that Nurse Redheart has made it, as she is standing just behind the first row dressed as a zombie. Vinyl, dressed as a vampire, and Octavia, dressed as a cello, are both standing next to each to each other a bit to the right of Redheart. I also notice that Eiffel has made it, and is dressed as a mummy. Jaycee walks into the crowd and stands next to Twilight, who looks at him with a mix of respect and fear.

I smile, knowing that all of these ponies came here to see me, or at least my music. They respect me and accept me. I pick up the microphone and turn on my laptop.

"Hello everypony, Danny here. I suppose you're all excited for the show, right?" This gain a cheer from the crowd, even Luna pitches in, "Well, I've got a little speech to give, so settle down. The concert doesn't start until 9 and I really wanted to thank all of you." I move my left hand to the control for the lighting, which works like a trackball. I move the lights so that they are all pointing at Vinyl.

"First, I wanna thank Vinyl Scratch for helping me record and produce my albums and for supplying me with a lot of important equipment. This concert would definitely not be the same without her, so give her a round of applause." I begin to clap my hands together, along with the rest of the crowd. I can see that Vinyl is blushing heavily at the compliments and applause. I move the trackball after a few second of this.

"The Next pony I wanna thank is Eiffel, who also helped me out by cutting me a good deal with the lights and machinery." Everypony gives him a round of applause as he smiles brightly. I continue to slide the lighting around.

"Huge thanks to Nurse Redheart, the pony who saved my life." A gigantic round of applause erupts from everypony, the princesses included, "Without her, I wouldn't even be standing here."

"My Final shoutout goes out to Rainbow Dash, the first pony I met, the first pony I befriended, the pony who lent me money for the concert. Without her helping me, I probably would never have even gotten the idea for the concert." Dashie's cheeks turn a bright rose color as the crowd gives her a round of applause.

"Okay, so this is how the records are gonna work; I'm gonna sell the original, unedited playlist tonight for five bits. Tomorrow, however, I'm gonna sell the live edit, which will include any mixing I accomplish during the live performance. That record will also sell for five bits, and will include a bonus song." I get a round of applause at this and I reach for my mau5head. I notice that my computer is on, so I log myself in and open up my mix, which I edited very slightly by adding one new song at the beginning. Putting on my Omegas and plugging in the recording module, I look at the time and notice that it is 8:57.

"Keep in mind that I did not make any of these songs, I just designed the lights and do some live mixing. Speaking of lights, I would appreciate if all pegasi that are currently in the air would land and take a place in the crowd; I want everypony to take in the lights." The pegasi all land, with Rainbow Dash taking a place next to the rest of the mane six, looking somewhat annoyed, "This head is my nightmare night costume. That's right, even I dressed up!"

"This concert, to me, is more than just a concert. This is me proving that I can do something special. I want you all to know that…" I pause a second, wiping away a tear, "Yo-you're all the best friends a guy could ask for. I'll fight to protect any of you, at any time. I wanna prove that I can be something other than a loser." The ponies look at me as I have a mild break down on stage, their faces showing concern. I wipe away the final tear, smiling. "Well, It looks like it's time to start, so here we- wait! I forgot something at my house! Be right back!" I set the playlist to delay five minutes before playing and press start. I run off the stage and sprint towards my house, holding the microphone in my hand. I rush in and grab a case of monster out of the fridge. _This is gonna be a LONG night, gotta be prepared!_ I then proceed to wait for the bass to kick in.

After awhile, I get sorta bored and get an idea. Using a really useful spell that took me a few hours of practice to learn, I turn myself invisible and begin to sneak up behind the ponies. Once behind a tree that is behind the crowd, I take off the spell. Casting these motherfuckers takes a lot out of me, which is another reason to be glad about the case of monsters. Before long, I hear the drums, which I use as a cue to step out and begin my walk towards the crowd.

/concert playlist/ htt p:/w ww. /playlist?list= PLE77B4242320A2172&feature= plcp

/Track 1 Begin/

"Here we go!" I shout through the mic as the song continues its drum loop. Ponies turn around in surprise at my entrance. I begin to walk through the crowd of cheering ponies, all of them giving me smiles. I see Ditzy, dressed as a cook, while walking through the crowd. Her daughter, Dinky, who is dressed as a muffin, is sitting on her head for a better view. Dinky smiles brightly and waves at me, causing me to internally dawwww.

I continue to walk towards the stage and I make it just in time. As I climb up, the drums fade out. I turn to face the crowd as the opening melody starts. _This is it!_

_You see the light begin to fade!_

I begin to move my arms, pointing into the crowd. I see that many ponies are surprised by the synthesized singing.

_You know it's much too late, you won't escape from the nightmare!_

I sweep my hand across horizontally to show denial, the ponies all transfixed in my performance.

_It's only in your head!_

I tap my noggin, now moving to the music.

_It's a nightmare!_

I walk over to my table setup and grab the mau5head. I plant the oversized helmet on my head and put my hand on the light switchboard. _Here we go, time to show them what you're made of!_

_So close your eyes and say your prayers now_

I begin to press various buttons, already knowing their effects after having spent a long time messing with them. The crowd lights up and begins to dance to the music while staying transfixed in the light show. After I make a good pattern, I loop it and begin to dance wildly. I see everypony dancing, smiling, and having a great time. This makes me smile, and it is also the reason I want to be an electronic music producer. After a few more bars of dancing, I begin to point to the crowd again as the song moves into the second vocal section.

_There's a voice in the dark and it's clear and loud!_

_Sure you can run, but you won't get out alive!_

I make an x-slashing motion with my arms, letting the music flow throughout my body.

_Nothing is sacred and nothing's safe tonight!_

I cut the loop, save it to a shortcut button, and select 'live mixing' on the light machine. The music breaks down to near silence before the voice of the singer penetrates the quiet.

_You see the light begin to fade!_

Right as his voice begins, I fire a blue light off to my left.

_You know it's much too late you won't escape from the nightmare!_

I begin to fire off blinders at this point, in addition to the other lights.

_It's only in your head!_

_It's a nightmare!_

I get ready for the boss-age drop, my hands twitching over the lightboard. I close the live mix and open up the other pattern as the drop goes into effect. The rest of the song is a repeat of what happened earlier, though that doesn't mean nopony enjoyed it. In fact, some ponies actually started singing, or at the very least, humming, along to the chorus. After the third repeat of the opening chorus, the song begins to fade out.

Once it is completely done, I pause both the tracklist and the recorder. The ponies seem confused at this as I pick up a microphone to explain. _I hope I can talk through this head…_

"Okay, so that song will only be on the livemix recording I'll release tomorrow. It will not be on the unmixed version I'm releasing tonight." I get looks of confusion from everypony, "Well then, on with the show. This is when the concert really starts. That was just me getting started!"

"Here we go!" I press play on Some Chords.

/Track 2 Begin/

I look in Dashie's face for any sign of remembrance and see none. _She must have forgotten…_ I shrug and fall into a trance as the lights begin to turn on and off in synch with the song. The huge subwoofers I have set up only add to the experience, lulling everypony into a state of anticipation and relaxation at the same time. The second layer is added, prompting even more lights to kick in. I see the smoke machines start to work their magic too, filling the stage in a haze. I begin to point to the crowd and lose myself in the rhythm. Once the notes begin to change, I know it's time for me to get mixin'.

Right before the drum that signals the drop hits, I get on my MIDI, select 'SC opening bass2' from my library on the laptop, pause the song, and play a second or two of solo notes before continuing the song. It works great and the lights continue to function as they are linked to my PC as well and I linked them furthermore to my playlist. I continue mixing and adding in bits here and there, but I don't really do much to the song, which is damn near perfect the way it is.

And the lights, oh my god the lights, they're fucking amazing! I mean, I've seen them before, but that was before it really mattered. The atmosphere and the energy surrounding everything just makes me smile, even though my mau5head is already doing that for me. After playing around with the chorus and reverb, I decide to just let the song play as is until the next chorus.

Once the next chorus comes in, I just lose myself in the rhythm of the perfection. The second layer added on to the existing layer really helps perfect the song's rhythm. One the drum begins to kick in, I start clapping to get the party moving.

The second drop goes perfectly and everypony starts dancing wildly. I spot Jaycee whipping his arm in the air in pure energy-induced fervor. As the song begins to play out, I start to fade in the second song in.

/Track 3 Begin/

I hear the distinctive drum beat of A City in Florida to pound through the speakers. _Awww yeah! _After a few seconds I hear the opening rhythm begin and smile, knowing that the drop is right around the corner. I begin to shake my arm out, getting the muscles loosened up and ready to roll. I suddenly get an idea and turn to my launchpad, remembering all the presets I had put on there. _Okay, just this once. _I hear that the drop is only around three seconds away. _Here we go! _I press the button as the drop hits.

_I'm Sexy And I Know It!_

I begin to dance like an idiot, pushing my arms out in front of me as if I'm pushing something. I get an uproar of laughter as the song continues with all its awesomeness. Jaycee seems to be laughing very hard at my moves. _He so jelly._

I begin to dance some more, this time in a less retarded fashion. Hearing the pounding syth rock the ground and airwaves accompanied by amazing lights and good friends is truly a magic that I am lucky to be part of, let alone organize. Looking around at all the smiling faces, the ponies that mean so much to me, the mare that I would give my life for, I begin to shed tears inside of my mau5head. _It's a good thing that this thing's a one way only view. _I continue to point my arm to the lights and begin to jump up and down a little bit to the beat of the drum. The song begins to break down for the first time, cuing the fog machine to once again haze up the stage. I begin to beckon the ponies to get up with my arms, gesturing for them to dance and move, before the song drops once again.

I can't really think of much more to do to this song besides a little bit of MIDI perfection and some filtering on the main synthline. Having nothing to do sets my hyperactive ADHD mind into a frenzy, so I begin to scan the crowd for familiar faces while the song plays through the repetitive beat.

I see Rainbow Dash smiling wildly whilst dancing up a frenzy. I see Pinkie Pie popping up here and there. She seems to be teleporting throughout the crowd while bouncing up and down to the music. Twilight is dancing…badly…'nuff said. Rarity is getting DOWN! I mean, I see her whipping her hair like crazy, something I thought to be very uncharacteristic of her. _Oh well, everypony loosens up at a rave party! _The CMC and dancing too, occasionally looking at their flanks to see if they get a cutie mark. _A raving cutie mark? That I'd like to see. _Fluttershy seems to be having a good time as well, bouncing her head ever so gently. _That'll change once I get my Skrill on. _Applejack seems to love the song, as does everypony else who I take a glance at. _This is awesome!_

I get ready to roll out the next tune as this song begins to fade out.

/Track 4 Begin/

I begin Illmerica, the lead melody taking control of me. This is the first non-Deadmau5 song that I am showing the general public, so I hope it goes well. I begin to grin as the song approaches the first drop, which is very early in the tune.

When the beat drops, I begin to mess with the song's melody a bit. I do some glitch-style mixing, but quickly stop and revert to playbacks and reverbing. Looking out into the crowd, I see the lasers and strobes dominating over the night. Ponies still look impressed at the awesome light show. _Good thing I have tons of secrets left over, that'll surprise them even more. _I begin to point out the melody to the song, as do many ponies and Jaycee. I begin to turn dials and reset the song back to normal as it nears the first breakdown.

When the breakdown begins, many ponies stop dancing and begin to stare at the brilliant laser display I have going along to the beat of the violin (Or whatever it is). The colors begin to mesmerize me, lighting of the faces of mares and stallions, colts and fillies, all who came here to see and hear the concert. Suddenly, I get an idea. I set the MIDI keyboard to 'SC opening bass2' yet again and begin to play along to the tune as I set it on a loop. This gains a positive response from the crowd; they smile, remembering the distinctive sound. After two runs of this, I quit the loop get ready for the awesome second drop.

The drop hits, yet again setting everypony into a dancing frenzy. I continue to play along with my MIDI and begin to wonder why this wasn't in the song to begin with. _Best not to question the masters of the art. _I settle on this conclusion as I continue to dance. The song continues smoothly with me setting the bass on loop and dancing to the beat. Preparing for the melody change, I quit the bass and begin to just listen as the song switches to an alternate melody. I start dancing to the beat, fistpumping and moving my arms. The song begins to break down for a second time, slowly coming back in, albeit glitch at first. Once it 'drops' a third time, I smile, knowing that the best part is right around the corner. I look up and watch the skies for my laser array to kick in.

After the first basic cycle, the background melody kicks in, and boy is it awesome. Wolfgang really outdid himself on this particular part. I watch as multicolored lasers shoot off into the sky to this melody. _Perfection. Just perfection. _The song continues with this rhythm until it reaches the orchestral part, where the main melody is muffled to a pounding bass beat. Slowly, the beat comes back and drops again, lasers and blinders blasters everywhere. Sadly, the song begins to end as I fade in the next track.

/Track 5 Begin/

I hear the distinctive opening for Ghosts N Stuff blare through my headphones and instantly feel at home. I brace myself, knowing just how heavy the bass for this track sounds through these mega subwoofers. The drop hits, shaking the ground, and the light show begins, yet the song still feels as if it's missing a certain something. Once Rob Swire's voice starts to come in, however, that gap is filled.

_It's been so long, I feel out of my body with you!_

I mouth the words out inside of my helmet, knowing them by heart. _Gotta love this song. _The bass continues to pound as the second line comes in.

_I feel alone, feel at home, feel like nothing is true!_

_This is what autotune was meant for! _ I think as I dance to the song.

_Ya took me to a place where my senses gave way!_

_Turn it 'round, shut it down, what the people say!_

_Climbing up, killing time, let 'em give ya some!_

_Take my hand and let it come, let it come, let it…_

I point out the rhythm as the song goes into its first breakdown.

_Take it back when she knows that you're doing it right!_

'_Cause everybody else knows what they're takin' tonight!_

I lose myself in the trance of Rob's voice and Deadmau5's music, not aware of my surroundings for a second. Then the drum hits.

_But I just wanna play it right!_

I smile as I bounce up and down to the beat, not fully awake and alert thanks to the kick drums, which are accompanied by blinders.

_We're gonna get there tonight!_

I begin to mess with the track, glitching up some segments and causing others to sound very flat.

_It's been so far, I've b-been w-w-walking the line all my own!_

This editing turns out to sound great, so I continue to do it.

_Lift me up (up) the stars we are coming (coming)!_

I begin to feel more and more at home with the editing, and that's a good thing, too, because Skrillex's songs will demand that I have a good knowledge if I ever wanna make it sound truly great.

_I know we had a chase, but we're out of ti-ti-time!_

_We have sold in the cold, physical de-de!_

I look up once again to see that everypony is enjoying this track as well. _How could they not? It's one of the mau5's greats. _

_Set me free, set me out on the rrrrrrruuuuuuu-!"_

_Lift me up to the sun, to the sun, to the…"_

I take my hands off the equipment, as I cannot bring myself to mess with this particular part of the song.

_When you're burning down, when you're burning down!_

_It's the way that you fake it I know it's too late!_

_But I just wanna play it right!_

I begin to point out into the crowd during this part, occasionally doing swiping motions with my hands.

_I just wanna take you down!_

_We are gonna bring you 'round!_

The vocals cut out for a bit and the instrumental track takes center stage for a bit. I continues to vibe and dance to the beat, which I will soon switch.

_But I just wanna play it right!_

_We are gonna get there tonight!_

_I just wanna take you down!_

I begin to fade in the next track, nearly losing track of the song's length.

_We are gonna bring you 'round!_

The song's chord plays it out as the next song begins to take center stage.

/Track 6 Begin/

Thankfully, that 'next song' is Moar Ghosts N Stuff (HARD intro), so the rhythm matches perfectly as I fade it in. I am lulled by the opening melody, which I know doesn't reflect the rest of the song at all. The ponies, however, have no idea what to expect, so the drop on this song should come as a surprise. I have altered the opening phrase of the song to better suit this planet.

_After I'm gone, your planet will be free to live out it's miserable span of existence as one of my satellites, and that's how it's going to be._

The melody from Ghosts N Stuff begins to play, fooling everypony. _I bet some of them think that these are the same song! _I grin, knowing that the drop on this song kicks ass. I hear the song's melody screw up for a second and know that the time is now.

The song drops hard! Ponies are instantly shocked by this new and unfamiliar rhythm. After a second, however, they commence dancing. I continue to bounce to the beat as I always have, the rhythm pulsating through my very being. The lights are, once again, amazing. I spent over three hours doing the lights for this particular piece, and I'm glad that time didn't go to waste. This song's breakdowns are few and far in between, not to mention the fact that they usually don't last too long. This means that this song turns out to be a pure dance-fest with little to no breaks in the action.

My missing in this song is in the same vein as the mixing I did back in Ghosts N Stuff; mostly comprising of trippy loops and reverbs. Some filters balance this mix out, as well as a chorus plugin I found the other day.

There really isn't much more to say about this song other than; the ponies love it, I definitely love it, and we dance our asses/plots off.

Right as I hear this song begin to end, I start to fade in FML Again.

/Track 7 Begin/

The song starts out with an innocent melody, which adds some wub wub action before long. The beat isn't that heavy, but after Moar Ghosts N Stuff, another hardcore dance track would not be ideal. I hear the wubs begin to get louder, until they eventually take center stage alongside the drums, which also get progressively louder.

Once the song reaches its first breakdown/quiet moment, I stare at the crowd, cutting the lights for a second. The second the song pops back in, so do the lights, and the dancing resumes. I begin to hop up and down because, out of all of these songs, this is the one I have heard the least.

The mildly repetitive song continues to play through my megawoofers and consumes the crowd. I swear, this song is too good to be ignored, it needs more publicity. I shake my mau5head side-to-side, mimicking the actions of the real deadmau5. _Aw yeah! I love this shit! _I begin to sweat a bit, as I totally though that this was a relaxing song, even though I am now dancing my ass off to it!

The song begin to break down for a second time and I decide to use this time to just chill before the next dancing section, which hits in seemingly no time at all. By now, the wubs aren't even wubs anymore, more like squeaky noises which seem to be fading into normal notes in time. The notes then turn back into the drum beat from the original FML, which everypony gasps at in recognition. I grin, recognizing it as well. I vibe to this beat, pointing out into the crowd and smiling, the added weight of the mau5head making it surprisingly hard to headbang. _Good thing I found this out before Skrillex, or I would dislocate my fucking neck!_

Eventually, the song ends. I begin to adjust the sliders and fade the next song.

/Track 8 Begin/

I begin to grin as the Animal Rights' opening beat comes in loud and clear, blasting over my headphones and the speakers. The song gains some recognition from the crowd as the bass farts come in (Yes I still call them that). I know that the real wave of recognition will sweep over soon as the song nears 1:00.

Once it hits 1:00, it goes pretty wild. I get cheers of recognition from some ponies and I see Vinyl begin to do some hardcore dancing to the beat, not even breaking a sweat. I tilt my head from side to side as the lasers begin to consume the space above the crowd. _My god I love this! _The song near the real drop and hits hard! Ponies start really getting wild, as if they were drunk or something. I continue to bounce to the beat and point off the rhythm wildly. The song continues to impress me, even after listening to it well over fifty times.

Around 2:30, the beat begins to alternate, getting a tad mellower, yet still danceable. I actually begin to doze off a bit, somehow, but I am immediately waked up by the music. _Getting' a tad tired. It's monster time. _I take off my helmet, setting it down next to the laptop, and pick out a can of monster from the case. I pop the tab and take a sip, instantly feeling much more wide awake and ready to rock.

The track begins to build up yet again as I put my mau5head back on my head. In no time at all, the track has dropped again and everypony is moving to the glitchy electro beat._ Time to mix._

I begin to further glitch up the track by occasionally muting the song and adding in effects such as scratched records and dubstep wubs. I totally love this track and I love the fact that I can now bring my own touches into it. I'm not doing this for my enjoyment, however; I'm doing it for the enjoyment of the ponies who have been looking forward to this day for around a week now.

The song begins to break down and I know that this particular song has a rather long outro, so I begin to fade the song out around one minute before it officially ends, as it would get mildly boring.

/Track 9 Begin/

I begin to hear the distinctive intro beat of Space Junk. Beginning to tire out yet again, so I take off my helmet and chug some monster. I replace the head and begin to vibe as the second and third layers are added on top of the already awesome first layer. Shaking my head, I begin to wave my arms to the beat. The blinders are truly awesome in this song, playing alongside the squealing noise. Eventually, the fourth layer is added. I know that that this sound will soon take center stage, and indeed it does.

The yeahyeaheeaheah sound continues as I bounce, unable to think of a good way to mix it up without fucking it up too much. I grin as the song approaches the drop and begin shaking in anticipation.

_Yeahyeaheeahe- SPACE JUNK!_

This starts the true rave and everypony starts to connect with their wild side. Every song I've shown them has been more and more hardcore. I know that this is to prepare them for Skrillex, but how will they take Skrill's super heavy sound and dirty beats? _That's a question that will be answered later Danny. Just rave and get wild!_

I grin in acceptance at my subconscious' half-assed answer to my predicament. Refocusing on the rave, I begin to fall back into the song just as it breaks down. The silence somehow tricks some ponies into believing that the concert is actually over. AS IF! We're not even halfway done yet! I watch in glee as the ponies' faces contort into a smile at the new sound. I myself don't remember this part too well, so I grin too. When the second layer is added, The spotlights find a use, popping off in different colors to the music. I smile at the truly amazing spectacle I am creating as the kick drums come in. Suddenly the song fades.

_SPACE JUNK!_

The song backs to its normal melody and I begin to mix the track up. I grin at the sound I create by playing segments from Raise Your Weapon over the melody, twisting knobs and distorting the EQ's. As the song nears the next layer, I cut back to the original song and feel energy go through my body as the squealing sound is added on top of the song. I lose myself and continue to dance until the song begins to break down.

Eventually, all that remains of the song is the percussion. At this point, I begin to switch songs to the next track; one that Vinyl and Dashie may recognize.

/Track 10 Begin/

I hear the gentle and brief buildup of Professional Griefers play through my headphones, then the bass drops hard.

I set the lights so that they would have more strength than any track so far. The blinders all hit at the same time, changing colors with every hit. The searchlights first shoot off near center, then diverge further to the sides until they reset, changing colors every time. Smoke is clouding the stage, changing colors due to the blinders, which are placed directly behind me in a horizontal row.

The ponies continue to mosh to the song, moving more wildly than before. Even Fluttershy is bobbing her head more and hopping a bit. The guard ponies are moving pretty wild, too; a nice contrast to their usual statue-like stance.

Once the song moves into its first melody change, the lasers come into play, along with the strobes. The strobes rotate to the beat whilst the lasers shoot off multicolored beams along to the melody. I still have the blinders blasting to the kick drum. Eventually, the song's melody ends and the drops kick in incredibly hard.

The lights go back to their normal rotation and I decide to mix it up a bit. I filter, loop, and bandpass the lead synth, making sure that the lights won't screw up. My mixing actually ends up turning this repetitive song into a much more exciting piece. After a bit, I turn it back to the normal melody, never losing synch with the lights. Turns out I switched back just in time, as the song proceeds to go back into the alt melody.

The melody goes great, once again, and I feel my sweat start to build up inside of my head. _Just a bit longer, I'll take it off when Skrillex starts._

The songs continues with its repetition, my mixing, and wild lights until I hear it begin to fade out. I quickly begin to fade in Skrillex's First of the Year.

/Track 11 Begin/

I hear the very obvious tempo difference and silently curse myself. _ Fuck! I should've prepared for the twenty-something bpm difference. _Taking off my mau5head, I get a clearer view of the crowd and a large amount of strain is removed from my neck. The ponies don't seem to mind the tempo change, though it still bothers me. _I guess I'll have to slowly adjust the tempo when I go out of Skrillex. _Trying to forget about my stupidity, I instead try to focus on the song itself.

I begin to focus just as the incomprehensible voice kicks in. I see the smoke begin to fill the stage as ponies look confused at the singing, not used to non-understandable lyrics. It doesn't matter, as before long, the singing stops and the piano begins to fill the field. Taking my headphones off and wrapping them around my neck, I begin to connect with the audience a bit more.

The voice come back, this time with a deeper, growling voice layered on top of it. Some ponies look mildly shocked at this, such as Fluttershy. A bit before the drop, I pick up the microphone and turn it on.

"Okay! Now here's what we're gonna do!" I begin to instruct the crowd, "On the count of three, everypony yell drop the bass!"

"One!" I begin to count off the time on my right hand.

"Two!" The crowd looks very excited at this point.

"THREE!" I yell the final number.

"DROP THE BASS!" Everypony yells, even Luna and Celestia pitching in. Luna's voice seems exceptionally loud.

The drop hits and everypony is caught off guard. The blinders are brighter than ever, and every single light is finding a use pounding off to the song. After the first cycle is completed, ponies begin to dance, loosening up even further. I begin to whip my arms like crazy while chugging my third can of monster. I look down to see the CMC dancing wildly and losing themselves in the heavy beat. Fluttershy, the next pony I look at, seems to be very surprised at the sheer brutality of this track, but is dancing regardless.

I catch Jaycee dancing in a similar fashion to me, knocking his head to the beat. The ground begins to shake, the night interrupted by a seizurific display of flashing lights. I begin to swing my arm around my head in a windmill fashion. _Fuckin' right! This is the shit right here!_

I continue to dance for a bit longer, until the song breaks down and goes back to the original piano melody. At this point, I am sweating a lot and beginning to tire. I crack open another can of monster and take a sip, instantly feeling energized. _God, I'm gonna crash so hard. _The distorted growling voice begins to play over the speakers, causing me to grin. I begin to motion for the ponies to get up and dance, the song nearing the second drop. Once the song drops for the second time, shit really hits the fan.

Blinders are going crazy, ponies are dancing like they're insane, and my energy levels are skyrocketing as I see Dashie grinning wildly. This sight alone makes the night worth it to me, but the fact that everypony is enjoying the song only make me feel better. The electro dubstep continues to shake the field until the song nears its second and final breakdown.

The track begin to remove layer after lay until only the most basic elements are remaining, queuing me the start the fade in/fade out.

/Track 12 Begin/

I smile as I hear Rock N Roll begin to fade in, the catchy drum beat instantly capturing me. The vocals continue to get clearer and clearer until I can make out the words.

_Hello again to all my friends! Together we can play some rock and roll!_

The ponies look confused at this, but continue to lightly bounce to the beat. I mouth out the words, pointing to the crowd.

_Hello again to all my friends! Together we can play some rock and roll!_

_Hello again to all my friends! Together we can play some rock and roll!_

_Hello again to all my friends! Together we can play some rock and roll!_

_Hello again to all my friends! Together we can play some rock and roll!_

_Hello again to all my friends! Together we can play some rock and roll!_

I grin, knowing that the awesome bass drop is coming closer. I pick up the microphone yet again, ready to mix up this song.

_Rock and roll! Rock and roll! Rock and roll! Rock and roll! Rock and roll!_

_Rock and roll! Rock and roll! Rock and roll! Rock and roll! Rock and roll!_

_Rock and roll! Rock and Roll! Rock and rock and ro-ro-ro roll roll roll roll rock and roll rock and roll!_

"ROCK AND ROLL!" I scream into the mic, igniting the bass drop. This song gets the ponies dancing quite easily, and I take that as an invitation to mess with the song. I put my hands on the launchpad and begin to play clips from other basslines. Moving my hands over to one of my various modules, I begin to mess with the bass and the reverb. Playing the song as if it's muffled and then slowly moving back into focus makes for a good time.

_OH MY GAWD! ROCK AND ROLL!_

After this, the song gets even more energetic, despite losing the edge. I continue to dance to one of my favorite songs by Skrillex. The crowd is energetic, I am energetic, and this really is perfection. I continue to mix and mess with the song until it reaches the breakdown.

_Hello again to all my friends! Together we can play some rock and roll!_

_Hello again to all my friends! Together we can play some rock and roll!_

_Hello again to all my friends! Together we can play some rock and roll!_

_Hello again to all my friends! Together we can play some rock and roll!_

I grin, knowing that the second drop is much crazier than the first. _Those ponies have no idea…_

_Rock and roll! Rock and roll! Rock and roll! Rock and roll! Rock and roll!_

_Rock and roll! Rock and roll! Rock and roll! Rock and roll! Rock and roll!_

_Rock and roll! Rock and Roll! Rock and rock and ro-ro-ro roll roll roll roll!_

_RUDE BOY BASS! MASH UP THE PACE!_

I begin to flail wildly to the glitchy beat that has just dropped. The ponies don't seem to care, as they lose the song regardless. I continue to flail and because of this miss a part that I should've edited.

_You can eat shit and fucking!_

I panic for a second, then realize that I am the only person who really cares. _Whew! They must be too lost in the song to notice something like that. Wait! There's no way they'll miss the next one._

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I spot three pegasi perched in a cloud above my concert. _They must be trying to get in free. Oh well, doesn't really matt- wait! _I recognize these pegasi; these are the bullies that picked on RD! _Oh man, thoses muthafuckers think they can get into my concert! Let alone for free!_

I pick up the microphone as the melody gets louder and put my hand on the light control trackball. _They're gonna get what's coming to them. _

"This little part's for the three stupid bullies who thought that they could get into my concert without paying." I see their forms go erect as the crowd scans the skies and eventually comes across the lone cloud. I put my hand on the mute button, ready to press it.

"AND BUCK YOU!" I point my finger at the cloud with the three pegasi, adjusting the lights so that they pointed there as well. The three bullies are immediately startled and dart away. I press the mute button again, letting the song play.

"Heh, serves them right! Thinkin' they could be jerks to everypony and then sneak into my concert." I say into the mic, fading the song back in to a chorus of cheers directed at me, and laughs directed at the bullies.

The rest of the song is a blur after that, as I am still feeling great about telling off those scumbags. I manage to snap out of my trance in time to switch the song to my next track right before the talking part at the end.

/Track 13 Begin/

I hear Syndicate begin to fade in over the ending just before the talking starts. _Here we go! _ I slug some more monster, bringing the can down to half-full. Hearing the main melody play over the speakers is really cool, especially for this song.

The melody simplifies, building up until the imminent drop. The drop hits very quickly, surprising many ponies. I begin to dance, doing my newly patented 'dance-like-a total-fucking-maniac-but-it's-cool-because-you're-the-DJ' routine by whipping my arms around like crazy.

The track switches around a bit, but is mostly a loop of a few things over and over. I really don't mind, because the pattern is so damn awesome. A little bit longer into the song and the loop changes.

The loop switches to a whole new rhythm…which I fucking love. The ponies seem to love it to, as they begin to dance wildly as the pounding drum beat slams the ground with the help of some awesome speakers.

I spot the princesses dancing quite energetically as well, Luna loving the beat. I fall into another trance, pressing buttons and playing clips with my launchpad controller. I even switch up the main bassline a little bit! This song is really fun to play around with; I may even sit down and do an actual remix!

Eventually, however, the song ends. I begin to fade in the next song and my heart skips a beat when I remember which song it is: Cinema (Skrillex remix).

/Track 14 Begin/

I hear the opening melody for the song begin to play and lower the volume, picking up the microphone.

"Okay, this song's for Rainbow Dash!" I say, looking at her. She blushes, but looks at me with a smile. I put the volume back up to normal and stare back at her, smiling brightly. My heart begins to race as I hear the vocal section approach. _Please god, please don't make me look like a freak! Please!_

_I could watch you for a lifetime, you're my favorite movie!_

_A thousand endings, you mean everything to me!_

Rainbow blushes deeply as the crowd's eyes dart back between me and Dashie, trying to piece together what is happening. I point to Dash as the song continues to play.

_I never know what's coming, forever facinated!_

I continue to lock eyes with Dash as her blush grows. I see pony starting to close their eyes and just lose themselves in the song. I pick up the microphone once again and clear my throat, preparing to sing.

_Hope you don't stop runnin' to me 'cause I'll always be waitin'!_

"_You are my cinema! I could watch you forever!"_ I sing this line, my voice a lower compliment to the higher-pitched singer in the song. Most ponies look confused, not knowing what a cinema is, but Dashie knows and her blush gets brighter still.

"Action, thriller, I could watch you forever!" She awkwardly hooves the ground; her face burning up at this point.

"_You are my cinema! A Hollywood treasure!" _None of the ponies have any idea as to what Hollywood is, though they continue to lose their selves in the relaxing singing.

"_Love you, just the way you are! MY cinema, my cinema…!" _I turn off the mic as the second voice begins to play over the existing voice, which is fading out. Ponies make gentle smiles at me and Dashie, understanding what's happening. Dashie looks up at me with a smile on her face, mouthing out 'I love you' over the chaos. My heart skips a beat as the song continues.

_Get up get down, lose that sound! My DJ gonna break it down!_

The ponies are snapped out of their trances as the new voice sings, building up to the drop.

_Get up get down, lose that sound! My DJ gonna break it down!_

I hear the buildup gradually increasing, but I don't care. I just had the best moment a performer could ask for.

_Get up get down, lose that sound! My DJ gonna break it down!_

_Get up down get down, lose that sound! D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-drop the bass!_

The lights flash and I dance as the bass drops. It's a halfhearted dance, however, as I am still in a state of pure ecstasy. The whole drop section passes without me doing anything remarkable. However, when the singing part approaches, I pick up the mic again, ready to sing for my Dashie.

"_The stars spell out your name! Like in a science-fiction drama!" _I stare into the eyes of Rainbow Dash, speaking to her directly this time. I have no fear, like when I fought the manticore.

"_Romance growing! Like a flower in the summer!" _

"_You always keep me guessin'! Forever my wonder!"_

"_Hope you start undressing! All my dreams and take me under!"_

Dash looks at me with a blush, smiling and staring deep into me with her beautiful, magenta eyes.

"_You are my cinema! I could watch you forever!"_

"_Action, thriller! I could watch you forever!"_

"_You are my cinema! A Hollywood treasure!"_

"_Love you, just the way you are! My cinema, my cinema…"_

I look back at the crowd and see that they are all smiling, yet again, at me and Dash. One pony starts to clap a bit, setting off a chain reaction that has nearly everypony clapping for me and Dashie. I smile widely, never before have I felt this…comfortable with my feelings. I really feel welcome here, like I belong here.

_D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-drop the bass!_

I rave wildly this time, knowing that everypony is supporting me. Moving the crowd, monitoring the EQ's and faders, I continue to dance until the song begins to break down. I don't bother picking up the mic this time, and instead opt to simply point to Dashie as the song fades away.

_You are my cinema! I could watch you forever!_

_Action, thriller! I could watch you forever!_

_You are my cinema! A Hollywood treasure!_

_Love you, just the way you are! My cinema, my cinema…_

I remember my plan and slowly decrease the bpm of the song until it is equal to the bpm of the next song that I'm fading in; Undertaker.

/Track 15 Begin/

The song is mostly a blur to me; I go through all of the normal rhythms, even remixing a bit on the main synthline. The lights are amazing, and the dancing is wild, but I just don't really focus too much throughout the song. The cause of this lack of focus is my grogginess from nonstop dancing combined with the lightheadedness that comes with singing to the girl you love in front of hundreds. I keep replaying that moment in my head until the song is over, barley even registering anything until I snap myself back into focus.

Thankfully, I snap back into focus right as the song nears its end. I quickly begin to fade in the next song and smile when I realize what it is; One More Time.

/Track 16 Begin/

I hear the distinctly low-fi intro to One More Time begin to play and can't help but smile. Not because a drop's coming, or the bass is crazy, but just because this song makes me smile. After the first loop, I hear the autotuned vocals kick in.

_One More Time!_

The purely nonaggressive voice and soothing melody lulls me into a sleepy trance, so I crack open another monster and take a few sips before the next layer is added.

_One more time we're gonna celebrate!_

_Oh yeah, all right! Don't stop the dancing_

This vocal section plays for quite awhile over the main songs, sending everypony into a gentle dance. Fluttershy seems to especially enjoy this song, as she is smiling and lightly moving to the beat. I have tried my hardest to replicate the light patterns from the music video, and I can't say that I did a shabby job. Before long, the melody fades out and the vocals take over.

_Ummmmm... I'm just feelin' celebration_

_Tonight celebrate, don't wait too late_

_Ummm… no, he don't stop_

_You can't stop, we're gonna celebrate_

_One more time, one more time! One more time!_

_Celebration, you know we're gonna do it right, tonight!_

_Heeyyy, just feelin'! Music's got me feelin' the need!_

_Need! Yeah! Come on, all right! We're gonna celebrate!_

_One more time! Celebrate and dance so free!_

_Music's got me feelin' so free!_

_Celebrate and dance so free! One more time!_

_Music's got me feelin' so free! We're gonna celebrate!_

_Celebrate and dance so free! One more time!_

_Music's got me feelin' so free! We're gonna celebrate!_

_Celebrate and dance so free! One more time!_

_Music's got me feelin' so free! We're gonna celebrate!_

_Celebrate and dance so free! One more time!_

Eventually, I get everypony to start singing along to the song, our chorus echoing across the land. I indulge in the pure nostalgic feeling that comes with the song, loving every second up until the end, when I begin to fade in my next song.

/Track 17 Begin/

I hear the funky intro to Harder Better Stronger Faster begin to play through the speakers and I am immediately transfixed at my own lightshow. Before long, the synthesized voice returns and begins to sing to the crowd.

_Work it, make it, do it, makes us!_

I attempt to gauge the crowd's reaction, and all I see is confusion. _That'll change!_

_Harder, better, faster, stronger!_

Some ponies are getting into the groove, such as Vinyl and Fluttershy, but most ponies are standing still. _How dare they!_

_More than, hour, our, never!_

At this point, more and more ponies are dancing to the beat. I catch Dash and Eiffel dancing, making me smile.

_Ever, after, work is, over!_

By this time, nearly the entire crowd is dancing to the song. I smile, remembering my first time hearing the song.

_Work it, make it, do it, makes us!_

_Harder, better, faster, stronger!_

_More than, hour, our, never!_

_Ever, after, work is, over!_

I smile and get ready for the next part, which I love.

_Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger!_

Several ponies cheer at the accelerated pace of the chorus, making me smile even wider. I am having the time of my life, and I am never going to look back.

_More than ever hour after our work is never over!_

I wave my hands up in the air, getting more ponies dancing. _Love this song, love it love it love it!_

_Work it harder, do it better, do it faster makes us stronger!_

_More than ever hour after our work is never over!_

Even more ponies cheer at the now very fast pace of the lyrics, prompting me to dance and stop worrying. I look out over the candy-colored crowd, which is now even more colorful due to the lights I am playing over the song. _Hell yeah! Gotta love Daft Punk! _All of the ponies are smiling, unsurprisingly; Daft Punk's songs seem to have that effect on people and ponies. Sadly, after long, the melody begin to fade out, revealing the next song.

/Track 18 Begin/

I hear the next song begin; Deadmau5's HR 8938 Cephei. I decided against using the full name of the song for my release, as ponies would find it hard to memorize, hell, I find it hard to memorize. I look over to my table and see the mau5head. Contemplating the idea, I settle on the fact that it is basically a crime to play a deadmau5 song live without a mau5head. The song begins with a relaxing melody as I move my hands off the modules; I made a mental vow before I even stepped upon stage to never mess with Deadmau5's mellow/relaxing style tracks. These tracks are perfect to me and remixing them would screw them up. I instead decide to use this time to fall into a trance and think over everything that has happened today.

I look out into the crowd and see them falling into a trance as well. Their faces show gentle smiles and their gentle dancing reflects that. I guess my 'Buildup-Climax-Breakdown' concert model really works! I feel sweat on the back of my neck still left over from dancing to Skrillex. _Heh, still sweatin'. _My heart's still racing and my hands are still shaking, but I manage to lose myself in the gentle progressive house masterpiece that is Cephei. I close my eyes and remember everything that happened today; except this time, I can evaluate my actions.

The image of Jaycee's brothers in arms pops up, bringing a frown to my face.

_Geez, he really did lose a lot. I mean, even if he only knew the people for a week, he bonded so much. Hell, look at yourself, Danny, you've only been in Ponyville for around a week and you've fallen in love and made friends that will probably last a lifetime. I gotta do something for him, something to show him my sympathy._

The images fast-foreword rapidly until I am looking at a crying Rainbow Dash. I frown, and then smile, remembering what she had said.

"_You're worth it to me…"_

My mind then begin to trail off into thoughts about Rainbow Dash crying, making me frown, the bullies that make her cry, making me flare up in anger, and then the interactions I've shared with those bullies.

_Little motherfuckers had it coming! You can't just make fun of Rainbow Dash, or any pony for that matter! Maybe on Earth, but these ponies don't deserve that! I wonder if they'll ever learn…_

I focus back into reality for a brief moment to see the crowd all smiling and dancing as expected. Everypony has a smile on their face, positive vibes radiating from the field below me. I suddenly notice a pony that looks familiar. _Hmmm, could that be? _I notice the mare's fiery orange mane and yellow features poking out through the openings in her Wonderbolts costume. _Is that-? No, she's got way more important things to do than come see some concert hosted by me. It's probably just some cosplayer with really similar features._

I shut out my subconscious before it starts being a total douche and focus back on the crowd. I begin to think about something else, but I am cut off by the ending notes of the song. I quickly snap out of my trance in time to fade in the next song, which is a personal favorite of mine.

/Track 19 Begin/

I hear the uplifting, awesome, yet somewhat dark melody of Right This Second begin to play through my speakers and decide, once again, not to mess with the song. _ If it ain't broke, don't fix it. _I indulge myself in the melody, getting lost in the strobes and lasers that I had programmed to play along to the beat of this song.

Ponies seem to love the buildup of the song, as do I. We all lose ourselves in the melodic and layered opening, until the beat drops about 2:30 into the song. This drop sends everypony into a rave frenzy, swinging around wildly, relishing the beat. I see cameras going off like crazy as the bass pounds in my ears. I look over to Jaycee, who flashes me an approving smile whilst whipping his arm in the air. I hear the beat begin to progress yet again as layers are slowly added on top of existing ones. Eventually, a whole new rhythm is introduced, causing me to rave wildly. The beat breaks down and slowly begins to progress towards a second drop, which it totally nails. The speakers are clear as can be, pounding out the near-perfect rhythm with ease.

I look down to see the CMC looking quite sweaty, yet somehow still dancing like crazy. _My god, I am going to fucking crash so hard tonight. _I chuckle at my predicament and continue to jump to the tunage blasting through the speakers. My head continues to rock back and forth to the beat until the song begins to fade out, which happens far too soon, in my personal opinion. I begin to fade in the next track, smiling as I read the text on the computer; I Remember.

/Track 20 Begin/

I begin to grin at the track as the gentle rhythm takes over my body and soul. The kick drum and hi hats pound away over my subs as the melody draws everypony into a trance. _What a classic… Deadmau5 just wouldn't be complete without this track. _Gradually, the song builds up until the voice kicks in over the speakers, singing along to the rhythm as the lights flash gentle, nonaggressive colors.

_Feeling the past moving in…_

_Letting a new day begin…_

_Hold to the time that you know…_

_You don't have to give up to let go…_

The ponies all smile as they are pulled into a very peaceful trance by the soft, yet powerful singer.

_Add to the memory you keep…_

_Remember when you fall asleep…_

_Hold to the love that you know…_

_You don't have to give up to let go…_

The sound builds as the singer's voice gets less soft, yet stays nonaggressive and soothing. I continue to bob my head back and forth to the beat of the drum.

_Remember turning on the night…_

_And moving through the morning light…_

_Remember how it was with you…_

_Remember how you pulled me through…_

I put on a peaceful smile as the song approaches my favorite part.

_I remember, I remember…_

_I remember, I remember…_

I look around the crowd to see ponies lip-synching to the lyrics. I smile and go back into my peaceful trance.

_I remember, I remember…_

_I remember, I remember…_

_Feeling the past moving in…_

_Letting a new day begin…_

_Hold to the love that you know…_

_You don't have to give up to let go…_

The song continues with its peaceful lyrics, ponies singing along occasionally. Sweetie Belle surprises me when she sings a whole verse from the song based on memory in a near perfect pitch. _She needs to record with me, but with what songs? Maybe Oxygen? Yeah, Oxygen and Cloudburn would be pretty cool. I'll think of the rest later._

After a long instrumental breakdown, the song nears its end and I am forced to put on the next song.

/Track 21 Begin/

I hear the chilling melody begin to play, then open my eyes wide in realization; this is Strobe. I look up at the crowd who, by now, is used to hearing relaxing songs. _This is different… _They haven't heard Strobe, which consider to be the perfect progressive house track. Everything is amazing about this song, from the buildup, to the drop; it's almost as if it's telling a story. I snap out of my thoughts and refocus on reality.

The crowd is confused about the minimalistic style of lighting I am using now. Instead of having a ton of lights going, I have two laser beams flashing every time the bell sounds. The haunting melody is supplemented by the chilling sounds of water droplets and wind blowing, giving me a picture of nighttime in the city. I also am amazed by the powerful, yet not overpowering bass that plays as a background to the bells when they hit lower notes. I don't even consider mixing this song, it is perfect the way it is. This perfect sound continues to lulls everypony into a deep trance, occasionally adding layers, such as the guitar.

Whenever I hear the intro, I picture, in my mind, a battle in which the hero loses to a great evil. The chilling and dark melody help sell the picture, showing the hero's depression after the loss.

Right before the four minute mark, the song goes through its first major change. The melody switches up, though it does so very smoothly. I begin to bob my head a little bit to the beat as a few more lights are added, such as a pair of blinders for the kick, and a few more lasers for the new notes. I tried hard, when conducting the lights, to keep the feel minimalistic at the beginning, and then gradually add more and more lights until I use nearly all available lighting. I call it progressive lighting, and no song fit the idea better than Strobe. I see some ponies begin to bob their heads, though most are stuck in a trancelike state as more and more layers are added, slowly filling up the empty holes in the light show.

Falling into the trancelike state again, I see the hero training, getting tougher, faster, and more powerful since the loss. He is training to fight the monster again, and is getting to the point where that actually looks plausible.

Around five and a half minutes into the song, the melody changes yet again. More lasers are added, meaning that I have none left. _I won't need them… _I look back at the crowd and all of the smiling faces it contains. I just gave each one of these ponies a great night by doing something I like. I probably made their days, if not their weeks. Smiling in satisfaction, I refocus on the song, which leads to me falling into another trance.

This time, the hero is walking to a field, sword in hand. His features are noticeably more muscular since his last battle and his face is one of grim determination. He is going to this field to kill the monster once and for all.

The song drops, interrupting my vision. For a few seconds, I just stand there, in total awe at what I consider to be the best drop in electronic history. I've heard the song many times before, but now, in this atmosphere, I am completely taken to new heights of conciseness by this melody. The ponies are already dancing, having a great time. _What the hell am I doing? I'm standing still! _Getting off my ass, I begin to bounce to the song.

I see a battle between the monster and the hero. Many blows are traded and both sides suffer many wounds, but the hero eventually wins and delivers the killing blow to the monster by slicing it's neck. I grin at this thought, I always do.

The perfect melody plays for a while, lights pounding against the night sky. I never once stop smiling for the remainder of this melody. Eventually, the song starts to break down into a chilling melody, echoing the beginning. It ends with a rush of wind, then everything fades to darkness as the concert concludes.

/Playlist End/

I turn all of the lights on, kill the recorder, and throw my hands up, signaling the end. The crowd erupts into cheers and applause, wooing and whistling. Luckily I have my mau5head on, or they would've seen my blush intensely. Once I feel the blush die down, I take off the head and pick up the microphone, tapping it a few times before speaking.

"Hey, thanks a ton for coming! Did everypony have a great time!" I ask the question, cueing another round of cheering.

"Well, I'm really glad about that! If you loved the songs, I really suggest you buy the unmixed version, which divides every song and is, no duh, unmixed." I explain to the sea of smiling ponies, "I did a great job with my mixing, but you need to hear to hear the songs in their unmixed versions to really appreciate them one hundred percent."

"If you liked the mixing, then you could also buy the mixed version, which will release really soon, like within a few days." I say to the ponies, "And if you get the unmixed version, then you'll get a twenty percent discount on the mixed version, so I highly suggest buying both. You can get the record over there." I point to Applejack's cart, which is manned by Eiffel, who runs over there to begin sale.

The ponies all rush to get the CD, except for a few, who are all talking to each other about how awesome the show was. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glipse of something blue approaching me. Focusing, I can see that the 'blue' is really a pony. To be specific, it is the pony with the great Spitfire costume. She is walking towards the stage, unfurling her wings for an assisted jump up to my level.

_I wonder what's up? Maybe she wants to talk about the concert. Guess I'll find out…_

**Whoa, weren't expecting that, were you? Anyways, there will be one-two more chapters. I'll try to fit everything into one chapter because, well, look one my blog post, you'll find out.**


	25. A Fitting Conclusion

**Hey everybrony, It's me again with the finale for A New World. Just so you know, I do have a sequel planned and the plot will be much more awesome than this story's plot was. Anyhow, this chapter is late because my pre reader was late in emailing me back.**

The pony leaps onto the stage, and then folds her wings back. I take off my mau5head in order to be more personable, setting it on my table. The costumed mare turns to look at me, then smiles.

"Man, that was one awesome show!" She grins, flaring her wings up, "I mean, I really don't listen to too much music, but those songs were so cool!"

"Heh, thanks! They're some of my favorites!" I blush a bit at the compliment coming from a total stranger, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Don't tell anypony, but it's really me." She whispers into my ear, "I'm Spitfire, the Wonderbolt." I double back in shock.

"Whoa! Yo-you're famous!" I point at her in a startled whisper, "So awesome! Three famous ponies came to my concert!" I fist pump, feeling pride coursing through my body.

"Speaking of famous, I think I have a way to get you a bit more famous." She motions for me to move closer and I comply, "That music you played had an awesome feel to it, and that's just what the Wonderbolts need. We really haven't had any background music to our performances for a while." I begin to shake, realizing what she's telling me.

"I, the leader of the Wonderbolts, want you to play at our next performance in Cloudsdale." I mentally explode in happiness, but manage to keep my cool, "I'll fill you in on the details soon, and when do you wanna meet up? I need some new music to go along with our routines."

"My house, over across the street." I shakily point a finger in the general direction of my abode, "How about in two days at noon, I need to recover from this concert."

"Okay then, two days from now, 12:00." Spitfire repeats to me, "Be ready, and try not to get everypony on my flank. I really don't feel like being mobbed by everypony anytime soon." She flashes an akward smile.

"I understand, but there is one pony I want you to meet." I point to the cyan pegasus talking to her friends, "You probably remember her from the Best Young Flyer thing. She is your biggest fan, and I think that she'd love to meet you."

"Oh, Rainbow Dash! I remember her!" The mare's face lights up in recognition, "She saved my life! And she was at that Gala, too bad I didn't get time to talk to her."

"So, you'll talk to her now?" I ponder her reply.

"Yeah, just tell her not to make a big deal out of it." Spitfire turns to me, waiting for me to do something.

"Hey Dashie! Get over here!" I get her attention as she says goodbye to her friends and leaps up on stage.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asks, curious.

"Well, I think I have a pony her you may want to meet." I gesture to Spitfire. Rainbow Dash show a hint of recognition, most likely thin that it's a cosplayer.

"Hey, that's a great costume. Where'd you buy it?" Rainbow Dash asks, admiring the fabric.

"Shh, it's me, remember?" The firey orange mare asks Dashie, "Spitfire, the Wonderbolt." Dashie gasps, taking a huge intake of air.

"Omigoshomigoshomigosh!" She exclaims excitedly, talking in a rapid pace.

"Shh, shh. I don't want everypony here to know it's me." She puts a hoof over the cyan mare's mouth to silence her.

"Heh, sorry. Guess I got a tad carried away, but you're so awesome!" Dash says in a quieter voice, "Like that one time you did that awesome loop de loop swirl…" Dashie goes on about Spitfire's various stunts, still in minor disbelief that her idol is standing in front of her.

I chuckle at her overenthusiasm and look back at my monitor, closing it after a second. Looking out on the crowd, I see Scootaloo eyeing me with a glint of admiration in her eyes. I smile at her and hop down to meet the tomboyish filly.

"Hey Scootaloo, what's up!" I greet her with a smile, "Like the concert?"

"It was totally awesome! That one rock and roll song was so cool!" She hums the melody a few times, "Even the quieter songs at the end were totally sweet!"

"Yeah, that last song is my personal favorite. I'm actually thinking of making my own tracks under Vinyl's record name." I think out loud, making Scootaloo jump with excitement.

"That would be so cool! But how do you do those sounds?" She looks at me with confusion, "Do you use a guitar or something?" _Go figure, guitars in Equestria._

"Actually, I could show you a little bit right now." I motion for her to follow me as I climb up the stairs and she does so. I reach the table with my laptop and open the computer. Scootaloo hops and flaps her wings furiously, but she isn't tall enough to see over the table. I see her pained expression and, without thinking, I decide to pick her up and set her on the table. She flashes me a smile of gratitude and stares at the screen.

"What's that?" She asks, confused at the sight of my laptop, "That doesn't look like an instrument."

"It isn't, just watch this." I pull open Fl Studio and select new project.

"What's this?" The filly is yet again confused. _This… is gonna take awhile. _

-Twenty Minutes later-

"So the piano roll is totally awesome for mixing, and I love the sytrus synth." I explain to the orange filly.

"That's cool! I get it now!" She exclaims, "I wish I could stay longer, but I've gotta get home soon."

"Don't forget about your free album!" I say, handing her a copy of my Vinyl, "Have fun now, and see ya later!"

I watch as the cute little filly runs down the road to Ponyville, happy as can be. _Man, I love that. _I turn to Rainbow Dash just as she waves goodbye to Spitfire.

"So, you gonna go home now?" She asks me, smiling.

"Meh, I've gotta pass out the free albums, then I'll crash."

"Okay then, I'll wait here for you." Dashie replies for a smile.

-Thirty Minutes Later- -Time 12:00-

"See ya Twilight!" I shout while walking toward my house, laptop in hand, "Glad you enjoyed the concert!"

Everypony I talked to, even Princess Celestia (who apparently has no idea how I got here), loved the concert. Looking to my right, I see Dashie walking next to me. The sight brings a certain warmth to my heart, especially after the events that unfolded tonight. In my other hand, I am clutching the mau5head.

After a long walk in silence, I and Dashie reach my house. I open the door and gesture for her to go in first, and then follow her inside, shutting the door after me.

"Danny… thanks for that song." She hooves the ground awkwardly, "I…I really liked it." She then gives me a large hug, squeezing me tightly. I return the hug, holding onto her for what feels like forever.

"Hey, I think I should get to bed soon." I say, pulling away from the hug suddenly.

"Okay then." The mare says in agreement, "Hey, where's Jaycee?"

"I dunno, is he still at the field?" I ask the mare, suddenly puzzled at Jay's whereabouts.

"I didn't see him there when we left." She answers, confused as well.

"BAM! Gotcha muthafucka!" I hear a voice yell from deeper within the house.

"I think I know where Jaycee is…" I roll my eyes and begin to lead Dashie to my bedroom. Opening the door, I see that Jaycee is lying on my bed, playing Modern Warfare 2.

"Oh, hey guys." He says, not turning his head from the TV screen, "Just finishing up the match, one sec." I wait there with Dashie for a little bit, and finally the match ends with a headshot.

"So, did you like the concert?" I ask him.

"Yeah dude, totally awesome music!" He suddenly exclaims, "Those songs in the middle were super awesome and that last song was just boss."

"Yeah, it was a total riot." I chuckle a bit, "Anyways, I've gotta get some sleep. And by the way dude," I pause a bit before finishing, "You should take a shower, your hair's looking a tad sweaty." I grin at my troll statement, causing Jay to get a tad annoyed. _He's one mad bro…_

"Whatever man, see ya tomorrow." Jaycee says, shutting off the Xbox and walking out the door. _I wonder what he's gonna do here… _I ponder the question for a second, then dismiss it, returning my focus to Rainbow Dash. I look over to my bed and see her lying down in it, gesturing for me to come closer.

I turn the light off and set down both my mau5head and my laptop on my brother's bed. Moving over to my bed, I begin to settle down under the cover with Dash. Once settled, I hear her sigh and feel her soft hooves gently wrap around my body.

"Thanks again for that song, it was really awesome, just like you." She says, clutching me tighter and pressing her face against my neck.

"Thanks, thanks a lot." I say to her, closing my eyes and hugging her whilst resting my head on her's, "You know, before I came here, I was dealing with serious self esteem issues. I now, thanks to you, no longer have any of those."

"Danny, I love you." She stares into my eyes, enveloping me in a feeling of lightheadedness, "I always have, and always will."

"I love you too." I move my mouth closer to hers and embrace her in a passionate kiss. The kiss seems to last forever, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Eventually, she pulls away and begins to talk again.

"I'd…I'd quit the Wonderbolts for you." She says, resting her head once again on my chest.

"I…I'd do anything for you." Mental images of the various tortures I'd endure for her flash through my head.

"Goodnight, Dashie." I say in a whisper, stroking her mane. This causes her to sigh and relax a bit more. After a few minutes of combing through her mane, I begin to feel drowsy and see everything fade away. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect mare, for a more perfect new beginning, for a more perfect world. A new world.

**There you have it! I would love some feedback on this chapter. For those of you who didn't know, I will be doing a complete overhaul of my old Stranger story. Peace out, for now!**


	26. Sequel Out Now

Yeah, A New World 2 is out. Just thought I'd let you all know.


End file.
